The Blood Wars
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: 12 Magical Districts, 24 chosen Tributes, 1 Victor. When Miele is picked to represent Linphea, Flora volunteers to take her place. But how will the fairy of harmony handle entering the arena of chaos? Now Rated M. Multi-chap. Hunger Games Crossover
1. Prologue

**AN: I read the first two books of the Hunger Games series (currently reading the third) and cannot wait until the movie to come out so this is kind of what happens when you are watching Winx Club episodes and Hunger Games trailer repeats at the same time :)**

**This story will begin at a T rating but progress to M. Further warnings will be posted above chapters for content. This story will not follow directly on the original stories progression but will include several of the same elements, changed to suit the tributes I've chosen and the environment they have found themselves in.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Blood Wars<strong>

**A Winx Club / Hunger Games Crossover**

**Written by Chrissiemusa**

**I do NOT in any way, shape or form own the Winx Club or the Hunger Games. They belong to Iginio Straffi and Suzanne Collins and I am not making any money out of this fan-fiction.**

_**Prologue**_

"Let the games begin!"

Those four words had never scared Flora more - because with those four words came the truth. By the end of day at least a quarter of the people standing near her would be dead and, that, possibly, she would be one of them. The countdown began as Flora and the other tributes were lead through the main doors of the magical reality chamber that had now become nothing more than a giant television studio where every action, spoken word and guided glance would be projected on screens across the Magical Dimension, into the homes of their families and friends.

That was when Flora thought of Miele and her mother. How were they at this time? Sitting at home watching in privacy or outside with everyone else, leaning on others for support? She wondered how fast their hearts were beating, whether Miele was even allowed to watch her sister compete, what would happen to them if she was to die here and now. In the next three minutes, what if she fell to the floor with an arrow through her skull? Then what? Her entire life up to this point would have been mauled by a statistic. That in the games long running 24 year history, Flora of District 12 would join the other five hundred and fifty-two tribute's who had passed before her. Maybe, after the countdown was complete, she would become number five hundred and fifty-three.

A bell sounded as each tribute stepped into position, onto a round circle just large enough to give them enough room to prepare a running stance if necessary when the environment had been selected. Flora obliged though couldn't help but glance to her left at Helia, standing on his circle. He offered a kind smile that she reflected back.

One of the ancestral witches began the proceedings before she started to read the names of the other tributes for the benefit of the crowd. They had to wave and smile to signal which name belonged to whom. Flora caught a glance at a television screen just near her and saw the list.

_District 1 – Erakleon –Diaspro and Brandon_

The two tributes directly across from her were full of smiles and waves to the camera that floated above. The girl seemed confident, she had a spark in her eye that reminded Flora of determination, or maybe it was the smirk across her face, sending a signal to all the others in the room that they didn't stand a chance. Next to her was a young man with short brown hair and a fringe, he was well built with muscular arms and Flora remembered him from the reaping replays on the hovercraft. He had volunteered to take the place of Prince Sky. Was it because he felt confident that he could win or was it because he, like Flora, had done it out of love or friendship?

_District 2 – Solaria – Stella and Kylar_

The two from Solaria were both blonde, tanned, and extremely good looking by nature. The girl had long blonde hair that she now had tied up into a high ponytail, probably not to let her trip over the hair when the real action began while the boy had a short crop of sparking blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. He too looked like most of the other males in the room, strong, possibly fast too.

_District 3 – Andros – Layla and Nabu_

Another pair who looked alike; both had darker skin and brown hair. The girl's hair was long and curly while the boys had been formed into a plat that stretched down his back. The purple glint in his eye reminded her of the reaping in district three, how he and the girl looked to each other on the stage with saddened eyes. Perhaps they had been or still are in love. Then she noticed the wedding bands on their fingers. Either they really were married or engaged or they were playing a trick for the camera's to catch the attention of the crowd. Whatever the reason Flora had to remember what Mrs Faragonda had told her, nothing inside the arena can be taken at face value.

_District 4 – Quantum – Mirta and Riven_

The girl looked to be two years younger than most of the others in the arena while the boy looked to be in his final age of eligibility. He had magenta hair that spiked toward the sky with so much gel that Flora wondered what would happen if it rained in the arena. Would the gel run into his eyes and blur his vision? The girl looked shy; she raised her head up to give a wave to the camera's though her eyes were distant. They looked like hers had inside that apartment, talking to her mother and sister about how much she loved them, about how, if anything were to happen, that they should look after themselves first and worry second. Maybe this Mirta knew she didn't have a chance at winning, maybe she had given up before it had even started. Or, maybe, it was all an act to distract the other tributes from taking her out too quickly.

_District 5 – Downland – Amentia and Sponsis_

All tributes from Downland were renowned at their abilities to hide in plain site with excellent camouflage skills. Though the male of the two had been an expert in this field it was the girl that Flora and Helia had been warned about. She was an expert in hand to hand combat and her preferred weapon was that of a spear. She had magical power but it wasn't from a winx transformation but an internal one. Watching as she waved to the cameras with confidence while the young male shivered in his shoes only confirmed that Faragonda's information was correct.

_District 6 – Gaien – Rose and Troy_

The two district 6 competitors looked fierce. The girl, Rose, stood tall and confident with a sinister smile on her face though she didn't wave to the camera and instead inclined her head in its direction. The male tribute, Troy, rose his hand to signal the name was his though didn't smile at all. Unlike the tributes of two, three, four and five they didn't match in overall appearance like hair colour or skin tone, in fact they were the opposite on just about everything except for their eye colour. Both tributes shared the same coloured eyes, deep brown, though Rose's tanned skin and white hair set her well apart from Troys short locks of Brown hair and his fair complexion. It was obvious from the way that they stood that they were going to enter the arena as strangers. Flora supposed it would make it easier when the time came.

_District 7 – Melody – Musa and Jared_

These two were obviously from the same district. The same deep blue hair colour, same shaped eyes, the same fair complexion the only difference was that the female had the added bonus of Winx while the boy didn't have any form of magic. Flora remembered inside other previous games she had been forced to watch that it was the tributes with magic from Melody that were good to team up with because of their incredible hearing abilities. That was how a previous victor had won the games. By listening and reacting appropriately. She wondered if this Musa had the same supersonic hearing that others before her and how good she was at using it.

_District 8 – Whisperia – Darcy and Bishop_

Neither of these two smiled or waved, they stood menacingly looking straight at the camera, both of them stern with nothing but boredom in their eyes. Like these games were just something to keep them entertained and it hadn't been working so far. While the rest of them were nervous to their stomachs they seemed so calm and collected. The male tribute had monk type dots over his bald head until it lead to a ponytail of deep purple hair though he was almost ghostly in his skin tone. The girl was a little better though she wore a lot of under eye makeup and her golden brown hair cascaded down to the back of her knees.

_District 9 – Zenith – Tecna and Timmy_

The realm that brought the ancestral witches the technology to create these stupid games. And the two tributes selected for the task both stood together and held their hands into the air, like a final salute to whoever was watching. They both looked quite timid and shy, their shoulders drooped, and their hands offered the odd shake or quiver. Flora wondered how well the boy's locks of bright orange hair would keep him hidden inside the arena but she supposed the girls bright pink choice wasn't the better option either.

_District 10 – Earth – Roxy and Andy_

Earth's pool for victors was that small that there had only ever been one inside its 17 year history and that belonged to Morgana, who just so happened to be this young female tributes mother. She wondered what kind of coaching advice she had given the two of them and how they would cope with Earth's magic slowly running dry. The male looked to be quite narrow in build and was probably more suited to running than to fighting but nothing is ever what it seems.

_District 11 – Rhythm –Galatea and Derrick_

Flora instantly recognised the girl tribute as the one who had also volunteered to try and save the life of her brother. Something Flora could understand, though, because girls could only volunteer to replace other girl tributes it was the only option to save her brother. The young boy was the smallest of all of the tributes, he was tiny in comparison, just fourteen years old and he shared the same blonde hair that his sister had. If anyone else was going to win Flora wanted it to be him. At least she could live with that.

_District 12 – Linphea – Flora and Helia_

Flora and Helia were the final team and they both did as Faragonda had instructed, _'smile for the camera's, give the audience watching all your love and support and they will give it back.'_ So they did, plastered a genuine smile on their faces, waved at the cameras and hoped that their loved ones would be proud. That they would understand some of the things they would be forced to do they wouldn't be proud of. But that they would understand at the very least. The only thing that kept Flora in her position and not running to the door was that at least Miele didn't have to do this.

"The tributes are prepared! The settings are complete! It's time for this year's arena to be unleashed!" Magix crowds could be heard cheering through the speakers, only spurring on the ancestral witches in their murder game.

"Welcome to the arena!" The magical reality chamber glowed white, leaving all of the tributes to wonder what their eyes would behold once they opened them again. Flora's eyes remained squeezed shut until the light disappeared and she finally willed them to open.

They were in a clearing, a lake to her right, a forest behind her, and a field to grain to her left. 'Three territories' her mind mentally noted before her eyes landed on the Tree of Life, standing triumphantly before her. She had seen it on the television for as long as she could remember, but looking at it now, standing in all of its golden glory, made Flora realise that this was it. This wasn't just a game anymore, this was reality.

The tree of life was exactly what its name suggested. Hung over branches were items held inside backpacks and weapons held in sheaths, without anything from that tree you were sure to only last two days at best inside the arena before either being killed without a defence or running out of food and water.

The more powerful weapons were perched at the very top, others filtered down to the bottom runs which held smaller backpacks. Flora searched the tree with her eyes, trying to find anything useful. Quickly she decided to take her mother's advice. 'Grab a backpack from the ground and run for the forest.'

The faster her feet could carry her the better. She looked to the other tributes, all of them fixing their gaze on a particular weapon, only a few of them strained their neck to look at the top of the tree, obviously eyeing off something important to them. It was always the first hour or two after the start of the games that many tributes died, all of them fighting over getting a weapon or to try and take out as much competition as they could before everyone scattered into the wilderness. A good plan though also a foolish one. The more time spent at the Tree of Life the more chance you would die. Plain and simple.

It wasn't going to be easy but Flora did have an advantage, her magic. Some of the other fairies didn't see the need in taking additional weapons and instead had their eyes on the bags lower to the ground. But, even Flora had to admit, that in previous games it didn't take long for their magic to deplete and then only the weapons would become useful. She would have to use it sparingly.

Taking deep breaths to try and steady her nerves Flora searched longingly for Helia's eyes and she found them. He was dressed in the same black uniform that all of them were forced to wear. A tight pair of black stretch pants that allowed everyone the best opportunity at running, black boots that died up over his calves, a black t-shirt hidden beneath a black jacket and hood. His hair tucked neatly into the back. She wanted to say something, offer some kind or response but Helia just nodded his head in understanding and offered a small smile.

"The games will begin in...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4," Flora swallowed the building saliva in her mouth before fixing her eyes on the backpack closest to her, Helia focusing on his own. "3," Flora closed her eyes for just one moment, praying to whoever she could that this would all turn out okay, that they would cancel the games at the last minute, stop the countdown and allow them all to go home.

"2..." but it would never happen so Flora opened her eyes and inhaled one final breath into her lungs.

"1..." The canon fired and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think and if I should continue.<p> 


	2. The Reaping

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed / alerted / favourited this story.**

**I forgot to mention in the author's note in the prologue that the two tributes from District 6, Rose and Troy were used with permission by Roxy Fan 4 Ever. Rose features inside their story Fighting Through the Darkness, the third inside a series that I highly recommend. I'd also like to thank them for all the support and help they've given me in planning the skeleton of this fic :)**

**Chapter 1**

_**The Reaping**_

The sun rose innocently into the sky, bringing about a hope that was never truly there. Today was the day of the reaping and the usually busy and bustling district twelve had come to a complete standstill. Not a bird whistled out of tune, or the trees made a motion. It was almost as if the forests that surrounded the village's small homes could sense their citizen's panic, sense their fear.

Flora stood at the window of their home, looking out to the temporary stage that was set up each and every year, watching the odd person move a few chairs around, check the technology was working and set up the taped off areas for the children to stand in. Every year it was the same but this year something felt different, something felt strange.

"Flora," her mother called from behind. "You're up early."

"Today's the day," Flora sighed, watching two tables being placed on the stage itself. She felt her mother's hands perch themselves on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure it will. This is your last year of eligibility."

"But its Miele's first," she pointed out. "I hate this."

"Everyone does," she smiled, trying to offer some sort of comfort but none came. Then she walked toward the kitchen and began pouring herself a glass of cold water from the tap, smelling the vase of roses that Flora had collected just the day before and displayed in the window. "Everything will be okay. The reaping isn't until noon, how about you go and get some rest?"

"I think I'll go for a walk," Flora decided, giving her mother a small kiss on the cheek and exiting the front door. Careful not to draw any unnecessary attention to herself Flora walked around the back of the house and into the forest. She took in deep breaths, enjoying the fresh air that made her feel free. Finding a lone rock Flora sat on top of it and crossed her legs, looking skyward and closing her eyes, enjoying the sun rays over her already tanned skin.

Every day Flora made it her mission to get out into the forest to savour the sights and smells especially on Reaping day. If her name was chosen then she knew the chances of her returning home and seeing it again were next to nil. After walking amongst the trees, admiring the odd butterfly that passed by her hands or the gentle breeze that blew through her hair, she finally decided that it was time that she got ready.

After accepting the offer of her mother's dress, Flora got herself ready and presentable before sitting on the edge of her bed while Miele sat on the floor. Using the brush she carefully began to fix her hair, slowly combing small knots away.

Miele didn't say a word; her eyes remained on the floor below. Then her shoulder suddenly shuddered up and down making Flora get off the bed, drop the brush and kneel before her sister. Taking her into her arms Flora held her tightly, hushing her sobs while her sister's small hands wrapped themselves around her own body. "It's going to be okay, Miele. They won't pick you."

It was true; the odds were in her favour. At the age of twelve your name was only put in the bowl once, at thirteen, twice, and so on until you reached the age of nineteen where you became exempt. Flora's name was in the bowl seven times and, although their village was only small, the odds of either sister being picked were minimal.

"It's going to be okay," Flora repeated supporting her sister's head as another whimper entered her ears. "It's going to be okay. You'll see, once the reaping is over we'll come home with mum and everything will be back to normal." Miele didn't look too convinced when she leant back but must have found some solace in what her older sister told her because she offered a small smile. Flora let one grace her own lips before she wiped the tears away from her eyes using her thumbs. "Now, let's finish getting you dressed."

When the clock struck noon every door in the district opened at once as adults and children alike walked out to the centre stage. With Floras mother Lily holding one of Miele's hands and Flora holding the other, they walked and were split into groups. Parents were to proceed to the taped off exterior while the girls and boys stood in their lines. The air was thick with a mixture of fear, anticipation and suspense.

Flora knelt before Miele, looking into her terrified eyes and kissed her forehead softly. "Be strong little one, this will all be over soon." Lily nodded at Flora before guiding Miele to her position. The youngest were at the front, oldest at the back, girls on the left hand side facing the stage while the boys were on the right. Soldiers stood surrounding the area with weapons intact to stop any fool from making a run for it. Not that Flora would have blamed them for trying.

A young woman wearing a red suit came around with a clipboard in hand, checking off the names of people as she passed while a young man followed behind with the dreaded glass bowl, already half full of slips. The temptation Flora had to smash that bowl to a thousand pieces grew every moment that it was close to her but once it was gone she took a moment to breathe and remind herself that doing something like that would definitely end up with her in the arena.

Once the boys and girls were counted, they checked and rechecked their figures, making sure that there was nothing but perfect attendance. Flora remembered three years ago, a grandmother tried to hide her only granddaughter away at the reaping by keeping her at home. But she was discovered missing. As punishment they sent her to the arena regardless of who had been chosen before and everyone was forbidden to volunteer in her place. She died as soon as the countdown finished - a throwing dagger to her forehead.

Since then not one person has tried to run away or hide. At least showing up to the reaping you had a chance of getting through unscathed otherwise you could end up just like she did. Dead after just seven seconds in the arena. Seven seconds.

It was those people, the ones who didn't make it, the ones who false started off their circles and ended up as nothing but a pile of dust. They were the people that everyone remembered the most. Sure it was the victors who ended up being paraded around from one district to another, forced to share a victory speech to each of the adoring crowds below, but it was the people who died, the ones who protected others, they were the ones that people never forgot. They were the ones that everyone remembered.

The major stood on stage and began his usual speech before the younger woman in red reached the microphone. "Hello and happy District Games everyone!" Flora had to resist the urge to vomit. People like her lived inside Magix and only showed up once a year to draw their names and disappear again. The entire event was just a game for those who lived under the Ancestral Witches rule. They openly accepted all of the laws and followed with unfaltering loyalty and, as such, saw the games as nothing but entertainment for them to watch once a year.

They didn't have to sacrifice their children to the arena, didn't have to struggle while watching every second with baited breath, go through the anxiety of being chosen at each of the reaping's or be forced to watch as their children were brutally slaughtered before their eyes. They didn't have to go through any of that while the rest of the districts lived with that every year.

And having this woman, stand up on that stage, and tell them all 'Happy District Games' was like stabbing them all in the stomach. The word 'happy' should never be inside that sentence. Finally she moved on after a small speech about how courageous the tributes chosen will be and what an honour it is to represent your district, even though everyone knew it was as good as a death sentence.

"Ladies first, shall we," she began, walking over to the bowl with the girl's names inside. Putting her hand into the bowl, she passed over note after note. The town centre went silent, breaths were held; some of the girls surrounding her increased their grips on their neighbour's hands, waiting for results. Flora closed her eyes, praying that it wasn't her, hoping that out of the seven entries inside that bowl not one of them would be picked. And, when she finally did read out the name, it wasn't Flora's - it was Miele's.

She couldn't breathe; it was as if all of the oxygen from her lungs had been stolen from her, like her final breath of air had escaped her lungs. She watched as two soldiers walked to the front to collect her, she watched as Miele's eyes filled with tears. "Miele!" She cried before she could stop herself.

Flora pushed through the crowds and out to the main aisle, running forwards as quickly as her legs could carry her. The two guards doubled back, trying to stop her from moving forwards but Flora's determination overcame her sense of thought. "Miele!" She yelled again before managing to push one of them over and hurried forwards.

Just as her foot reached the first step towards the stage Flora's hand lunged forwards, taking it her sister's arm in a vice like grip and pulling her back. With Miele safely behind her back Flora looked into the majors eyes. "I volunteer!" She announced. "Let me take her place!"

The two guards stoped trying to move Flora back as the crowds watched with anticipation in their eyes. The major looked thoughtful. Anyone could volunteer to take the place of another tribute of the same gender but it hadn't happened inside District 12 for a number of years. Finally he nodded his head which made Miele's little arms to grip Flora's legs harder than she ever thought possible.

"Please Flora! No, no you can't go! You said everything would be okay!"

"And it will be I promise," Flora replied, hoping that her voice hadn't shaken as much as she thought it had. Miele wouldn't budge from her position, tears streamed down from her eyes. Flora wanted to hold her, to cradle her in her arms but there was no time. One of the guards arrived and pried Miele away from her sister before carrying her away to their mother, her sobs slowly echoing away the further they went.

Flora turned her gaze back to the stage and slowly she stepped up. One agonising step at a time until she reached the stage. She had seen so many people go before her, so many others stand on this platform; she had felt relief that it wasn't her and wished them the best of luck on their journey.

But now it was her turn, Flora of District 12, the official tribute representative for Linphea in the Ancestral Witch's District Games. "What's your name?" Asked the young Lady in Red.

"Flora."

"District 12's female tribute is Flora!" Not a clap was heard through the crowd, not one of them offered the applause, much to Flora's acceptance. They had realised the weight of her decision, they had accepted it and now they stood there, probably in shock of it all or perhaps a silent tribute to her courage. Only one other person had volunteered for another inside District 12 before, and they came home in a wooden coffin.

Without a reaction the Lady in Red took to the microphone once more. "Well we better move on to the boys." She stepped to the boys bowl and the only sound inside the centre was that of Lily's soft mutterings and Miele's quiet sobs.

Finally she removed the slip of paper, opening it and stepping back to the microphone. "Our boy tribute is Helia!" He stepped forwards, one eye covered with his dark hair. He didn't make a fuss, just trudged up on the stage and took his place next to Flora. When he turned to look her in the eyes they held an almost sympathetic kindness before he offered his right hand forwards. Flora took it into her hands before he squeezed, not with anger or strength to determine his position, but like a friend had agreed to the terms of an agreement.

As Flora looked into his eyes she wondered whether this may be the last chance she would get to see them before he ended up bruised and bloodied on the arena floor. She would remember this moment for the rest of her life, no matter how long or short it would be, as the day that she met Helia of District 12 and the day that changed her life forever.

Together both tributes were escorted away from the stage, into a house on the other side of town, one where the tributes had a chance to say goodbye to their family and friends. Flora decided to call it the 'Apartment of Goodbye's' and as she entered the room she wondered how many others had said their final goodbyes in this place. How many tributes had cried on that floor, used that box of tissues in the corner, how many curled onto the bed and wished it was all a dream?

Flora had been strong while walking through the crowds; she had been strong all the way to the apartment now. But, as soon as she was guided inside and the doors closed, she couldn't help her knees buckling under her light frame, sending her body crashing into the floor. She lay still on the hardwood, tears burning as they rolled from her eyes. Her knees found their way to her chest and she held them with her hands as sob after sob wracked her body.

Flora knew she had done the right thing, it was the only thing she could do. She couldn't have just stood there while watching her sister go to slaughter. It was too cruel. She wasn't going to be like the other families, who left their siblings to go into the arena alone. If anyone from her family had to enter the arena it had to be her. 'Why did they have to make these stupid games in the first place?' Flora wondered internally. 'What had our ancestors done that made the rest of us suffer so?'

Then her mind returned to her middle school history classes, the teachers talking about the Blood Wars, a time when the Ancestral Witches had taken over Magix and started their control. They stopped the districts supplies of food and water and were left to die or work for their rations.

The leaders of each of the planets had no choice but to sign over their allegiance to the Witches and were forced to manufacture, mine or grow whatever they deemed necessary. Failing to complete a specified load meant the shut off of services like electricity, water, and food and could last for weeks at a time.

Then came the uprising, the districts, sick and tired of being treated the way they were, rose up against the Witches in Magix to try and fight for their freedom and basic rights. The witches though were too strong, their forces overwhelmed and the planet of Sparx, also known as District 13, was destroyed as a reminder to us all. _'Rise up against us and you will end up like 13._'

In return, and to remind us each and every year of the fact that they owned us, the witches decided to invent a gaming platform for entertainment. Force the entire magical dimension to watch how one planet's tributes would kill another's without a second thought if survival was all that was offered. It showed just how ruthless people could be when they were desperate. The things they would do, the people they would kill, just to have a chance at life.

Making sure that it was children was even worse. It sent a message to the older generation that no one was safe. _'Because of you, your children will pay the price.'_

And so here she was, twenty four years later, lying on the floor inside the Apartment of Goodbyes where so many had been before, waiting for her mother and Miele to arrive. What was she going to say? Just a goodbye and 'I love you' didn't seem like enough.

The door opened as Miele ran inside faster than her feet could carry her. "Why did you do that?" She screamed, though Flora didn't react, she just stared forwards. "Flora! Look at me! Why did you do that?"

"To protect you!" She snapped, making her sister kneel before her. "I did it to protect you. I'd rather it be me sent in that arena to die than to watch it happen to you." Miele lay before Flora, wriggling her way into her arms. Flora lowered her knees and held her sister tight, kissing her forehead. "Where's mum?"

"She's getting something," Miele replied before turning over to look Flora in the eye. "I love you, Flora." Her voice sounded weak and yet still so strong. They had said 'I love you' to each other every night before going to sleep. But the way she said it today gave the words new meaning. "I love you too," Flora smiled as Miele's head dug into her shoulder. Flora held her there; the two of them lying on the floor silently enjoyed each other's company.

Then the door opened and Lily stepped inside. Miele got up allowing Flora enough room to sit on the floor. Lily' knelt before her. "Flora, my dear," she spoke, taking Flora's head into her hands and making her focus. "Whatever happens...I want you to know that I'm proud of you - so proud of you. I don't care what you have to do, what decisions you have to make, if it will bring you home then you do it alright." Flora nodded her head. "Because...I need you to come home, none of the tributes deserve this, none of you do...but-"

"It's okay, I understand," Flora replied, offering a smile before leaning forwards and taking her mother into her arms. Lily hugged Flora in return, longer and stronger than she ever had before. Miele crept into the family circle and soon the three of them were together. It had always been them against the world and now one of them was leaving the nest.

"You have to try and win," Miele replied. "You have to do your best and you have to win."

"I will try, Miele," Flora promised. "I will try."

"Here take this with you," Lily began before taking something from her pocket. Flora held her hand opened and choked back a gasp. "But, mum, I can't take that."

"Yes you can, you're allowed to bring one thing from home into the Arena and I want you to bring this." It was a pin, a gold rose pin. The main stem lead to the rose's main flower which was pink, surrounded by leaves that looked like they were drawn in gold. Then two larger leaves extended from the stem in either direction, giving the illusion of it blooming into the sunlight. It was something she had seen her mother wear on more than one occasion. It was a gift from her father, a present for her mother's birthday when Flora was ten and Miele was five; the last thing that he gave to them before he died after being bitten by a venomous snake while out on an ingredient hunt for medicinal herbs.

Lily had tried to save him but it was no use, the venom had pulsed through his veins too fast and there was no way to stop it. "Take it, it will bring you luck," Lily explained closing Flora's hand over it.

"Remember, use your winx sparingly, otherwise you'll run out too quickly. You need to make sure that you find a source of water and start searching for healing plants as soon as you can. You may need them sooner than you think. Look at the Tree of Life and get something off the ground and run for it. You need to hide away from the others. The ones who stick around the Tree are only there because they know they can fight off as many of you as there are. The fairies and the boy tributes from some of the districts will stay around because they need the weapons to allow them an opportunity to win but the rest of the fairies might fly away."

"Okay," Flora nodded.

"You need to run away from the Tree of Life, don't fly."

"To save my energy."

"Yes," she nodded. "And make sure that you heal yourself whenever you get injured." Flora nodded once more before two guards opened the door.

"It's time to leave." Lily reached forwards; bring the two of us into her power hug once more. "No matter what happens, I'll be proud of you," she whispered quietly into my ear.

"You take care of her," Flora whispered in reply and she Lily nodded her head. Miele has a grip on her sister's arm that's so tight she fears it may lose blood circulation before soon. "I love you, Flora! I love you!" Mother replied as one of the soldiers finally rips her away from Flora's body. Miele tried to fight against them, to stay for just one moment longer, but before Flora knew it they were both on their way out the door, screaming at her, telling her that they believed she could win - telling her to have faith.

Flora looked to her trembling hands and finally willed herself to stand. She promised Miele that everything would be okay, but now she was having a hard time believing it herself.

One of the guards arrived and stood at the door. "It's time." He spoke simply, as if to a child and held his hands forwards making Flora stand before threshold, looking to the white sunlight beyond. It was time to travel to the arena. It was time to face her fate.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading<p>

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

FloraFan – Thanks for reviewing :) I'm glad that you loved the prologue; I hope you enjoyed this official first chapter just as much.


	3. Avox

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and encouraged me to continue this story.**

**Chapter 2 **

_**Avox**_

Flora couldn't help but release a gasp at what lay before her the moment she stepped outside the Apartment of Goodbye's. District 12's residents all lined yet another taped off area that lead in a solid line forwards from the two apartments and met in the middle, before another path lead towards their awaiting inter-dimensional ship. But this path was not one of dust and dirt, like it had been for so many others, it was covered in thousands of yellow rose petals.

A small tear threatened to escape Flora's eye though she managed to blink it into submission before turning to her right to see Helia with the same surprised expression on his face. He turned to Flora and smiled a little before stepping down three steps and onto the golden path.

Flora followed, mirroring each of his steps with one of her own; she walked slowly, enjoying the sunlight against her skin, the smell of the petals laid before her, the air, crisp and fresh from the surrounding forest. The crowd was silent and their eyes told Flora the simple truth. That they were proud of her but a the same time sad. Flora might have saved the life of her sister but was more than likely sacrificing her own. When she saw Helia was already waiting for her at the crossroads she picked up the pace to his side, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

Helia did the one thing his instinct was telling him to do and he reached out, taking Flora's right hand into his left and interlocked their fingers. Together the two tributes walked to their awaiting ship though, just before they boarded, took one moment to turn and face the crowd.

Flora took a mental photograph of her home, wanting to freeze this moment so it could last forever, the sights, the smells, the people and their houses, the forests and mountains that surrounded them. She wanted to remember them all, to stay with them all. But it was too late to go back now and she certainly wasn't going to let Miele and her mother suffer because she did something rash like jump off the ship and into the ether.

No, instead she and Helia did the one thing that they could, to show everyone how grateful they were to them all, to show them all that although these games should have never existed, that they were going to do their best, they were going to make them proud regardless of what happened inside. They placed their interlocked hands high into the sky for a moment, each taking one final breath of air from their home before entering the ship and watching the door separate them from their world.

The moment they boarded the two stood together, looking through a vacant window at the people below as the ship slowly ascended into the sky. Then they saw something neither of them could believe. Every person in the audience below had another's hands interlocked with their own and held to the sky above them. It was their way of saying goodbye. This time Flora couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes making Helia encircle his body close to his own.

"It'll be okay," he spoke softly into her ear.

Flora lifted herself from his embrace and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have broken down like that." She wiped the final tears from her eyes and turned to look away from him.

"It's okay, considering our current circumstance I don't blame you one little bit." Flora wasn't really sure how to take Helia's sudden kindness. She wasn't sure if it was part of his tactic in the games, to befriend her and then turn on her at the last minute. It had happened several times inside other games so what was his motive? Did he really want to be friends? Allies? Or was it all just for show.

When Flora turned around she saw Helia had his arms crossed as he observed their surroundings. The cabin they were in was quite large, inside the centre sat as table and three chairs, a series of screens were around the walls, all supported by holographic projectors around the room. There was more technology inside this one room than Flora had seen in a lifetime. There were a set of doors to the far end of the room, opposite the main entrance that Flora believed to be the control room, and another two doors to either side of their current location.

"So who do you think our mentor will be?" He asked, breaking their cacoon of silence.

"I have no idea," Flora replied, only recalling two mentors winning from District 12, one had moved to Magix and the other committed suicide. They won the games in the very first year it was held. "I wish someone would hurry up and tell us where we can get some sleep."

"Sleep can wait," a voice responded, making Flora lift her gaze to the door directly across from her and Helia stop his pacing and stand tall. She had a briefcase in one hand, clip board in another, her white hair stood in curls above her head and her glasses reflected her tired grey eyes. She wore a dark blue pin striped jacket and shirt with a white blouse and comfortable court shoes.

"I am Faragonda, your games mentor," she looked between the two for a moment, watching as they exchanged an uncertain glance. "Oh come now don't look so terrified! It's my job to make sure that you both have a good chance at surviving this - I'm not the one you need to worry about killing you." She stepped forwards, opening the briefcase on the table before them.

"Please take a seat." They did as we were told before she placed down her clipboard, removed papers from the bag and spread them out like a fan.

"These are your competition," she explained, using a wave of her hand to make the other tributes faces appear on the screens surrounding them. Flora shifted in her seat to look them all, Helia doing the same.

"Each one of them was chosen through the reaping bowls in their districts. Three of the twenty four volunteered to take another person's place," she paused, clicking her fingers and making the other twenty one tributes faces disappear and the three that remained collect together behind her. Helia shifted his position back to the three. "This is the first one." The photographs of Flora and another light blonde girl disappeared, making the male tributes face shift sideways and a video of the reaping started playing.

"His name is Prince Sky." She was obvious referring to the tall man with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. "He was replaced by this tribute in District 1, his name is Brandon." A fact sheet appeared next to his face, where the video was playing before.

"All we know about him is that he's seventeen years old, from District 1 and is the prince's squire which means he will have some kind of military background or physical ability but that's just a hunch."

The screen changed and the blonde girl appeared again, the reaping video showing next to her image. "The second was that of a fifteen year old girl named Harmony. She was replaced by Galatea so that she could be in the arena with her brother Derrick, the other tribute from Rhythm."

"What do you have on her?" Helia asked.

"Galatea is a music fairy though she is not as powerful as those from Melody. Rhythm's more focused on classical elements of music not the overall use of it so she is limited by her music's form though she is an Enchantix level fairy and can pack a punch if she needs to," Faragonda flicked her wrist and her brothers image was all that remained. "Her brother is Derrick, fourteen years old which makes him the youngest tribute in the games this year. He doesn't have any magical abilities but being small and young makes him more agile and he is probably good at playing hide and seek."

"Of course the last tribute to volunteer was you, Flora, in place of Miele your sister. An admirable thing and I'm sure that the sponsors will be pleased to support the girl who volunteered to die in the place of her sister."

"She isn't going to die!" Helia snapped.

"We will never know," Faragonda replied simply. "You know what will happen inside the arena, don't you? Twenty three tributes die which means that either one or neither of you will return home to Linphea. Now, it's my job to make sure that you are as prepared as you can be when you enter so I'm sorry, Helia, if I am being blunt but these are the facts! Death is a reality inside the games and if you even think for a second that it isn't then you are only fooling yourself!"

Helia stopped arguing though Flora could see him suppressing his anger, his hands tightened under the table in frustration.

"Now the other few tributes that I have information on have come from the betting agencies, at the moment they have picked their favourites."

"Already," Flora sighed. "But the reaping's have only just taken place?"

"They don't like to waste their time," Faragonda explained, clicking her fingers as four faces shone before them. "They are Riven from District 4, Amentia from District 5, Rose from District 6 and Bishop from District 8."

"But they've never had a favourite nominated from 5 before," Helia noted. "Most of the time it's the Downlandians that end up killed the first day."

"True that is usually the norm but this year the tribute, Amentia, is an expert in hand to hand combat. Her weapon of choice is the spear and she knows how to use one. Never underestimate your opponents in the arena. Sometimes the weakest looking ones can be the strongest and the strongest the weakest. Nothing is what it seems." Flora released a yawn catching Faragonda's attention immediately. "Well that is all I have so far, more information will come out from each of the districts to attract sponsors later. The last thing I need to know before I let you get some rest is what your strengths are."

"I can't really do that much," Helia replied. "I've used a bow and arrow before in the past and can tie various knots with string but that's about it."

"What do you do back home Helia?"

"I work in the forests, climbing trees and co-ordinating the pickers away from danger."

"How quickly can you climb up a tree?" Faragonda asked, taking a pen from her clipboard and taking down some notes.

"It depends on how big the tree is but an average height, maybe, thirty second, a minute at most."

"So you are very agile," Faragonda smiled. "That's something that will work to your advantage. Okay what about you, Flora?" Her gaze turned to the quiet nature fairy who swallowed to try and wet her dry throat. "I...uh...know about different plants and medicines."

"That will come in handy, anything else?"

"I have my Winx, my power comes from nature."

"Perfect," Faragonda smiled. "Your Winx energy, if you use it correctly, will be the best chance that you have of winning in the arena. Helia will have to rely on his other skills and gaining weapons while you Flora can use your magic instead to attack." She noted down a few things on her paper. "What level of Winx are you?"

"Enchantix."

"Excellent!" She beamed. "That puts you in the same category as all of the other fairies."

"Great," Flora sighed, her body and mind both exhausted and begging for sleep, begging for a bed for her to lie upon and give her a release from the reality of her situation. Faragonda must have picked up on it because she put her pen away, closed her clipboard, collected her papers and clapped her hands, removing the images from around them an brightening the cabin with lights from above. "I know that you are both tired so we will get into more detail about your opponents tomorrow when information comes to hand. Tonight though I think it would be a good idea to get some sleep. If you wait here dinner will be brought to you. Flora, you're room is on the right, Helia's the left," she explained, pointing to each of the doors and making them respond with relative nods.

"Get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day." And with that she stood to her feet and left through the door before either of them could say 'thank you.'

"So what do you think?" Helia questioned, turning to Flora and resting his arm on the back of his chair. "Good or bad mentor?"

"Good," Flora replied. "Assuming that this other knowledge she has will arrive and help us out. It's interesting though," she mused. "About the others that volunteered, I wonder why they did it."

"Why did you?" Helia asked making Flora's eyes widen.

"Why do you think?" The chair fell to a mess on the floor with a mighty clang as Flora looked into Helia's eyes with a new found fury she never thought she could have.

"I just-"

"You just what! Huh? You thought that I'd let her walk straight into the arena without anyone to lean on for support - for her to die some bloody death?"

"I didn't mean that," Helia defended, standing to his own feet and moving to lift her chair back onto its legs. "Look I'm sorry but I've known others from our district to be chosen and no one stands up to take their place."

"That's because love has its limits," Flora sighed, sitting back down and rubbing her hands nervously. Helia took his own chair, turning it so that he was facing her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "That's the second time I've bitten your head off and I don't even know you." Helia leaned forwards with a slight smile before taking her hands into his.

"It's okay, I'm sure my time will come. But you know they _will _ask you that question during the interviews? You won't be able to snap like that on national television. They might call you mad." Flora laughed slightly. "Well maybe being mad wouldn't be so bad; there have been quite a few crazies inside the others games before ours."

"I know," Helia agreed. "Let's just hope that you're the only one this time around." Flora released her hands before playfully punching him in the arm. "You better watch yourself."

"I will if you do, Flora." Suddenly the door that Faragonda disappeared into just moments before opened and two girls of about their age stepped inside, carrying tablecloths and trays in their hands. One of them set the cloth and cutlery while the other took their dishes and placed it in front of them. Flora noticed the incredible bright red hair that one of two had. It was long, went to the base of her spine and was well looked after. "I love your hair," Flora commented though received no response in return. They did however nod their head and offer a smile and pour their water.

Helia was too perplexed about why the two were not speaking when it occurred to him that maybe they couldn't. They had heard stories from District 12, about people called Avox's, who were spelled so that they would never utter a word again. From the similarities between the two Helia wondered if they were related. "Excuse me," he began, making the two turn to look them in the eyes. "Are you sisters?" Their heads nodded.

"What are your names?" Flora questioned though neither of them spoke again. Instead the older sister, one with brown hair to her shoulders and green eyes pointed to Helia's room, and then to her sister and to Flora's room. "You are going to look after us?" Helia asked and they nodded again. "You for me and you for Flora?" He pointed another nod. Before they could ask any other questions the two took their remaining trays and left, leaving the couple to a set meal that they had suddenly lost their appetite for.

"Why didn't they speak?" Flora asked.

"Avox's," Helia explained, before piercing a small carrot with his fork and cutting into it with the knife, forcing the orange vegetable into his mouth. "But, I thought they were only stories?"

"Looks like they are real," Helia replied, chewing and swallowing the carrot and then pointing to her food with his fork. "Go on, eat something, we need to look after ourselves remember; if we are going to do what we promised." Flora looked to the assortment of turkey breast and vegetables, corn, potato, carrots, gravy, peas and beans. They hadn't seen great food like this, such quality produce, for as long as she could remember.

"This is nice," he smiled, swallowing down a mouthful of peas and corn with a glass of ice cold water. Flora finally decided that if she was going to keep her promise to Miele, if she was going to try her best in the games, she needed to eat. Mouthful after mouthful she ate the food with Helia by her side until both plates were empty of every corn kernel.

"Flora..." Helia spoke, making the nature fairy swallow the remainder of water from her glass and return it to the table. "I know that this is going to sound weird, especially considering our situation...but...I was wondering...if we could, you know, be...friends?"

The word felt like a slap in the face. Flora had only met Helia three hours ago and he was already telling her that he wanted to be friends; they had hugged, held hands, and now this. He wanted to put a label on them already. "Why?" She questioned, knowing that if it came down to just the two of them, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to go through with it, killing Helia. She had planned to remain on a friendly basis but not to get too attached. It seemed like a good idea, to enter the arena as strangers, it would be easier to kill someone you hardly knew than someone that you had grown to feel something for. Whether it was love or friendship both of them could be deadly in the arena and Flora knew it too well.

"I guess...if this is how it's all going to end for me, I want to know that at least I'll have someone to talk to. You know what I mean?"

"I know," Flora sighed. The idea of spending the last few days of her life in solitude, thinking of ways to kill Helia was something she hadn't wanted to do. But her mother told her to do whatever it took for her to return home, but if that meant coming back a completely different person, someone who had lost her faith in mankind and the essence of friendship, was it worth coming home at all?

"Alright, you want to be friends? Then tell me something about yourself?"

"I...uh..." he couldn't think of anything. "I write poetry."

"What kind?"

"Love poetry and ballads mostly, it helps to take my mind off things." Flora smiled; 'I'm becoming allies with a softy at heart'. She supposed she was the same, she believed in true love; the kind of love that only two people can share between each other. Maybe they weren't all that different at all, but what changes would affect them both if that was the case. "What about you, any hobbies?"

"Picking flowers and going for walks into the forest," Flora explained. "I like to fly through the air too but since they put that protective shield over our sky it's too dangerous to try. You aren't sure where the air begins and where the shield ends."

"It's all just there to keep the animals outside... or at least that's what they tell us." He offered. "Well I think it's time we both got some sleep, we can talk about our competition tomorrow, maybe spot their weaknesses or who we should be most afraid of."

"Okay," Flora agreed, covering the widening of her mouth with her hand. Together they stood to their feet as Helia scratched his head slightly. "Well I'll see you in the morning then."

"See you in the morning."

Flora retreated into her room with Helia going to his own. As soon as the door closed Flora could feel the tears beginning to well again. Staggering forwards she saw a pair of fresh jean shorts and a V-neck T-shirt lay out on her bed. Deciding to keep them until tomorrow she looked in the cupboard and found a larger T shirt and decided to wear that with a pair of silk shorts. Stripping off her mother's dress from the reaping, she turned on the water in the shower and placed her hands against the tiles, and then they came.

The tears that she held while they walked through the crowd finally surfaced and ran down her face, the water patting her back like a hug from her mother. She resided to sitting on the floor of the bathtub, the water flowing over her hair and body. Flora closed her eyes and wished that she was sitting under a waterfall in the rainforest, the birds flying over head with such grace and beauty while the crickets chirped and chimed. But opening her eyes brought her back to reality. That she was journeying further and further away from home and she wasn't even half way there yet.

Once she was dry and dressed Flora lay on top of the bed, cradling a pillow against her chest as the lights turned off automatically, sensing her body weight on the mattress. There in the dark she finally closed her eyes and dreamt of home. Of Miele, running around the forest care free, of her mother, out in the garden tending to their plants and healing sick people when they needed it. Then all of it was taken away and nothing but darkness remained. Tears rolled from Flora's eyes and to the soft pillow below. Maybe her dreams would only be the place she would see them now. Maybe she would never see them again.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone want to have a guess at who the two nameless Avox girls are? Thanks for reading and please review!<p>

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

FloraFan: Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review! I'm glad that you are enjoying reading this fic and hope you'll continue to tell me your thoughts as we go.


	4. The World Is Watching

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far.**

**I would like to draw your attention to a change that I made inside the prologue; the games have been going on for 24 years now instead of 17 like I had before. **

**Please note that Chapter 5 of this fic will see the change of the rating from T to M for obvious reasons. So remember to search for it under the M ratings or use the 'all ratings' category to find it in search or alert this story and be notified when new chapters are up if you want to read them.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

_**The World Is Watching**_

Flora opened her eyes only to be greeted by the harsh reality that this was not her bed, or her room, or her house. The bed that she currently lay on belonged to Magix and the wet pillow soaked with tears belonged to them too; though she wondered if they would really want it back. The stress of yesterday had taken its toll on her body overnight and it took all of her remaining will power and strength to get to her feet and walk to the bathroom where she wiped her eyes with a wet towel and got changed.

A knock on the door made Flora alert and as she opened it she was met with the kind hearted face of her Avox servant, her blazing red hair and dazzling blue eyes made Flora smile. The girl pretended to use a spoon to eat and Flora realised what she was trying to tell her. "Breakfast?" A nod made Flora exit her room and enter the central area where she and Helia had eaten the day before. He too exited his own chambers, closely following the other brown haired Avox sister.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," Flora sighed as they were both ushered to take a seat.

"Sleep well?" He questioned and Flora believed it to be genuine, though the bags under his eyes obviously hinted at the fact that he had a restless nights slumber as well. "Yeah," she replied, resisting the urge to yawn. "More or less...you?"

"More or less."

The two Avox's arrived with three plates for the morning meal, one each for the two of them and another was set at the opposite side of the table. Helia looked a little puzzled at it. "Who is eating with us?"

"I am," Faragonda announced. "Thank you girls you can leave now," both of them disappeared without a sound.

Faragonda sat down before them. "What are you waiting for? Eat, today's the big day." Helia and Flora both swallowed their cereal, floating inside what seemed like an endless pool of milk. When Breakfast was done Faragonda held her hands together and leaned forwards. "Now, today is the day of your interviews. We will be arriving in Magix in," she checked her watch. "No less than two hours from now. There are a few things that you both need to be made aware of when we enter Magix. The first is that you will both be staying inside Alfea; it used to be a school for fairies but has been made into a makeshift training area and hotel. When we get there you are not to talk to any of the tributes is that understood?"

"Why?"

"Because we like to keep the element of surprise. When I was inside the games it was the first official year and there was really no strategy. I went onto the stage inside my dress and had my interview but nothing really came of it and no one was impressed. The other tributes had already talked to me about where I was from, what I thought about the games, and by the time I ended up at the interview I had nothing to release; nothing to intrigue those watching. Sponsors want to be kept guessing and they only support the tribute that gets the most publicity, the one with the saddest story or the one with the most strength. Any combination of one or all of these will attract more gifts in the arena."

"But how did you win without sponsors?" Helia asked making Faragonda sit back in her chair.

"It wasn't easy," she admitted. "And there were many moments when I wondered why I hadn't received anything but then I realized my mistake and it was too late. I don't want you to get into the arena, look to the sky and beg me to send you something when I have nothing to send. So that's why you need to do as I ask without question, alright?" Flora nodded though wondered why Faragonda was so vague.

What was the first year of the games like? She wasn't even born but by looking to her mentor's eyes it had obviously taken its toll. They carried a strange kind of wisdom and Flora realised that truly they had no choice. Either they listed to Faragonda and went into the games with her insight or they were left on their own.

"After the interviews and during your final training sessions then you can talk with whoever you think you could align yourself with inside the arena but you need to choose carefully, some may ask you questions about your abilities do _not _give them any information on your strengths or weaknesses is that understood?" They both nodded. "Good," Faragonda smiled. "The man who will be interviewing you has been doing it for the last twenty years, his name is Avalon," she clapped her hands once and his image appeared on screen. "He tries to bring out the best inside each of the tributes three minute interviews and this is where your strategy comes into play."

"Do we even have a strategy?" Helia asked.

"You're strategy is to go into the arena as a team." Flora couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was bad enough that Helia had labelled themselves as friends before but now to have her mentor tell her the same thing; it was all a little hard to swallow.

Faragonda picked up on Flora's distant glaze the moment it appeared and although Helia seemed happy with the arrangement Flora definitely had her reservations. "The other tributes will, most likely, enter the arena separately; they probably believe that it will be easier for them to make the tough decisions later. At the moment all we know is that Derrick and Galatea from District 11 will also be a united front and the pair from District 3 Layla and Nabu." Faragonda clicked her fingers and they appeared. "The two of them are from Andros. She is a powerful enchantix fairy and he is a wizard, both of them strong. But the key thing to note is this," the image zoomed in on their hands at the reaping.

"Are those engagement bands?" Flora asked.

"Yes," Faragonda replied. "But we are uncertain about whether this is only for the cameras or if it's real. From the video played at the reaping it could very well be true." Faragonda mused, checking over her clipboard for anything important that she forgot to mention.

"We do not have a lot of information on the other tributes, more of that will probably surface after you enter the arena as not give you an unfair advantage but any information that you can get from the other tributes during training will be paramount to your success."

"Is there anything specific we need for the interview?" Flora questioned, hoping that she didn't end up without any sponsors during her hour of need.

"Sit tall, look confident, walk out there like you own the games and all other tributes will fall at your feet. Show that kind of strength and determination and answer all questions with confidence but at the same time you should look relaxed and natural. Some of the other tributes will play their strategies differently but you and Helia need to work the crowd."

"What do you mean?" Helia asked.

"I mean you need to get their attention, make them notice and remember you. Flora already has the advantage of taking the place of her sister, that's a talking point that Avalon will probably investigate. But you Helia have other attributes that could be put to work. You're smart and you will be able to look casual onscreen." Both of the teenagers looked sceptical, like they didn't believe what she was telling them. Neither of them looked either comfortable or relaxed at this very moment and it was only in front of her.

"The games," she began. "Don't start when they say 'let the games begin' or even when the countdown finishes and the canon fires. They start right now. From the moment we land in Magix you will be on constant show. Audiences will be tracking your progress, wondering if they should spend money to send you something inside the arena. And you need to convince them of why they should support you. It isn't just a television interview, this is what can make or break you as a tribute."

Faragonda had mentored plenty of tributes since her win in the games twenty four years ago and she had seen them all. The ones who wouldn't stop crying, the ones who were over confident in their abilities, the ones who doubted their abilities and believed that they had no chance of winning and were better off dying right on the ship. But these two, they were different. Neither of them had given up, although they didn't exactly like the situation they had been thrown in either. Heck she didn't exactly enjoy working with two kids for a week or so and then watching them in peril danger where they would, more than likely, die at the end of it.

But these two had something special, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "The world will be watching," she finished, standing to her feet. "So I suggest you used some of these practice questions to arrange some answers..." she fished them from her clipboard and handed them out along with a pen for each of them to write down their answers. "And get ready for when we arrive in Magix, your Avox's have already prepared some clothes in your chambers and will help you get dressed for your first public appearance." With those final words she disappeared through the doors once more, leaving the two in silence.

Flora flicked aimlessly through the cards before her, all the usual questions, but one or two stood out to attention. _Why did you volunteer to take the place of your sister? _Flora was sure that she couldn't say 'because she'd die otherwise' or 'because these games are stupid and shouldn't even exist' but that would probably get her killed from the word go.

_What is your favourite thing about Magix? _Nothing. Was that an appropriate answer? She had never been to Magix before and to be honest it left much to be desired. She didn't care for it and only wanted to return home to her mother and Miele and to never leave them again.

_What do you think about the other tribute from your District? _Flora had to stop herself from mindlessly answering 'he's too nice for his own good and I'm sure he'll kill me as soon as he gets the right chance' so instead she settled with 'a nice guy and I wish him all the best of luck in winning.'

Helia too answered a series of questions, deciding that maybe trying to win over the crowd would be as easy as using an odd joke here and there. Not that he really wanted to joke about how he could die quickly in the games, like the other tribute from their district. Seven seconds and she was dead, how much longer would he be granted.

A sudden knock against the wall brought their heads up from their cards where they looked to the two Avox's who pointed to their chambers. The two of them smiled before making their way to their rooms.

Flora stepped into her room and saw a full outfit already laid out before her on the bed. It consisted of a pink and green long sleeved top, a hot pink shirt, pink headband and purple calf length boots with green heels. For the first time since her friendly banter with Helia she actually smiled. A sudden flash of red from her right made Flora watch her Avox point to the outfit and then give a thumb's up.

"Yes I like it," Flora smiled. "Thank you for picking it out for me." The Avox silently nodded her head before making her way to the door. "Wait a minute!" Flora called, making her turn. "Can you write down your name?" Flora handed her the back of an empty card and the pen Faragonda had given her before. The Avox shook her head at first.

"Please I want to call you by your name." Finally she conceded, taking the pen into her hand and writing down her name before handing it back to Flora. _'Bloom' _she read. "That's a lovely name, Bloom." She smiled before suddenly widening her eyes and rushing to the side table of her bed and taking out her golden rose pin and placing it against the top. "I nearly forgot, thank you."

Bloom quietly left the room, closing the door behind her and allowed Flora time to get dressed. Once she had Flora looked into the mirror before her and even she had to admit that it looked great. Nothing like the outfits she was used to wearing at home, this was incredibly beautiful and yet casual at the same time. Full of bright bold colours that would make her stand out from the crowd but, at the same time, had a subtly to it that she couldn't quite figure out.

Attaching the pin to her blouse Flora took a deep breath before opening the door. This was it.

As Flora stepped outside her room she saw Helia had already finished getting ready and was writing notes on his practice questions. Deciding it was better for her to answer things on the fly she gave up on the idea and watched him scribble intently. He sat in the corner of the room on the floor, clad in his new gear. A white button down shirt with collar above his blue vest and untucked at the base, a pair of khaki casual pants that went down to just above his ankles and a brilliant pair of blue deep tread shoes. Flora had to admit that he too looked pretty cool and collected, though his hands were shaking.

"What are you writing?" She asked making Helia lift his head and smile.

"Wow don't you look good."

"Thanks, I guess this is what they wear in Magix right?"

"I suppose," he answered. "Not that I'm really used to it. Daphne wouldn't let me out of the room with my shirt tucked in; too bad she can't say why."

"Daphne?" Flora sighed.

"My Avox, her name is Daphne. I got her to write her name down for me," he held his card forwards and Flora inspected her neat handwriting. "I did the same with mine, her name is Bloom."

"Bloom and Daphne, huh," He smiled. "Well at least we know who they are now." Flora got to her knees before she sat on the floor next to him, returning the card to his possession. "So have you been answering the questions?" She asked making Helia laugh slightly and shake his head.

"No...I read them and made an answer in my head, I just think it will be more genuine if I don't look like I'm trying to remember something rehearsed before," he took another of his cards and held it before her. "I've been writing poetry instead, about everything that's happening. Thought that now is as good a time as any to start. Who knows, if one of us makes it out of here alive, it might end up getting published."

"Assuming that you write what they want people to read. They'd probably change it."

"Probably," he acknowledged. "But writing poetry is a part of me and I need them to realise that even though they have this game and they can take my life, they will never take who I am." He crossed his arms and looked into Flora's green eyes. "Can we promise each other something?" Flora didn't know why he requested it, if they were to really go into the arena as a team then she had to listen to his propositions. "What is it?"

"That no matter what happens; we'll both try our best to win." Flora nodded her head and offered a kind smile. "Of course, what? Did you think I was just going to let you win?" She joked making Helia laugh again for a while; suddenly a beeping sound filled the cabin making the two tributes stand to their feet. "Attention passengers, we are now entering Magix Airspace."

The two of them walked to the nearest window and watched as the world of Magix slowly came into view of them, and, as soon as it did, an enormous cheer erupted from below. Thousands of people lined the streets, waving and cheering them to their destination and Flora caught a glimpse of two other tribute ships landing further ahead. Their numbers pained on the wings - Districts 8 and 11, Whisperia and Rhythm, if Flora had revised the full list correctly.

Helia's own eyes weren't as cheerful as they had been just a moment before, in fact, the cards he held in his hand were now scrunched up to a pulp in his hand and his pen was digging into the other. She supposed that it was one of two things. The first being the reality of just how well acclaimed and large the games were, they had never had to watch outside of their districts and the grandeur was so very different in person. And the second was how they could all stand there, smiling and waving, when their lives were falling apart and they were being marched off to slaughter.

A television screen mounted on one of the buildings in the distance showed their ships arrival and explained that Flora and Helia would now join the others at Alfea with the other tributes.

Faragonda suddenly tapped them both on the shoulders. "Alright, here we go." Helia put the cards and his pen into a pocket in his pants while Bloom showed Flora that she had them already packed inside a wheel-o-bag she now held inside her hands.

"Come over near the door," Faragonda instructed, Flora on my right, Helia on my left, walking between me and the Avox's carrying the luggage. I want you to keep up my pace. Remember your strategy, you can wave and hold hands as you walk, admire the crowd and look comfortable just make sure that you walk with your head held high alright." Both of them nodded before Helia held out his right hand for Flora to take and she did so, interlinking their fingers and immediately feeling his strong grip. They were going in this together and they were going to put on a show.

The ship landed and the ramp descended, Faragonda stood proud, adjusting her hair as Flora double checked herself and her pin was in place while Helia wiped any form of doubt from his eyes and turned on a smile.

The first thing that Flora felt was the sun, radiating through the opening and it reminded her of home, walking through the forest, eating berries and picking flowers for her sister. Faragonda took three steps and they followed in hot pursuit. The eruption from the crowd was far beyond anything either tribute thought possible, what they heard as a dull roar from the ship now sounded like an army declaring battle.

The first thing they both did was turn on a 1000 watt smile and march forwards, waving with their free hands at children along the sides. Flora reminded herself not to cry, not to think about Miele or Lili and to just keep on smiling. '_Don't think. Just smile and wave._ _Enter the arena as a team'_ the words circled around her head, echoing from ear to ear and then she did it. She lifted their intermingled hands into the sky, just like they had in District 12 and a whole new chorus of applause resonated.

The District Games were supposed to be an ugly affair, covered in blood-shed and tributes were expected to hate each other, to ignore one another until the arena and kill them the second they had. But Flora and Helia were breaking the rules. Their hands were gripping each other's so tightly that eventually they both were numb but neither of them showed it on their faces until they walked up one final flight of stairs, past security guards, and into the administration building.

"Well, well, well," a deep female voice spoke from their left, making Faragonda turn in that direction as Flora and Helia let their grip slip and feeling return once more. "You sure did put on a show for the cameras didn't you, Faragonda?"

"You have to play to the crowd," she smirked. "But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Griffin." Flora looked to the woman before her, clad inside a deep maroon red silk dress with a V neckline and high back collar, the length stopping just above her feet, jewellery hung from around her neck and her hair was in a strange kind of purple up-do. Looking at the two quiet, and somewhat bored tributes standing next to her told her only one thing. Helia tapped against Flora's finger 8 times, signalling that they were indeed from Whisperia - a planet of darkness and one that had brought about numerous victors in the past.

"Yes well, the crowd will do if you have no skill to back yourself with," Griffin commented though Faragonda kept her cool. "I mean look at those two, holding hands like children in need of guidance, at least my two don't need any of that kind of showmanship."

"I can assure you Griffin that both of these tributes have more than enough strength and mental power to take your two any day of the week."

"Well we will just have to see about that," Griffin lowered her voice, and it almost sounded like a death threat. Faragonda stepped towards her and smiled. "Yes we will." Before she stepped to her right and signalled them to follow.

"Nicely played," Helia commented as they continued down a long corridor before reading a set of stairs and ascending. Bloom and Daphne both let out muted laughs and Flora couldn't help but smile. Finally they reached a door labelled, 12, and Faragonda opened it using a pass key.

"This is your room." It was huge, a lot bigger than their accommodations on the ship, a central living area complete with couches and televisions for them to watch the games on and two large bedrooms shot off to either side. There were another two rooms, smaller than those, attached to each of them for Bloom and Daphne to sleep in and two private on suites. "Wow," Helia sighed.

"yes well you won't be spending a lot of time here, training sessions are held inside the great hall, it's down the stairs along another corridor and though two large doors. Your interviews will occur in the west wing, inside a new and improve facility and you can also grab your meals from there." Both nodded before Faragonda took two lanyards' from around her neck, both with card keys.

"These are your access in and out of the room, lights go out at 10pm every night, and dinner is served at 7pm on the dot. Training session times are on this sheet." Flora took a look at the timetable. "You choose which ones to go to but I suggest you attend all of them and leave your strengths until last. I will come and see you to take you to the interviews. You have two hours to get yourselves settled. I'd suggest," she paused, picking up a television remote and throwing it in Helia's direction. Luckily he caught it. "You watch a little TV."

They did, for the next hour and a half Helia and Flora watched television, taking note of which tributes looked like a unit and which ones they should be careful of. Faragonda was right about District 3 and District 11 being teams but the surprising part was District 7's tributes Musa and Jared from Melody and District 9's tributes Tecna and Timmy from Zenith had both done the same thing.

The group from Whisperia that they met inside the hall walked through the crowd without even a smile while the ones from Erakleon offered the odd smile here and there. The boy tribute from Downland waved to the crowd but the other did not, setting them worlds apart. It was only when Bloom and Daphne took the remote, turned off the TV and pointed to their rooms when they realised it was time to get dressed.

The crowds could still be heard outside her window and Flora resisted the urge to look through the window. Instead she turned her attention to getting herself ready. Carefully she pulled on her dress and admired herself inside a full length mirror before asking Bloom to zip her up, then she took a hold of her pin and began attaching it to her dress strap. Bloom turned around with her shoes when she dropped them to the floor, pointed to the pin and then shook her head.

"What?" Flora asked and she repeated the action. "I can't wear my pin?" She nodded but Flora turned on a smile. "I'm going to wear it anyway." Blooms hand movements became frantic before she tried to remove it herself and Flora held her hands still with her own. "Bloom, this is the one thing that I have that reminds me of home, the one thing that reminds me that I have to fight." Bloom's eyes softened. "So I am going to wear it, whether they like it or not."

When Flora stepped outside her room and laid eyes on Helia her heart melted. He was wearing a full three piece suit. Black jacket, black suit pants, a white long sleeved shirt with vest underneath, a satin green tie that matched her dress perfectly and shiny new black shoes.

Helia's own expression was one of joy as he laid eyes on her. The dress was stunning. A gown made of satin, straps beaded and crossed at the back and waist, a straight shirt that fell to just above her feet which were ordained with a pair of emerald green strappy heels. Flora blushed as Helia held his hand forwards and asked her to give him a twirl. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled and, arm in arm, they walked to the door. Daphne watched the two of them leave before she pointed at her chest, then to Flora and shook her head. Bloom nodded her head, pointed to herself, then made a mouth with her hands and shrugged her shoulders making her older sister nod in acceptance. They had tried to warn her but it was no use.

Faragonda met the couple in the hallway just before the main doors to the interview room. "You both look lovely," she explained, straitening Helia's lapel when she noticed the pin. "Flora you need to take that off."

"No!" She refused. "I want to wear it."

"You will get in trouble, or Avalon might pick up on it and ask some personal questions."

"Then I'll answer them with confidence, that's what you told us to do." Faragonda nodded, realising that Flora was indeed right.

The interviews began and were a swimming success. Each of the tributes went on stage and played out their personalities, some of them flatly saying that they were going to win the games, others that weren't so sure. Flora and Helia waited their turn and sat nervously on a couch; Flora leant into Helia's arm for comfort and looked around at the other tributes still waiting their turn. Only a few of their mentors were around and they only ever spoke in whispers to their tributes. Flora didn't recognise any of them and decided that it was better that she keep to herself.

Tribute, after tribute until finally Faragonda told Flora she was up.

Flora stood to her feet and walked to the curtain before pausing. "Remember, confidence," Faragonda whispered before Flora opened the curtains and was met by a huge applause from the invited crowd. She walked to Avalon, standing before two chairs with a smile plastered on his face. Wearing the same white suit he did every year. "Welcome Flora!"

"Thank you," Flora replied, not wanting to say 'it's good to be here' when it really wasn't.

"You are wearing a stunning dress, don't you agree everyone?" The crowd agreed, making her turn to show it off before taking her seat.

"So Flora, these interviews are for us to learn more about you as a person and I suppose the first thing I wanted to ask was why did you volunteer to take your sisters place in the reaping?"

"Because my sister means the world to me and I didn't want her to enter the arena when she is so young."

"An admirable act," he smiled once more, trying to cheer the crowd into giving Flora applause which they did happily. "I see that you are wearing a rose pin of sorts, it's rather beautiful."

"Thank you, it's my token from 12, my mother gave it to me."

"How did she get it?" There it was. The reason that Faragonda and Bloom had warned her, the personal question that could have two effects. One, make her more desirable as a tribute with the sad past or two; look weak before all of the other tributes.

"My father gave it to her, as a present, it was the last thing that he gave my mum before he died."

"I'm sorry about your loss," Avalon cooed as the crowd sighed. "But I think we have something that might cheer you up," he pointed to a screen on a distant wall to Flora's left and she turned to face it. "Say hello to your sister Miele and your mother Lily!" The crowd cheered again and Flora could feel her breath stick in her lungs. They both waved and smiled and Flora desperately wished that they were standing before her in person.

"Hey Flora!" Miele called, making tears appear in Flora's eyes as she smiled, trying not to break down in front of the camera's and look weak. "We believe in you honey we know that you can win this," Lily added as Miele nodded her head in agreement. "We love you, Flora. We'll see each other again soon." Flora nodded as the happy image of them froze and they disappeared.

It was only when Flora felt a cold drop of water against her chest that she realised the tears had flowed. Avalon smiled before taking a handkerchief from his pocket and Flora used it to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, you obviously love your family, you love them so much that you would risk your life in order to save there's. You sure are one of a kind Flora. Good luck in the games!" The crowd erupted in chorus as Flora smiled, waved her hand and was lead through another curtain on the other side of stage. There she saw the other tributes, sitting in silence; one of them sitting alone.

Flora took a seat as Avalon announced a commercial break before their final interview would take place. "That's a lovely dress," Flora whispered making the younger girl look to her and smile slightly. "Thanks." Her fingers aimlessly played with the material just above her knees.

"My name is Flora. You are Mirta, right?"

"Yeah that's me," Mirta smiled. "I love your pin."

"Thanks," Flora replied, offering her own smile. "I must have looked like a complete idiot before, cracking up like that."

"It's okay, everyone does with those package things."

"I noticed that you didn't get one," Flora inquired making Mirta look back to the floor and bite her bottom lip before speaking. "My parents died a long time ago..." her eyes shifted upwards slightly before returning to the floor. "It's just me now, so they didn't have to play one."

"I'm sorry, it was bad for me when my father died but both parents at once I couldn't imagine it."

"Hey do you mind shutting up, the final interview is on!" Someone barked from across the room and Flora noticed it was the boy tribute from Quantum. He was the exact opposite of kind and open Mirta, he was stern and Flora hadn't ever seen him once without a scowl. She obliged, offering a small smile that he didn't return as the District Games symbol replaced the screen and Avalon began speaking once more.

"Our final District tribute is also from 12. Please welcome to the stage Helia!" Flora heard the crowd muffled from behind the walls and curtains of the room they all shared. It felt odd, sitting inside a room with people who would eventually try and kill you but Flora had to do what she felt was right. Faragonda had told them that once they left the interview they could talk to or make alliances with whoever they chose. And, at the moment, there was something about Mirta that made her want her on her team. She didn't know anything about the girl's abilities, about her strength or guidance, but she knew that she wanted to team up with her in the arena when the time came.

She wondered if Helia would feel the same way about any of the other tributes sitting around her. The silence was unbearable but they all watched intently as Helia stalked out on stage wearing his best clothes and waving to the crowd. He took Avalon's outstretched hand into his and shook it firmly, waving once more before undoing his jacket and sitting down.

"So Helia, quite a catch you have from 12, hey?" Helia couldn't' help but laugh.

"Well I can't say the journey here wasn't with pleasant company," he looked to the camera as the crowd laughed. Flora's cheeks blushed ever so slightly and Mirta noticed it immediately.

"So what do you think Helia? Does the competition look strong this year?"

"They do," Helia replied. "I am not going to say that they are all hopeless because there are some very skilled fighters inside the arena. We all have a good chance at winning in the end."

"Ah yes but there can only be one winner," Avalon noted.

"And if I wasn't in the running then I'd want Flora to win. She'd be my bet." The crowd looked stunned, Avalon too. Flora had to stop herself from running through the curtain and asking him what he was doing. He was writing himself off, telling the sponsors to give her the gifts, to support her instead of him?

"Why is that?" Avalon choked, nearly lose for words.

"Because sometimes the strongest of people come from the weakest of packages." Faragonda, she must have been the one to tell him that. Or at least, that's what Flora thought. Those were her words. She told them to never underestimate anyone in the arena and now he was telling them not to underestimate her. Why wasn't he building himself up? Why wasn't he trying to get the sponsors? That was what he was supposed to be doing!

"An interesting statement but also a very true one," Avalon noted, "and sometimes the strongest motivations can come from the smallest of video segments." The connection was well done as a member of Helia's family appeared on screen. He had long white hair, and old and wizened face. "Ah my Nephew!" The man greeted with a smile. "I have every confidence in your abilities to fight and I know that you will be able to win this hands down. I have faith in you my boy, don't you ever forget that."

"I won't, Uncle!" Helia replied, though everyone knew it was a pre-recorded message. He looked so calm, cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside, he was cracking like an egg shell. His hands slightly trembled as they shook Avalon's for the second time, his eyes faded into a glaze, obviously trying to hide any form of emotion and the moment he stepped through the curtain Flora couldn't help herself. She stood up, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and prayed that it would all be over soon. He had just sacrificed one of the most important pieces in the game and now she wondered what he would lose in return.

"That concludes tonight's proceedings," Avalon announced. "We would like to wish all of our tributes the very best of luck and...Of course...may the odds be ever in your favour."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think the next chapter should be up in a week or so, hopefully sooner.<p>

Response to Anonymous Reviews:

FloraFan: Glad you liked the chapter I hope this one was okay too!

NaturePower: Thanks for reviewing.


	5. Final Days of Freedom

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far.**

**I'm sorry for the delay but writers block, again, decided to intervene but to make up for it this chapter is the longest I've ever written. This is the last chapter for this fic that will be rated T. The stories rating will change to M inside the next chapter for obvious reasons.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mild violence and blood**

**Chapter 4**

_**Final Days of Freedom**_

The following morning Flora was awoken by a knock on the door. Bloom stepped inside and did her usual breakfast sign and Flora nodded her head to say that she understood before forcing herself to take a shower and get dressed. Today was their first official day of training and, from now on, they had to eat all of their meals with the other tributes.

Nothing could be more awkward than sharing a meal with people who would either end up killing you or vice versa. It felt wrong for Faragonda to ask them to try and learn about their opponents, to talk to them, try to get to know a few. It all felt so terribly wrong.

Flora stepped out of room to see Helia watching the television; he had one foot on the coffee table and the other by his side. He was wearing the same clothes she was, a pair of tight black pants, black trainers, and a tight fitting short sleeved t-shirt. The only difference was hers was a v-neck.

"Morning," he acknowledged.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"No," he joked before looking up to her. "Though I don't think anything can really prepare you for eating food with people who want to slit your throat."

"Helia I want to ask you something," Flora began making him turn off the television and invite her to sit beside him. "What is it?"

"Are there any tributes that you want to partner up with? Other than me?" Helia thought about it for a moment before he shook his head slightly. "Honestly there are a few who have skills that could come in handy later in the games but I don't really have any in mind. What about you?"

"Mirta." Flora didn't hesitate. There was no point. Helia flipped through the other tributes in his head before her face was finally highlighted. "The female from District 4?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Why?"

"I don't know; there was something about her that just felt like she might make a good ally." Helia accepted her decision before thinking once more. "Anyone else? We should take an opportunity to try and get to know them today at breakfast and during training."

"That's all I have though I think that the tributes from Melody might be a good combination."

"Because she could have supersonic hearing?" Helia checked, knowing that the ability to hear others arriving from any direction inside the arena at day or night was an invaluable asset for them to use. Flora agreed. "Well we'll just see how today goes, remember what Faragonda told us, leave our strengths to last and work on smaller training sessions. Maybe we can try to pair up with people that we think may be good to try and get some idea of their skills." Flora agreed and then smiled before Helia stood to his feet and made his way to the door. "Helia. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now come on; we don't want to look like we're lazy by showing up late."

Hand in hand the two walked to breakfast, particularly because Flora was afraid that without Helia's hand in her own she would turn around and run away, the other to show that they were entering the arena as a united front and were going to train together as a team.

The doors opened to the great hall which was now decked out in the latest gear, swords and weapons of all shapes and forms hung on the wall to their left, all the way along until it met a climbing wall that reached toward the ceiling. Punching bags and plastic body dummies stood on stilts around the room in designated sections. Tables decked out with knots, a fire proof mat in one corner, throwing knife and archery range in the other.

Helia had never seen this many weapons in one location before and it brought about the reality of their situation. Flora's hand squeezed his own before they walked through another door and saw a smorgasbord of breakfast cereals, pancakes, toast, eggs and bacon. Flora's stomach churned at the thought of being overfilled and the fact that the people sitting around at tables were staring at them didn't help anything.

Then Flora saw Mirta offer her a smile and she lead Helia over to take a seat. The girl before them was eating a piece of toast, and, judging by how she picked at it slowly, she didn't exactly feel like eating either. "Hey," Flora smiled.

"Hey," Mirta replied as the two sat down. "So you are Helia right?"

"Yeah that's me," he offered his hand across the table and Mirta gave it a small shake.

"You were pretty impressive at the interviews last night," Mirta commented. "I don't think anyone guessed that you would back Flora like that."

"We're a team," he explained. "And if I didn't win I'd want Flora too."

"That's unlikely," spoke another's voice as they stood at the entrance door. It was Stella, the tribute from Solaria. "Because we all know who will really win this."

"Yeah and it won't be you," spoke a male from the other side of the room. "Now why don't you sit down, shut the hell up, and eat your breakfast." Flora and Helia had to stop themselves from laughing as she stormed off to the cart and began putting pieces of toast onto her plate. They turned their attention to their left and saw the complaining tribute from Quantum.

"I guess he's not much of a morning person?" Helia sighed making Mirta laugh.

"Nope," she disagreed. "I'm afraid Riven isn't much of an all day person."

"Excuse me," spoke a humble voice on their right. "Can we sit here?" It was the two tributes from District 11, Galatea and Derrick. Derrick held onto his plate but didn't speak a word while Galatea offered a smile and hoped that they would approve. The other tables were already full, people slowly grouping according to their preferences.

"Sure," Flora smiled and they each sat down. Helia stood to his feet and proceeded to collect a pancake or two for himself and forced Flora to eat at least one piece of toast before their training started.

"I'm Flora and this is Mirta and Helia," Flora introduced as she finished swallowing the last piece of crust.

"I'm Galatea and this is Derrick," Galatea replied with a smile though Derrick didn't reply. He pushed parts of his Nutra Grain cereal around the bowl of milk, never really eating any of them. A table behind Mirta burst out into a round of laughter though no one really took any notice, it sounded forced, like someone had said 'let's all laugh to look comfortable' and they did.

"You better eat something before training begins," Helia coaxed, making the younger boy look him in the eye at the very least before he looked back to his cereal. "I'm sorry," Galatea apologised, skidding closer to Helia. "He is just a bit shy around people that he doesn't know and this whole situation doesn't really help anything."

"That's fine," Helia replied before taking one of the pancakes from his plate and turning away from Derrick. After a couple of seconds he turned back around with two halves of it sticking out of mouth like oversized lips. When Mirta nearly choked on her juice Derrick looked up and he couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time Galatea had seen his smile since they left home.

"Attention everyone!" Hollered a loud and deep voice that caught the attention of everyone in the room. Standing with eleven different people, all dressed inside similar clothing to Helia and Flora, were behind her. "My name is Griselda and welcome to training. These will be your trainers, they will be stationed at all of the 11 stations set up outside. The 11 stations are as follows; Camouflage, Spear Throwing, Knot tying and survival tactics, Edible Plants, Hand to Hand combat, Weightlifting, Rock Climbing, Archery and Knife Training, Sword Training, Boxing and finally Winx Training."

Flora and Helia listened carefully and immediately noticed their strengths, some of the other tributes must have noticed theirs too because smiles spread across their faces. "There are some rules that we need to go over," Griselda began, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "There is a maximum of five tributes at any one station, you can pick and choose where you want to go, there is no mandatory station all of them are optional. You are forbidden from competing in any physical competition against another tribute, practice trainers will be able to help you for that purpose. Are the rules clear?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good," she smiled. "I hope you are ready then because this...right here, is your last chance to enhance your abilities before you enter the arena. Cause once you get your scores from the Ancestral Witches and leave in three days time, there is no turning back." The mood was sombre in the makeshift cafeteria; all of them were still in the silence. Layla and Nabu held their hands together and soon Flora felt Helia's clenching over her own. With her pin on her heart and Helia's hands in hers she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what promised to be the most gruelling day of her short teenage life.

The doors into the training arena flooded with tributes, all trying to get to their stations first, but Flora and their table waited for them all to rush through before getting to their feet. "Hey Derrick," Helia stated. "You want to train with me for the day?" The little kid looked to Galatea for confirmation and she nodded her head with a smile of acceptance. "I'll watch over him I promise," Helia whispered before the two left.

"Well that leaves the three of us," Mirta sighed as they walked through the doors. "Want to stick together?" Flora agreed and followed Mirta and Galatea to their first station of the day. It was Edible plants and the trainer seemed happy that he had some new students. Flora began identifying plants by how they looked while Mirta and Galatea tried their best. Flora managed to pass a simple test without even blinking and realised that maybe she and Helia had more of an advantage then they had thought previously. If their arena had anything even remotely forest or natural in style then chances were they would be able to navigate it without a problem. The others, who had to try several attempts to locate a single plant that wasn't poisonous wouldn't last long.

Eventually Galatea and Mirta were getting the hang of it and Flora spent her time looking around the training centre. Faragonda's wise words buzzed through her head _'__any information that you can get from the other tributes during training will be paramount to your success__'_.

Her eyes fixed on Helia and Derrick who were both at the sword training station, carefully picking weapons that would suit their abilities before following the master's moves. Derrick swung the blade to his right, then to his left when he suddenly lost his grip and sent it flying along the mat. "I'm sorry," Derrick apologised though Helia just smiled, picked up the hilt and passed it back to him.

"Try again."

Flora couldn't help but smile. She had never met Helia before the reaping and now she wondered what she would have done without him. He had single handily given her a new sense of self confidence that she never knew existed, had comforted her when she was falling apart, protected her image before all 12 Districts and now...now he was so perfect.

She couldn't believe that during those moments on the ship she actually considered not talking to him, not sharing anything with him, for fear that when the time came she wouldn't be able to kill him but right now she didn't care. If she and Helia were the last two of them to survive and they were forced to kill one another Flora would hold her arms outstretched and give him the chance to strike. He deserved it.

The lovely image was suddenly interrupted when a dummy flew to the other side of the room and Amentia stepped backwards, obviously happy with her effort. The spear was dead centre, straight through the heart and its tip now sat in the wall. Flora felt her throat suddenly constrict, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"Hey Flora we're ready to move onto the next." After learning how to start a fire, set a trap to catch food, attempt to throw spears themselves (unsuccessfully) the three of them moved to their next location, knife throwing. Another tribute joined them; she had shoulder length bright white hair and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rose," she greeted, making the others offer their names.

Flora wasn't sure what it was but there was something about this tribute that she didn't trust. Though, she supposed, she could always have been wrong, like she had been about Helia. The four of them all stood facing two targets at the other side of the room. Flora held one knife in her hand and followed the trainer's instructions for holding it correctly. Rose stood next to her, also paying attention, while Mirta stood behind the District 6 tribute and Galatea waited her turn behind Flora.

Satisfied that she had the grip part right Flora proceeded to swing the blade forwards and backwards to loosen her wrist before finally taking a turn at throwing it. It landed on the floor, in front of the dummy's stump. "Try again," Rose encouraged. "These aren't as easy as they look." Rose swung her own, bending her elbow backwards and forwards when her finger slipped.

Before Mirta could even react the knife flew over Rose's shoulder and straight into her own, forcing her to the floor with an agonising scream.

Griselda was on her feet in a flash, rushing to her side and shouting orders to others for bandages and a stretcher. Flora was close behind, remembering to place pressure around the wound to try and help the blood clot. Her hands pooled with the warm crimson blood as she looked from the blade imbedded in her pale skin to Mirta's slowly closing eyes. "Mirta!" She yelled. "Keep your eyes open!"

Trainers arrived with a stretcher as Griselda helped lift the limp girl onto it with two other trainers. Mirta's fingers surrounded Flora's blood covered hands before Griselda ordered them to carry her to the Medical Bay and Flora stood still, looking to the blood slowly drying on her hands.

"I-" Rose stuttered from behind, noticing that not one of the other tributes had tried to help in the accident. "I'm sorry; it was an accident, the grip felt slippery." She picked up another knife and let it run through her fingers with ease.

Helia stood before a shell shocked Flora and placed his hands onto hers, snapping her from her daze. This was not the place to look weak. Surrounded by twenty two other tributes and breaking apart at one incident. Flora straightened her back before picking up a knife from the bench and throwing it forwards to the dummy where it hit right on target before she glared at Rose and marched out of the room.

Every eye watched her leave as Galatea took Derrick into her arms and kept him calm while other trainers cleaned up the pool of blood spilt on the floor.

By the time Helia finished training and got back to the dorm with an update about Mirta's condition he saw Faragonda standing inside the main dorm. "What the hell happened?" She barked.

"It looks like it was an accident."

"There are no accidents, Helia!" Faragonda snapped once more, stepping forwards. "Tributes are not supposed to be injured inside the training sessions unless by their own hand. And Mirta didn't shove that knife into her own left shoulder now did she?" Helia shook his head before absently looking to the door on his right.

"Is Flora okay?"

"No she's not," Faragonda sighed. "Bloom and Daphne are trying to get her to calm down. She was an absolute wreck when she got back. Bloom saw blood and called me on video dial and I rushed straight over." She relented and collapsed into the chair, rubbing her temples with her forefinger and thumb from her right hand. "What a disaster."

"What will happen to Mirta?"

"She'll be treated for the wound, depending on the damage it could take anywhere from a few hours to a day of missed training to fix it."

"And they'll still send her in?" Helia asked, taking a seat on another of the lounges. "But...they can't do that, can they?"

"The Ancestral Witches can do whatever they want to, Helia, we have no control over any of it. They'll send her in alright to gauge audience reaction."

"Will this leak outside the centre?"

"It very well might," Faragonda sighed. "But let's just hope that it doesn't and that she recovers over night before tomorrow's training." Helia nodded his head in agreement, but his eyes again flicked to the door. "I don't have to remind you Helia, of what happens inside the arena do I?"

"No," he spoke. "But that doesn't mean that we need to go in there alone, or as a bunch of killing machines who have no soul. We're kids, we're friends."

"Just friends?" Faragonda pried, rising an eyebrow. "Or something more."

"We're a team," he clarified. "She has my back and I have hers."

"Assuming that you get away from the Tree of Life when the games begin that is." Faragonda saw something new inside Helia, a concern that none of her previous tributes had before. They had never cared about their own team member, shot down her idea of working together the moment that she suggested it and went their own way. And they all ended up dead.

Maybe Helia and Flora would be different; they had followed her advice word for word. Maybe they could actually have a chance at winning. "You both need to stay away from Rose, her mentor is Ediltrude and she's a relentless witch. Her tributes will show no mercy and will play dirty. You and Flora need to stay away from her."

"We can't," a quiet voice spoke from Helia's right, moving their attention there. Flora stepped forwards and took a seat next to Helia. "She's going to be inside our training sessions and at every meal we share for the next three days. We can't just leave Mirta to get away from her."

"You need to be careful; I don't want one of you to end up with a knife in the chest two days before the arena competition." They both agreed before she stood to her feet and started for the door. "Oh and you both need to eat more food. I don't care if you have to force it down each other's throats you need to eat. In the arena food isn't always there when you need it and, unless you can find it, you could be without it for a good day or two. Entering the arena on a full stomach will make you better prepared." She closed the door behind her and Helia knelt before Flora's glazed eyes.

"I went and got an update on Mirta. She came out of surgery just fine and will be at training tomorrow."

"That fast?"

"Yeah," Helia smiled. "They are pretty advanced medically here, plus they need to make sure that they still have her in the games and at fighting condition. She'll be okay."

"I shouldn't have broken down...what kind of tribute am I if every time I see blood I freak out!" She stood to her feet and began pacing the room, Helia forced to watch her as he stood. "What kind of tribute wants to just run through those doors and never return?"

"A human one," Helia interrupted, walking forwards and taking her shoulders into his hands. "You're only human Flora, we all are. Sure, you have your Winx but, we are all human. I think the real question that both we, and the rest of the Magical Dimension should be asking is, what kind of leaders send twenty four teenagers and children into an arena to kill each other? What kind of children are taught to kill from the moment they learn to walk? What kind of people can stand around inside a training centre and not try to help someone who has been hurt?"

Flora's eyes filled with tears once more before she ploughed her head into his shoulder and cried. Helia wrapped his arms around her, holding the two together. "We don't have the problem, Flora. The Magical Dimension does."

At breakfast the following morning Flora's feet ran into a sprint as she reached Mirta who stood and hugged her in return. "I'm so glad that you're okay, I was worried."

"I'm okay now," Mirta smiled. "But yeah it was pretty scary. I mean dead before I even get in the arena, what a way to start right?" Helia let out a laugh before he took a seat next to Galatea and Derrick, slightly brushing his hand through the boy's blonde locks. "Hey buddy."

"Hey Helia," he smiled. "Pancake?" Helia took it into his hand before taking a bite.

"Don't mind if I do."

The rest of that morning had followed smoothly and Flora was surprised to see Mirta do so well on the Rock Climbing section even with her newly operated on shoulder. Helia was right; they sure had performed a miracle in getting her back into working condition; the only visible sign that anything happened was a scar about an inch in length that just below her collarbone.

Together the girls reached the camouflage station when the two tributes from Melody approached. Flora had to stop herself from smiling and even Helia looked to her from the Archery station, indicating that it was now or never that they learn a little more about her powers capabilities.

Flora nodded her head slightly before continuing to paint what appeared to be the colour of mud over her left arm. Musa, the female tribute, stood beside her and started to paint a similar pattern over her own skin. "Hi," Flora greeted. "I'm Flora."

"Musa," she greeted easily as Mirta and Galatea decided to try their luck at the edible plants test again. "This is Jared," she pointed with her thumb to the dumbfounded guy standing behind her.

"Hi," he waved. "Pretty rough day here yesterday, man that was a bad accident."

"Yeah it was," Flora sighed, though she wasn't entirely sure about whether 'accident' was the right word to use. "Good thing that they managed to fix Mirta up fine."

"Yeah it is," Musa added, feeling the tickling sensation that the brush made against her skin. The two worked in silence before Musa put the brush down. "I know you want to ask me something so just ask me." Flora opened her mouth to reply but no words came. "What? You think that I didn't see you and your partner over there checking us out when we walked over."

"It's just, we wanted to know if it was true, about District 7 fairies."

"What about us?" Flora pointed to her ear and Musa laughed slightly.

"Oh right, yeah that's true. Though I'm afraid Jared isn't possessed with the same skill," she turned to watch him hitting the a punching bag alongside the boy tribute from District 1. "Not that it matters once the games start anyway, all of the things that we think will work to our advantage end up not working at all." Flora had to agree, the arena was unpredictable and only the Ancestral Witches knew the full extent of their vicious plans. "You know you're lucky Flora," she suddenly spoke, making Flora alert at the random nature of the conversation. "You have a lot of things to fight for; you have a lot of motivation."

"We all do, death can be a pretty good motivator."

"Other than that... you have your sister, your mother, your home. Some of us... some of us have nothing."

"I'm sure that's not true," Flora sighed. "Everyone has something to fight for."

"Yeah," she admitted drearily before stepping away slightly. "But it doesn't necessarily mean it's worth the fight."

The following day was their last chance for training and this time Helia and Flora spent most of the day together before they broke off into their groups. Galatea decided to sit out on another session while Helia helped Derrick be careful with the throwing knives and Mirta stood well away.

Everything was going okay until Flora and Mirta finished their latest session of Winx training and saw Rose. She was slumped on one of the cafeteria chairs and her shoulders shook up and down. The two exchanged a glance, wondering if they should go and help comfort the crying tribute or leave her to her own devices. Faragonda had warned her not to go anywhere near her but she couldn't just leave her there. The answer became clear.

Flora stepped forwards before sitting next to her while Mirta stood a little further away and held her hands to cover her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Flora cooed making Rose lift her head and wipe away her tears. "No...I...I'm so sorry about what happened on the first day of training. I should have been more careful, I..." she paused as another sob wracked her body and Flora's hand found its way to her back.

"It's okay, it could have happened to anyone," Flora sighed looking to Mirta for confirmation.

"Yeah it could have," she admitted, kneeling before her. "Look Rose, accidents happen all the time, I'm sure this isn't the first time another tribute was hurt inside training. I mean we've all gone back to our apartments feeling battered and bruised."

"But I should have been more careful, shouldn't have let my grip slip."

"It's okay," Mirta soothed. "Besides, today is our last chance at training; you should be out there with Troy and the others getting some practice in."

"But I'm no good at some of the stations. I mean I can't see what plants are edible and what ones aren't, I can't tie a knot properly or climb without falling down."

"Then we'll help you," Flora smiled. "I'll help you with the plants and Mirta can help with the climbing." Rose's head lifted and she looked into Flora's green eyes with a sense of wonder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and you can help us with the hand to hand combat stuff, and using weapons," Mirta offered. "Maybe you could even teach me how to throw the knives without accidentally stabbing someone." Rose laughed. "Okay then let's go."

For the rest of the day the tributes practiced and worked hard but their moment of truth finally came. After dinner was served they would all be called back into the training centre to give their demonstration to the Ancestral Witches and be given a score from 1-12 based on the skills they show them.

Boy tributes went first, then the girls, and it was in district order so Flora and Helia had to wait until the very end. Mirta waited and talked with them until she was called in District 4 and followed Riven. Rose left them next with District 6. And soon person after person did their demonstration and were escorted back to their accommodations.

Derrick had fallen asleep on Galatea's lap by the time District 3 was called and she didn't want to wake him until it was District 10's turn to shine. "Poor little guy," she sighed, quietly brushing loose strands of hair away from his face. "He's been trying so hard."

"He'll be okay," Helia smiled. "He's been doing well in training."

"Thank you for looking after him like you did, I think breaking him out of his shell has made him a lot more confident."

Another half an hour and Flora and Helia were all that remained. "Helia of District 12," Griselda commanded from the open door and he stood to attention. "I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Yeah," Flora smiled.

The moment Helia entered the training centre he saw them, the three witches, sitting at a table at the far side of the room. This was it. He needed to get a good score from them in order to attract more sponsors, but the biggest problem was the higher the score the more other tributes wanted to kill you. "Well Helia," spoke one. "When you are ready."

He nodded, walked straight to the knife throwing section and took three, attached them to his belt and proceeded to the climbing wall. After stretching slightly he took a hold of the first rock, then another and another, his feet finding perfect holes for reach the top. Within just fifteen seconds he had reached the top and held onto his position with one hand as he took the first knife and threw it at a dummy on the other side of the room, hitting it square in the chest.

Another knife and this time he threw it to a wall target on the far side of the room, hitting the bullseye. Finally Helia removed the last knife and sent it through the air towards the rope holding the punching bag in mid air, it sliced through perfectly, the point severing the tie and sending it to the floor. Satisfied he scrambled across and then down the wall before jumping off mid climb and landing with his feet together. He stood tall, watching them scrawl down their ideas before Griselda ushered him from the room through another door where Daphne was waiting.

Flora sat nervously wondering how Helia was doing inside when the answer became obvious. "Flora, they are ready for you." Flora nodded, stood to her feet and followed Griselda through the room and into the training centre. Judging by the paint splattered on the floor in one corner, the marks against the archery targets, the disfigured dummy and the fallen punching bag, all of those before her had showed their full power.

"Whenever you are ready," spoke one of the voices before her.

Flora walked over to the edible plants garden before taking several sticks and pieces of bark, tendrils of vine and herbs into her hands. Then she closed them and concentrated her magic into the items. The sticks straightened, pieces of bark morphed into sharp arrow heads, vines wound from the tip to the notch and before she knew it she had seven arrows at her disposal, all made of natural material.

The witches didn't look too impressed and Flora could understand why. They had sat through twenty three demonstrations and were probably eager to leave the centre and go back to their comfortable retreats to spend a peaceful night, while she wondered whether it would be the last night she would have to live.

Taking a bow from the archery range Flora added one of her arrows and shot, straight forwards; it hit the bulls-eye. The witches were still murmuring behind her, talking to each other about something that Flora couldn't quite hear. If only she had Musa's supersonic hearing it would be easier. Flora turned, a new target, shot forwards and hit the dummy, rolled forwards on one shoulder, landed in a kneeling position and shot again to another target used for knife practice - bullseye. Flora loaded the fourth arrow where she sat before she closed her eyes. _'This should get their attention'._

The arrow fired, it hit the head of one dummy, flew across the room and into another before flying and splitting her first arrow in half. Upon opening her eyes though she expected to see the witches jaws drop. She expected them to wonder how she had done what she just did, whether it was possible or not. When she saw when she opened them was one of the witches with their head on the table, another drinking a glass of water unamused and the other with her head held up by her elbow, none of them looked remotely interested.

A burning rage filled Flora like never before. They chose their tributes, they brought them all here, they trained them and now, they didn't have the decency to give Flora five minutes of their precious time! Flora did something she never thought possible. Picking up her remaining three arrows she notched them into the string, held the bow horizontally and fired, straight towards the three witches before her.

The witch on the far right widened her eyes before suddenly retracting back to the wall, waking the one in the middle as the other choked on their water and started to squirm. Then they stopped. Flora held her hand forwards, stopping the arrows just before each of the witches' eyes. They were too scared to blink, too scared to move. Griselda was ready to step in and intervene but she didn't.

Flora wanted to release the arrows, let them fly through the witches heads, to kill them right here and now. It would mean the end of the games; it would mean the end of their reign. But she knew it wasn't right. If she killed the witches then all of District 12, including her mother and sister would end up dead. What would happen to Helia, and Faragonda, if they were accused of helping her take the witches out. Where would they all be?

Flora lowered her hand and the arrows fell from the sky, landing on the table with an innocent bounce. "Thank you for your consideration." And with that she left. She didn't wait for Griselda to usher her from the room and instead walked out on her own accord before following Bloom.

The moment Flora entered the apartment she was met with a cross Faragonda and concerned Helia. "How did it go?" Faragonda asked, sternly.

"I shot arrows at the witches."

"You...did...what!" Helia couldn't believe Flora had done something like that but Faragonda's eyes could have burnt her where she stood. They were so large, so dangerous, that he feared looking into them would turn him to stone. "Why?" she demanded.

"They weren't paying attention to me! If I am going to die inside these games the least they can do is give me five minutes of their attention!"

"YOU...NEVER...ATTACK...THE...WITCHES!" Faragonda screamed. "They make up every rule in the games; they are the ones who can change a rule at any time while you are inside. They can cut all of your sponsors; corner you using tricks and techniques inside the arena to make sure that you die. Is that what you want?"

"No!"

"Well that could happen now," Faragonda took a seat on the couch before Helia and Flora did the same, they all looked to the television, waiting for the results to come through.

"How close did you get?" their mentor asked, breaking the silence.

"Three centimetres away from their eyes." She let out a smile and Helia wondered why she had changed so quickly. "Well, it might just work in our favour."

"Good evening everyone and happy District Games!" Avalon spoke with a smile on his face. Helia held his hands together, nervously bouncing his leg up and down while Flora crossed her arms in anticipation. "Today our twenty-four tributes from across the Districts used all of their training skills gained over the last three days to show the Ancestral Witches what they were made of. They are then given a score from 1 to 12, one being the worst and twelve being the best. So here are the results!"

Tributes images appeared under each districts number and Flora watched intently as the list grew, wondering what her new found friends inside the training centre had achieved.

_District 1 – Erakleon – Brandon (9) and Diaspro (8)_

_District 2 – Solaria – Kylar (7) and Stella (9) _

_District 3 – Andros – Nabu (8) and Layla (8) _

_District 4 – Quantum – Riven (11) and Mirta (7)_

_District 5 – Downland – Sponsis (4) and Amentia (11)_

_District 6 – Gaien – Troy (8) and Rose (10)_

_District 7 – Melody – Jared (8) and Musa (9)_

_District 8 – Whisperia – Bishop (11) and Darcy (10)_

_District 9 – Zenith – Timmy (7) and Tecna (7)_

_District 10 – Earth – Andy (7) and Roxy (7)_

_District 11 – Rhythm – Derrick (6) and Galatea (8)_

_District 12 – Linphea – Helia (10) and Flora (11)_

Faragonda nearly jumped out of her chair with excitement. "Fantastic scores," she smiled. "I've never had tributes earn these kinds of results before." Although Helia and Flora were happy with the result Flora's mind still ran a mile an hour. The only people who got scores like 11 were the favourites from the betting agencies. Riven, Bishop, Amentia; they all were impeccable fighters and she could see one of them winning but Flora couldn't see herself winning. As morbid as it sounded she couldn't see herself returning home no matter how hard she tried.

"They gave you the high score so you will look like more of a challenge to the others," Faragonda explained, sitting before her. "The more of a threat you are the more the others will want to take you out early."

"So they have painted a target on her back?" Helia asked making Faragonda nod her head.

"The problem with the training scores is that they have a two-fold effect. On one hand the higher the number the more sponsors you will receive, on the other the more others will try to take you out." Flora looked to the floor and sighed. "I've done it to myself, I shouldn't have shot at them."

"But you did and what happened cannot be changed now," Faragonda replied before walking to the main door and opening it. "Get some sleep tonight, the games begin tomorrow. You will eat breakfast here in the dorm then we're off to the arena." Both tributes nodded their head before Faragonda left and Helia wrapped Flora in a hug.

"It will be okay," he whispered. "We're a team remember, we can get through this." Flora nodded her head before he helped her to her room and then turned off the light.

Flora stared to the ceiling before she turned and looked to the rose pin on her night stand. _'__Whatever happens...I want you to know that I'm proud of you - so proud of you. I don't care what you have to do, what decisions you have to make, if it will bring you home then you do it alright.'_ Flora hoped that her mother's words would ring true when the time came. Turning away from the golden pins surface she closed her eyes, curled into a ball and prayed that tonight wouldn't be her last.

The following morning Bloom opened the door to Flora's room and roused her from her sleep before taking her into her arms. Flora returned the gesture, understanding that Bloom felt that this was her best way to say goodbye. "Thank you, Bloom, for everything." She nodded with a smile before pointing to an outfit set out by her cupboard, standard issue for all of the tributes.

It wasn't flattering or brightly coloured but it was all she needed to survive. Nodding her head Flora went to the bathroom, enjoyed the water over her skin and made sure to brush and floss her teeth though - she didn't put on any perfume and used roll on deodorant.

Finally dressed she met Helia in the main room, sitting at a table set out with their breakfast. He offered a smile before taking Flora's seat out for her. They ate in silence, drinking as much water as they could and eating enough to fill their stomachs but without feeling bloated or over full. Food could be scarce in the arena for a few days and water was a luxury that not all found. Once Flora swallowed her fourth glass of water for the morning Helia decided to speak. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," she answered nervously. "What about you?"

"As 'okay' as anyone else in this situation," Helia replied.

"I just wish that this stupid thing never existed," Flora whispered quietly, watching Daphne collect their plates in the corner of the room. "Yeah," Helia agreed. "But without it I wouldn't have met you." Flora's eyes softened as she lifted her head, her cheeks blushing a light pink. "I mean what would be the chances of us actually meeting and having a conversation at home? Let alone a meal."

"No, we would have, eventually," Flora debated.

"Oh yeah, if I came to your house and asked you on a date, would you have said yes?"

"What-"

"Morning everyone!" Faragonda announced as she entered the dorm, preventing Flora from answering the question. "Have you both eaten and drunk plenty of water?" They both nodded. "Good, now as you know today's the day." She took a seat on the edge of the sofa and faced them both. "There are a few important decisions that you should make before you go into the arena. The first is, are you going to go for the Tree of Life or not?"

"I was going to grab a bag and run for it," Flora explained. "My mother told me that I shouldn't stick around and let the others fight for weapons."

"A logical decision," Faragonda agreed. "But it all depends on what you see on that tree. The trick is to find what you want, grab it and get out of there. When the games begin you will probably be separated from each other. The trick is to make sure that you will eventually find each other at some point. You can go it alone if you really want to but you are such an incredible team and you will have more of a chance at winning this if you do it together." Helia nodded his head and Flora followed suit.

"Now when we leave here you will be able to see the other tributes one last time, their mentors will also be there to give them last minute advice but I am going to give yours right here." They leaned in, intently listening for some words of guidance. "Don't die."

"That's it?" Helia asked, an eyebrow rising.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple advice. You already know what to do. Get what you need, run and hide, find water, stay hidden, attack and kill when necessary and try to find your way back together. The other thing that you both need to be made aware of, especially you Flora, is that upon entering the Magical Reality chamber all forms of magical healing will be stripped from you."

"Why?" Flora asked though deep down she knew the answer.

"It's to make sure everyone is on the same skill level. What is the point of having only some of the tributes with healing abilities and being able to heal themselves after every injury. It would cause anarchy and basically kill off any of the others without magic...no offence Helia."

"None taken," he sighed crossing his arms and taking a pair of fingerless gloves that Daphne held forward. Flora did the same with Bloom's pair. "That's everything," Faragonda checked and both Avox's nodded. "Well then it's time to head to the arena."

Outside the administration building, and surrounding the west and east entrances, were twelve hover ships. They were small enough to hold two people and each was labelled with the districts number. Just outside the gates the path between the school and the Magical Reality chamber was boarded with people. Hundreds cheered. Flora stood nervously with Helia by her side when the door opened and they were instructed to step inside.

The District 1 ship left first, flying through the gates as the tributes inside responded to the crowd. The second was close to follow, each of them automated to go straight to the arena at a specific pace. Flora saw Mirta sitting inside her own next to a grouchy Riven and she waved, making the young girl wave in return though she too was missing her smile. Three left next, followed by Mirta in four, five, six, seven saw the travel of Musa and Jared. Eight left and Flora and Helia recognised the mentor seeing them off as Griffin.

Faragonda stood by the door, her hand ready to close it. "Smile for the cameras, give the audience watching all your love and support and they will give it back. Good luck."

"Thank you for everything Faragonda," Helia said, holding his hand forwards. Faragonda took it and gave it a firm shake. "You can thank me when you win." The door closed as the tenth ship left, followed by Derrick and Galatea in the next. Both of them waved and Flora and Helia did the same. Then their ship took off, lifting into the sky and following the parade of sacrifice. Flora's hand gripped onto Helia's so tightly that he thought he may lose circulation in it but he didn't mind. His own grip was probably doing the same in return.

Flying down the path with people cheering on each side and smiling like there was nothing wrong felt like the biggest insult to life but they had to do it, look like they were fine, look like they would come out of there alive when all evidence proved to the contrary.

The ship proceeded to the end of a landing pad where the other tributes were already making their way to the magical reality chambers doors. It was a large cylinder style building with a ramp that lead from the ground floor up to its level half way. Soldiers opened the doors and escorted everyone to their destination. Flora and Helia followed the others, all in order. They were stopped at the door, asked to check their names off on a list and sign their consent.

Flora read over the details of her mother and sisters address, wondering if the next time she'd be inside that home would be in the wooden coffin. She signed the paper and they passed through a thin magical barrier, making Flora's body tingle slightly but Helia felt nothing. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded.

They were directed to the final two circles and told to stand in position and not move until the end of the countdown. The barrier around the circles was invisible but it was there. Any part of their body to pass through it would turn to dust immediately. Flora looked to Helia as he gave her an encouraging nod and a voice sounded over the loud speaker. "Let the games begin!"


	6. Blood Bath

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed this story so far. This chapter and all others following it will be rated M with warnings like the one below given to each based on their content. This chapter also follows on directly from the prologue.**

**Weapon descriptions will be given at the end of the chapter with their names and who used them for your reference.**

**Warning: This chapter contains strong violence blood and slight gore you have been warned.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Blood Bath**_

"3," Flora closed her eyes for just one moment, praying to whoever she could that this would all turn out okay, that they would cancel the games at the last minute, stop the countdown and allow them all to go home.

"2..." but it would never happen so Flora opened her eyes and inhaled one final breath into her lungs.

"1..."

The canon fired, the shields disappeared and twenty four tributes sprinted towards the Tree of Life. Flora's legs burned as she pushed them to their limit, hoping to get to the backpack she had her eyes so carefully focused on. She tried not to look around, tried to keep her eyes straight, focused on grabbing the bag and running into the woods but she couldn't.

Rose was one of the first from her circle, she ran forwards, zapping one of the tree limbs using magic from her hand and Flora nearly had a heart attack. She hadn't done any magic related training during their three days together. The branch fell and her desired item fell into her hands. With the broadsword intact she turned, watching Troy try and reach for a backpack on the ground. Then he felt it, something slice across his back. Turning around he saw Rose with a smile on her face before she ran forwards, ramming the blade through his abdomen and twisting it horizontally, blood splattering all over her black attire.

A sudden spark of white caught Flora's eye and she turned to see Darcy throw three kunai knives towards Rose who moved Troy's now lifeless body to shield herself. Then Rose smirked, ripped one from Troy's shoulder and threw it towards the male tribute from Downland, who fell four meters away from Flora with a knife through his eye.

Flora stooped down to grab the backpack when she was showered with leaves. Lifting her gaze she saw dark shadows, shifting between the sunlight. They jumped from one branch to another, trying to reach for the specific weapon that they wanted. For a moment Flora wondered if Helia was up there, after all, climbing had always been his strength.

Then she heard a yell and saw the blonde haired tribute from Solaria hanging onto a lower branch by his left arm. He looked up to Riven, the magenta haired boy from Quantum who had a grin on his face as he raised his newly acquired flambard sword. Flora's eyes widened before she scrambled back onto her feet, hoping not to see or hear what was going to happen next.

But she did hear it, the agonising scream, the snap of broken branches, the thud as he landed on the grass below. She did see it, the missing limb cut off at the elbow, the blood spilling all over his body as he desperately tried to stem the flow. The ankle pointing in the wrong direction preventing him from any possible escape and Darcy looming over him with a smile on her face, her foot poised above his neck.

Flora's eyes closed as she ran forwards, aiming for the front line of trees. Tears threatened to fall but she refused to let people think she was weak. Then she heard it, the snap as his screams silenced. Flora didn't stop; she kept on running, her eyes focusing ahead as the other tributes all began to disperse with their prize.

All but two.

As Flora reached the tree line she ran a good few rows in and hid, trying to catch her breath. The Tree of Life still towered in the distance as Flora watched the District 1 tribute Diaspro step out from hiding and run to scavenge something. A smart play, wait until everyone else is gone and pick up whatever is left over.

Or at least it seemed like a good plan until the overconfident Stella from Solaria followed her. "What do you think you're doing?" Stella asked as Diaspro stooped to pick up a small bag, later deciding to drop it and run straight for the tree. Stella removed one of the sai's she had holstered in her belt, took a firm grip on the handle and threw it towards Diaspro's foot where it lodged through making a cry escape her lips. Diaspro desperately tried to pull it out of her foot but the pain was unbearable. She knelt down, using both of her hands and pulled it skyward but again nothing budged. The blood oozing from the cut now spilt onto the grass as she groaned and grunted, trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes.

But the worst was yet to come. Flora watched as Stella prepared a running stance and hit Diaspro side on, forcing her body in the opposite direction to her ankle with a sickening snap. Flora's hands rose to her mouth as Diaspro screamed so loud birds inside the forest trees all flew towards the sky.

Stella straddled the young fairy, pinning both of her hands on the ground with her own. "You are weak, you know that right?" Diaspro didn't reply, just breathed heavily as spots filled her vision. Stella moved one of her feet and put pressure on her ankle, forcing another scream from her throat. "You...are...weak. You don't deserve to be a tribute inside these games."

"None of us do!" Diaspro yelled. "None of us should even be here!"

"No, but this is so much fun." Diaspro conjured as much spit as she could into her mouth before sending it straight to Stella. It landed on her face making the sun fairy release her hold on her arm to wipe the offending matter. With her distracted, Diaspro tried to reach for a small knife to her left. Her arm stretched when she finally felt it and brought it towards Stella's head.

"Nice try Bitch," Stella exclaimed as she caught the arm with the knife in it and stared into Diaspro's eyes, though she didn't blink as the District 2 tribute took the other sai from her belt and plunged it into her wrist, pinning it to the ground. With one bloodied wrist and a broken ankle all hopes of Diaspro surviving her encounter disappeared. It was almost as if she had accepted her defeat, she didn't struggle, didn't activate her Winx. It was almost like she had finally given up and was waiting for the end, hoping that it would come soon.

Flora tried to stand to her feet, tried to force herself past the shelter of the trees to help her, but what would her hopes of survival be? Her right wrist had been impaled, her foot was the same. The chances of her being able to make it any further in the games were minimal if not non-existent. She wouldn't be able to run away from danger with the foot injury. The wrist would prevent her from wielding a weapon. So Flora did the only thing she could do, she stayed where she was, hoping that if Stella wasn't merciful enough to kill her properly she would be able to put her out of her misery herself.

"See, weak," Stella laughed, bending Diaspro's wrist back, forcing the knife from her hand before it too dislocated. Stella looked at the glimmering blade from the sunlight and smiled at the helpless girl below her. "This is a nice blade," she smiled, examining the knife as she lifted it from the bloodied earth while Diaspro's body shivered with a mixture of fear and pain. "If you had not surprised me with this then I might have gone a little easier on you." She raised the tip of the blade before Diaspro's golden eyes. "But you brought this on yourself!"

Flora closed her eyes as Stella lowered herself over Diaspro's face and another scream erupted into the open. A few moments later she pulled back, holding something between her fingers that looked like a small orb. Flora saw crimson red liquid flowing down the side of Diaspro's head, staining her blonde hair. Then Stella forced Diaspro's mouth open, shoved whatever the orb was into it and held her knife above her neck. "Good luck in the afterlife." Flora closed her eyes and turned away and by the time she opened them Stella was gone, the sai's missing from Diaspro's body.

All that remained was the knife, sticking through her throat.

A canon fired making Flora's heart palpitate and her body jolt, then another, and another, and another. Four canon fires, four people dead, and it had only been a few hours. Flora suddenly started counting the bodies in her head; there was the tribute from Gaien that Rose killed, the male tribute from Downland, the blonde boy from Solaria and the male from Earth who now lay limp at the very base of the tree.

Four deaths...not five, Diaspro was still breathing.

Flora had told herself that she would help put her to rest if Stella hadn't been kind enough to do it herself. And it turned out, she hadn't. Or she had tried and failed. Flora stood to her feet and carefully began running into the Tree of Life, hoping that the ships would postpone collecting the bodies while someone alive was still around.

When she reached her side, Flora nearly wretched, the small orb had been an eye and now Diaspro had one eye closed, the other missing, the knife through her throat, wrists and ankle a complete mess. "Please," a soft and shallow voice spoke, making Flora look down and see Diaspro's remaining eye lid open. Flora nodded her head before kneeling at Diaspro's head and placing her hands onto the knife, carefully pulling it upwards as Diaspro groaned from beneath and the sound of flesh rubbing against metal entered her ears. Then it came, the eye ball followed the blades course and fell to the ground with a small plop and Flora felt vomit forming at the back of her throat.

She swallowed it before moving to Diaspro's side, the knees of her pants now soaked with blood. She held the blade over her chest, right over her heart and paused for a moment before finally lifting her arms above her head and stabbing it past her ribs and into her heart. Diaspro gave a strangled gasp before her lips curled into a smile and her eye closed.

Flora looked to the sky and the canon fired. Getting her bearings she stood to her feet, deciding to leave the blade where it was. Weapons left inside bodies were removed from the arena and to be honest Flora wasn't looking forward to carrying a memory of what she did with her for the rest of the games. With one final deep breath she hurried back to the shelter of the woods.

Stepping over trees and though the forest she felt sticky, the humidity rising and although the sun's heat was kept away by the foliage the humidity was easily felt and before she knew if Flora was sweating. She removed her hooded jacket, packed it into her bag and continued forwards, listening intently for any sound that wasn't made by natural means.

Flora licked her lips after she had been walking for what felt like a good three hours before she stopped and removed her shoes, stretching her toes. Her throat was dry, mouth parched and although she had drunk plenty of water earlier in the day before entering the arena the humidity probably forced her body to sweat it all out again.

She hadn't seen any sign of water on her long journey and had checked just about everywhere she could. But the moment of rest looked like as good a time as any for her to check what she had in her bag so she prepared her provisions, laying them out on the ground before her. One thin black sleeping bag that reflected body heat, a bottle of iodine for cleaning water, a box of matches, a small coil of wire and a two-litre plastic bottle with a cap for carrying water that's bone dry.

Suddenly Flora's thirst became more apparent, how hard was it for them to fill the damn thing up, she supposed that water was a luxury inside the games, finding it wasn't easy and when it was found you needed to make the most of it. She tried to look on the bright side; at least she had something to hold it in when she did find it.

After packing up everything she set on her search once more, trudging through the forest at a slower pace as a headache formed behind her eyes and stretches from temple to temple, one of the first signs of dehydration.

Hour after hour her search was in vain until she found a plant that she instantly recognised. With a smile Flora walked up to the dark green bush with its red fruit. She plucked one from its position on the tree and bit into it. The fruit was plain, not all that juicy or sweet and contained eight seeds total that Flora replanted back into the ground. She ate another before continuing on her quest, the fruit had helped her thirst slightly but she needed water. Without it she wouldn't be able to function in a couple of days and that was not an option.

The sun began to set in the distance, illuminating the rainforest as numerous hoots and howls could be heard. Flora finally stopped and looked to the sky, her arms and legs feeling heavy. It was time to set up camp. Looking around she found the perfect place for her to sleep, a tree with a large over-hanging branch, enough for her to lie on. With a smile she proceeded to climb it, one steady moment at a time she found her footing and reached the limb in just over two minutes. She wondered how long it would take Helia to climb it, probably thirty seconds at his speed.

Sitting on the limb Flora looked to the sunset, watching the Tree of Life so far away in the distance now. The bodies would have been lifted from the arena by Magix's fleet of aircrafts. She wondered how many of their bodies would be delivered and whether they went home straight away or were kept until the very last day when the winner was announced, in some morgue under Alfea's basement levels. It was a creepy thought that was interrupted by the sound of Magix's anthem playing.

The sky became a sea of screens, not one part wasn't covered with Magix's A symbol. When the anthem stopped the names and faces of the dead appeared in District order. District 1 brought the picture of Diaspro, such a pretty looking girl with her light blonde hair, who had met her end in one of the most brutal ways. District 2 was Kylar, the handsome young man who smiled and waved to the crowd, she wondered how many family members he had back home. District 5's Downland male, Sponsis, appeared on the screen and Flora breathed a sigh of relief. No one had died from District 4, Mirta was safe.

District 6 brought the image of Troy, the only tribute that Flora remembered being killed by the other tribute from their own district. Faragonda had warned her that she would play dirty, the trick inside the training centre came to mind immediately but Flora had to admit that maybe she was just being strategic. She could have taken Helia out as soon as the canon fired too, but she didn't. Why hadn't she?

District 10 was the last one and the smiling face of Andy appeared before fading back to the anthem and making the screens disappear. The stars and moon now all that remained. Mirta, Galatea, Derrick, Musa, Jared and Helia, they were all safe. They had made it through the first day but Flora knew not to count her chickens before they hatched.

Those who ran towards the river would have an abundance of water and others who fought at the Tree of Life would have plenty food and weapons they were just dying to use. They would probably try to hunt during the night and Flora wondered if she would be awoken from her dreams by another canon firing. She sincerely hoped that the bloodshed could stop for just a few hours.

A chill suddenly overcame Flora making her take her jacket from her backpack and pull it onto her shoulders before taking her sleeping bag and hanging the rest of her supplies on another branch close to where she could grab them if necessary. Carefully she unraveled it, held it in her lap as she removed her belt, slid her body inside and then flicked the belt around so she could tie herself in. Falling into a heap at the bottom of a tree this high would do no one good.

Satisfied that everything was going to be okay she closed her eyes, trying to focus on good things but her mind always returned to him...to Helia and what he was doing now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**WEAPONS USED THIS CHAPTER (In order of appearance):**

Broadsword (Rose): white broadsword with an onyx black rose on the hilt (featured inside roxy fan 4 ever's story Fighting Through the Darkness)

Kunai Knives (Darcy): A weapon designed for precision throwing, seen inside the anime Naruto.

Flambard (Riven): Up to up to 180 cm length weighting 2 - 3.2 kg. It has a double-edged, or a single blade. The blade is wavy. Flambard means flame blade.

Spear (Amentia): Gold coloured spear with crescent moon inset and pointed spear head coming from the centre of it. Appears almost like a trident but outer points are not as long as the middle.

Manji Designed Sai's (Stella): Sai's have a trident like end with three points. The middle one is approximately three or four times the length of the other two which average about ten centimetres in length depending on how large they are (used by the superhero Elektra). Manji Designed Sai's however have two points facing outwards and one pointing towards the handle.


	7. Ally

**Thank you once again to everyone for all the support through reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Ally**_

The forest at night was a strange place. Animals hooted and howled, crickets chirped and bats flew overhead. The beautiful rainforests that Flora loved to wander through during the day became hazardous and scary at night. Even more so when she heard Helia's scream.

Flora stood from where she was sitting and listened, trying to find the direction. It sounded again and she bolted, through the forest, jumping over vines and ducking under branches, her feet rushed forwards when he screamed again, only this time it was her name.

"Helia!" She yelled, knowing that it would attract the attention of whoever was attacking him but she didn't care. Helia deserved to win this more than she did, especially after all he had done on her behalf, all the sacrifices and efforts he made.

One final jump and she saw him, hung up by ropes between two trees. She was about to run forwards when she heard a voice. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Flora looked to her right to see Rose moving forwards, Stella doing the same on her left. "Let him go!" She commanded but the two just laughed before holding their hands forward and casting a spell. Flora tried to run forwards to save him but her feet were stuck to the ground, she couldn't raise her arms, couldn't do anything but watch.

"It's an immobilisation spell, it will wear off," Stella explained.

"But not before we've finished having some fun with your boyfriend here," Rose smirked walking further towards him and enjoying the fear reflected in Flora's eyes. Stella reflected the smile before walking forwards, leaning close to Helia's mouth while lifting one of her sai up his leg. Then in one swift movement she stabbed him in the stomach, making him groan and Flora try to scream out in reply. But the pain wasn't over, as beads of sweat appeared on Helia's forehead Rose stepped forwards and took a hold of his face with her hand, forcing a kiss on his lips. Helia jerked and pulled against his bindings, trying to escape it but he couldn't.

Rose continued before reaching for her sword and plunging it into his abdomen and twisting it sideways, making his skin pale and his cries weak. She laughed before removing her blade and nodding to Stella who closed her eyes and focused her magic. Within another moment she had her own sword in hand.

"I hope you're still watching, Flora," Rose replied, licking her top lip. "You'll want to see this." The two nodded to each other once more before lifting their blades in aim at the top of Helia's legs, just under his hip. Flora's muffled screams echoed behind before tears filled their eyes and they swung.

Blood was the first thing that Flora saw, it sprayed from the new holes in his body as the paling limbs fell to the ground. Helia's howl into the night sky could be heard for miles. The two girls' both covered from their knees down in the liquid began to laugh.

Helia's eyes were open but only just and the moment they closed they snapped open again. A spell, Flora concluded. They had used a spell that would make sure he was conscious enough during the whole ordeal.

"What do you think?" Stella questioned, resting the blade on her shoulder and holding the handle triumphantly, the other hand on her hip.

"I'm not sure," Rose replied, walking to Flora and taking her chin into her hand. "I don't think this one has suffered enough just yet." Silent tears streamed from her eyes as she stared into Rose's; wishing that she would just kill her and be done with it. Why did she have to make everyone suffer? Why couldn't she just kill them and leave them for the afterlife?

"You know, this will be such a beautiful scene," Rose smiled before walking back towards Helia. "I just love my art projects." Stella chuckled before lifting her blade and aiming for an overhead slice, Rose doing the same. Flora's lips trembled as she closed her eyes. Their laughter was so evil that it sent shivers up her spine, so lifeless that it felt like pure demons had taken over their souls and so carelessly, like life had no value to the both of them.

The thud as Helia's torso hit the ground was awful. "Oh come on, Flora, open your eyes," Rose instructed. "Witness the beauty of my latest masterpiece." Flora opened her eyes slowly, one eye at a time, when she nearly wretched at the sight. Stella was holding Helia against her, his armless, legless, stump of a body with nothing but his head.

His eyes were still open and carried such pain. He literally looked that pale Flora wondered if he was a ghost; the teenager who she laughed with, the one who wrote poetry, the one who held her hand and hugged her when she felt alone. He was gone, and nothing but a shell was left behind.

Flora watched as Stella grabbed fist full's of his hair and held him swaying like a punching bag from the training centre. Rose on the other hand lifted her blade, held it to Helia's neck, then drew it back and screamed before flinging it forwards with all her might. The metal severed the spinal cord, muscles and flesh, that held his head to his shoulders and that was the end. Stella held the dangling head, its eyes wide open but dead and Flora felt like she would crumble in a heap. That was the purpose of these games wasn't it, find others, kill them, and then find more.

Flora had wanted to enter the arena as a stranger but being in a team made the end all the more worse. The arms that held her were now lying cold on the forest floor, the head that pressed against hers when the hugged was dropped into the leaves. Every inch of Helia was dead, every single inch.

Rose laughed before wiping her sword on her shirt, removing the blood and deciding to wear it as a canvas while Stella clicked her fingers and watched her sword disappear. They both walked to Flora and stood directly before her broken eyes. "Well that's one down," Rose reminded. "Now we just have to get rid of that weakling Mirta." Not Mirta, anything but Mirta. Flora tried to move, tried to scream, but the two of them just laughed and walked past, disappearing into the darkness behind her. The bloody mess of her only friend lying on the ground and the thought of the two of them ripping Mirta to pieces was too much to bear, too much for her to think about, too much...SNAP.

Flora's eyes opened with a start as she suddenly fell from the branch she was sleeping on and ended up facing the ground below. She controlled her breathing, secretly thanking God that she had remembered to strap herself in and that it had all just been a dream. A sick, terrible dream that now made her awaken in cold sweat but a dream none the less.

Another snap sounded, a stick breaking below and Flora managed to get herself back into position. She reached for her bag and was about to remove the coil of wire to pounce on anyone below when the deep red locks of Mirta's hair appeared.

"Mirta," she whispered and the young girl looked up, blocking the morning sun with her hand.

"Hey Flora," she smiled.

With her feet firmly back on solid ground Flora began packing up her gear once more. "You look terrible," Mirta admitted though Flora didn't say anything at first. She zipped up her bag and turned.

"I just...had a bad dream, that's all."

"What kind of dream?" Mirta asked as Flora started walking further into the forest. "Hey come on, Flora, spill we're friends, right?"

She stopped dead in her tracks before dropping her bag. "It was about Helia, and you, he was quartered by Rose and Stella, right in front of me." Mirta's eyes became sympathetic as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Then they said they were coming for you and that's when I woke up."

"No wonder you look so bad," Mirta replied as Flora nodded and sat back down, unzipping her bag and taking two strips of dried beef, one for herself and one for Mirta. She accepted it without question before taking a seat on the slightly damp ground as birds chirped overhead.

The forest seemed so peaceful and beautiful during the day. The sun rays struggling through the leaves, creating beams of pure sunlight and plants came alive with brand new shades of green. Mirta took a bite of the beef and found it very salty but it would do. The large breakfast Flora had eaten from the previous day had just about all disappeared and as she chewed the small piece of jerky in silence she wondered whether today she would have more luck looking for water or if she'd have to track back to that bush and pick as much of the fruit as she could carry.

Really though she prayed that it would rain, that the sunshine would stop, just long enough for water to fall so they could drink from leaves and be full once more.

"You have a thing for Helia, don't you?" Mirta piped up, making Flora nearly choke on the piece she was chewing.

"What? No."

"You can't hide it Flora, I saw how you blushed when he talked about you in his interview." Flora couldn't deny it any longer. She did care for Helia but was it just friendship or something more. Was it all an impulse, her body trying to tell her that if she was going to die so soon that she should feel love at least once. Would it even last beyond the arena's walls? That was the biggest problem, falling in love with another tribute was worse than befriending them. It meant that only one of you could make it out in the end and the one left behind, the one who survived, would always carry their life on their conscience.

The most important question of them all was did Helia feel the same way?

Mirta coughed suddenly, a raspy, dry cough as she opened her bag. "Did you manage to find anything to drink?" Flora asked, hoping that she'd pull out a huge bottomless bottle full of water but Mirta's shake of the head dulled her hope of it happening.

"Not a drop, I just thought we should pool our resources," she opened her bag and emptied the contents on the ground. She had managed to collect a variety of roots, nuts, greens and even a few berries. Flora lifted one and inspected it herself before agreeing that it was edible and popping it into her mouth, enjoying the juice that exploded from beneath the skin.

"That's really good," Flora exclaimed and Mirta felt confidence brew from within.

"Thanks, I remembered them in the training centre and managed to find some."

The rest of her holdings included a small metal flask, an extra pair of socks, a sharp shard of rock that she was using as a knife and something that looked like a homemade slingshot.

"What's this?"

"It's my token from Four, our main production is metal and weapons but my brother can just about make a weapon out of anything. He made it for me, carved it from a tree that fell on our neighbour's property. It even has my name on the stem." Flora picked up the item and inspected it, smiling at how lovely Mirta's name had been inscribed.

"It's lovely."

"He gave it to me after the reaping, said it would keep me safe."

"Well it has so far, five dead just nineteen to go," Flora pointed out before separating their food into equal rations, putting some away to eat later and some for them to munch on during the day. With both of them having food at their disposal at least if they were separated they could still eat.

After eating a few nuts, grains and berries the girls got to their feet and trekked through the forest.

Sweat formed on their foreheads as the sun slowly baked the earth, increasing the humidity to beyond what their bodies could stand comfortably. Mirta rested her hand against a nearby tree, just one hour after they started walking. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes for a second. "You ok?" Flora questioned.

"Yeah it's just a dizzy spell."

"Here sit down." Flora worried, taking the girl by the arm and leading her to a nearby log to sit on. Flora looked around the area, telling Mirta to take deep breaths and to try and catch her breath before she spotted something and smiled.

"Wait here," she got up to leave when Mirta reached out and took her hand. "Please don't leave me alone."

"We are allies," Flora explained. "I won't leave you; I just saw something that will help with the heat."

It was Aloe Vera, a plant that stood about twenty-five inches tall and was a short stemmed succulent plant. Its leaves were thick and fleshy and grew in individual long points to the surface, grey at the bass and greener towards the top. Carefully Flora took one of the sections with her hand, trying to avoid the spike's small serrated white teeth before taking a rock nearby and using it to break the bass.

After separating six spikes in total she brought them to Mirta who was still looking worse for wear. "How you holding up?" She asked, kneeling before her swaying form.

"Ok I guess," Mirta laughed with half closed eyes. "We need to find water, Flora, otherwise the others will beat us."

"I know," she nodded. "And we will but right now you need this," she held one spike up into the air.

"What the hell is that?"

"God's gift for burns," Flora smiled, before breaking the spike in half with a crack. "Lean forwards for me." Mirta did as she was asked while Flora squeezed some of the clear inner gel into her hand and wiping it over Mirta's sunburnt neck. The relief was instantaneous and Mirta sighed with a smile.

"Oh thank you, Flora."

"You're welcome," she replied before handing Mirta the rest of the stem. "Use it on your arms and legs too; it should help you to keep cool for a while as we find water." Mirta followed instructions, using all of the remaining gel from the leaf against her skin while Flora did the same. "Plus it's really good for your skin."

Once the remaining four pods were wrapped up inside larger leaves to stop any gel leaking, both girls placed two each into their packs and set off. Mirta felt more comfortable now then she did before but her lips were dry and cracked and every motion required more effort than she could muster. Flora felt the same, they were sweating more water than they had in their bodies and the headaches slowly got worse, their limbs felt heavy and the world slowly began to blur around them.

It felt like they had been walking for days when the truth of the matter was that it had probably just struck midday. Judging by the suns position in the blue sky above they still had a long way to go. They kept their eyes and ears peeled, hoping to at least hear the faint trickling of a stream in the distance.

If this place did indeed have wildlife like birds then both girls thought they would have some sort of water source.

Just when it all seemed hopeless and that they would be attacked by an enemy with no means or energy to defend themselves, Mirta suddenly tripped and fell forwards. She didn't quite register what she had fallen into until she lifted her head above the surface and turned to see a smile brightening on Flora's face. "Water!"

Mirta sat up before looking at the clear pool, covered in leaves it was highly camouflaged against the rest of the scenery. There could have been hundreds of these small pools around them but no one would even notice until they accidentally stepped, or in Mirta's case, fell into one.

"What do you think?" Mirta asked. "Camp here for the night?" Flora nodded before taking their water containers and filling them and using a few drops of iodine to clean it. The girls downed at least two litres each, enjoying every gulp before filling up their containers for another time.

After their water supply was great they used another stick of their Aloe Vera gel and searched the nearby bushes and shrubs for food. They managed to gather plenty of red fruit, nuts and berries, and added their supply to their current ones, deciding to feast that night in celebration of their union and their discovery of the water hole. Both girls used the water to wash their faces and refresh themselves before washing their shirts and hanging them on a branch to dry in the afternoon sun.

Together they ate and drank, enjoying their now full stomachs. Mirta chewed on her last piece of dried beef when she saw the first few stars appearing above in the purple sky. "It's hard to believe that such a beautiful place would be the grounds for so much violence."

"I know," Flora admitted, biting another berry. "It's strange; at home I used to spend hours in the rain forests, with the flowers and the animals and just enjoyed it all. But now it's surreal, the thing that I love the most is trying to kill me."

"Yeah," Mirta sighed. "But at least we have each other, right?" She smiled before retrieving their now dry shirts from the tree branch. Flora took hers and guided it over her tanned skin and bare back. Their bra's not giving any sort of protection against what they believe to be another cold night.

Flora finished collecting another bottle of water before Mirta sorted their remaining supplies and split them between their packs. When that was done Flora unzipped her bag and lifted her sleeping bag into the air, when she heard an unfamiliar sound. Lowering her sleeping bag she saw what looked like a large knife now lying in the leaves. "Hey where did that come from?" Mirta asked as Flora sorted out her sleeping bag and checked through her bag once more.

"I have no idea," she replied before finding a secret compartment inside the bags lining. "Check your bag Mirta, do you have any weapons?" Mirta lifted her own bag, looked inside and felt around but didn't feel anything.

"No I didn't get one." She threw the bag to Flora who caught it, felt the same hidden compartment but it was empty. Then her fingers poked through and out into the cool night air.

"It looks like it must have ripped when you were running away from the..." she stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening as she looked back to the tanto dagger in the leaves, then back to the hole.

"What, Flora?" Mirta urged, concern entering her eyes.

"Oh," she sighed, handing the bag back and lifting the blade into her hand, gazing at its beautiful and sleek design. "You did have a knife, in your bag," Flora explained. "But when you ran away from the Tree of Life it fell out through that hole."

"Yeah so what?" Mirta questioned as Flora lifted her gaze.

"It was that knife that Stella plunged into Diaspro's throat. She tried to reach for it while Stella was killing her, but she managed to get it back and, well..."

"Damn," Mirta sighed, sitting on the forest floor as Flora watched the stars reflection in the blade. "Where is it now?"

"Gone, I left it inside her body, so it would be taken from the arena."

"Good idea," Mirta nodded as the final rays of sunlight disappeared and the temperature began to drop. Flora crawled into the sleeping bag while Mirta used the base as a pillow and used her jacket to keep warm. The anthem began to play, making both girls look to the sky. No faces, no one died today.

It was both a good and bad thing. No faces meant that Helia, Derrick, Galatea and Musa were all still okay but it also meant that people like Stella and Rose were on the prowl. Tentatively Flora closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't see either of them in her dreams this time.

By midnight the temperature fell even further and Mirta's body shivered and quaked, her hands numb and teeth chattering. She couldn't sleep and even with the extra pair of socks from her bag on her hands they were offering no warmth. Then she felt Flora move and look to her.

"Sweetie, you're freezing."

"I-It's okay. It's y-y-you're s-s-sleeping bag, you've a-already d-done enough f-f-for me t-today."

"Get in here," Flora commanded making the younger girl enter and enjoy the warmth that another body gave. She was weary of the tanto's placement just under the head of the sleeping bag should anyone try to sneak up on them. But no one did.

The two slept, circled inside a bag of warmth, until the early hours of the following morning and a scream. Flora's body shot upright, tanto in her hand as her blood ran cold. Mirta had a similar reaction and looked to Flora for confirmation. "Was that?"

"Musa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

_**WEAPONS USED THIS CHAPTER (In order of appearance):**_

Tanto (Flora): The Tanto (a knife or dagger). The blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm (6-12 inches, in Japanese 1 shaku). The tanto was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Tanto were mostly carried by samurai, as commoners did not generally wear them. Women sometimes carried a small tanto called a kaiken.

_Weapons seen in several chapters will only be described inside the one they first appear in._


	8. Sing Me To Sleep

**Firstly I am sorry for how long it has taken to update this chapter. I have started back at university for the semester and possibly longer delays between chapters will be expected but I hope that you will continue to follow the story and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you once again to everyone who has read / reviewed / alerted / favourite this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains strong violence, blood, dark themes and minor course language.**

**I do not own the song 'Safe and Sound' it belongs to Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_**Sing Me to Sleep**_

"Musa," Flora confirmed, though she hoped it wasn't true. For once in her life she wished that this was all a dream, a figment of her imagination. Resisting the urge to pinch herself to see if it was real she stood to her shaking feet. Mirta picked up all their materials and shoved them inside her bag while Flora rolled up the sleeping bag. With tanto in hand Flora zipped up her bag when a second scream sounded.

Mirta walked towards the danger when Flora reached out, grabbing her forearm. "What are you doing?"

"Going to help of course," she replied, pulling her hand away.

"No you aren't," Flora reprimanded before thrusting the sleeping bag into Mirta's hands so suddenly that she nearly dropped it. "It could be a trap, set up but the other tributes to lure us in." All of a sudden Flora heard a laugh from one of her nightmares. It was loud and chilling, making the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. "But what if it isn't?" Mirta persisted but the nature fairy didn't reply, her eyes were glazed, her vision fading, like she was thinking from inside her mind's eye instead of her physical one. "We can't just leave her!"

"No," Flora sighed, finally snapping into action. "But you can."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean take the supplies and run, find somewhere to hide; I'll find you when it's all over."

"No! Flora you can't just go! If we go then we go together!"

"Mirta please," Flora begged, "If that is who I think it is over there then I don't want you anywhere near her."

"But Musa is in trouble!" Mirta replied when another scream echoed through the trees. Mirta didn't argue anymore, there was no point. Instinct took over and her feet began rushing to her destination. Flora sprinted and cut her off just in time. She took Mirta's shoulders into her hands and stared into her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt..." she admitted with a sigh before Mirta lowered her guard slightly. "If only one of us goes to see if it's a trick than it should be me."

"But-"

"Not buts," she interrupted. "I'm older, you are still young and..." she wasn't sure of what to say but eventually forced herself to find the words. "And I want you to win."

"Flora-"

"No," she shook her head. "I need you to run... Just run and don't look back no matter what you hear... Just survive." Mirta nodded her head, a single tear escaping her eye before Flora pulled her into a hug. She was sure that Faragonda would have told her to be doing that to Helia but she didn't care. The two of them parted and Mirta turned and sprinted into the foliage as Flora pivoted on her heel and headed to her destination, hoping that she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>She desperately hoped that Mirta would do what she asked. For all she knew these steps could have been her last. Maybe Musa was already dead and all of this was worthless, all this running was in vain.<p>

If someone had told her that she would end up running to try and save a fellow tribute four days ago she would have laughed. Her original plan was to enter the games knowing no one, then it would be easy to kill as many as she could, to leave others to die in impossible situations. But what was she doing now? Running into what could be a trap to save someone who had even said that not everything in life was worth fighting for.

Pushing another branch away from her face Flora jumped over a rock when she saw something. She knelt down at first, hiding out of view. No canons had fired which meant that no one was dead yet, another piece of evidence pointing to a trap. Then she saw Jarad, lying face down on the ground, a large gash spreading from his right shoulder down to his left hip, blood flowing freely from the wound, down his black t-shirt and staining the earth below.

She heard a gasp to her left and looked up; watching Musa's now transformed self flying away from the one person that she definitely did not want to see. Swallowing her fear she rushed forwards, jumping over low lying branches and pushing others from her view. But, by the time her tired legs reached their destination it was too late. Rose leaped high into the air and brought her broadsword down on Musa's back, severing one of her wings which fell to the ground like a lost feather before fading into nothing as Musa plummeted to the ground and landed in a heap.

Musa's teeth bit down hard as she tried to lift herself up on her elbows, when she turned to see Rose slowly prowling closer towards her. Rose lifted her sword once more. "Say goodbye little fairy," she spoke as she closed her eyes, praying that it would be quick, that she would be merciful. She knew that it was all going to end, and hoped that she wouldn't feel the sensation of the blade piercing through her skull, that she would be able to see her parents once more, that these games didn't exist in the first place.

But, after a few seconds, nothing happened. Musa didn't feel anything. She wasn't sure if it was because she was indeed dead and it was all over or if she was numb but nothing had changed. She needed to confirm her suspicions and when she opened her eyes to see a thin green shield surrounding her and Flora standing protectively next to her, she was filled with emotion.

On one hand she was relieved that she wasn't dead but on the other knew that now she owed Flora her life, a price that wasn't the best to owe to anyone when the rest of the tributes wanted it so badly for free.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Rose smiled, balancing the blade on her shoulder. "Flora, it's so nice to see you again."

"I wish the pleasure was mine," Flora replied, catching the domineering witch off guard.

"I must admit I didn't expect you to show up, I thought you would be with that loser Mirta."

"She's dead," Flora answered, adverting her gaze.

"Don't lie you bitch!" Rose responded, stepping closer to the shield until she was right in front of it, her eyes in line with Flora's, caught in a staring contest through the green pane of magical glass. "You know as well as I do that she survived the first day and that no one was killed yesterday." She looked over her shoulder for a moment, making Flora follow. "Hell even that idiot over there is still alive." She laughed again; sending a shiver up Flora's spine and making bile enter her throat.

Finally Rose smirked and turned, placing one hand on her hip and still holding her sword with the other. "You know Flora; I'm bored talking with you right now." She took three steps before laughing once more and looking over her shoulder at the determined Flora and injured Musa. "Maybe Mirta would make better company."

"You stay away from her!" Flora demanded but Rose took no notice. She simply strolled over Jarad's body and looked at the sword that now lay next to his blood covered flesh.

"Well what do you know," she admired, kneeling down and picking up the sword by the hilt, admiring its shine in the sun. "The loser had a sword with the blade on the wrong side...too bad that he didn't know how to use it properly." She giggled, kneeling next to him and watching his chest still move ever so slightly. Kneeling down she lifted his head by the hair and held the sword below, ready to draw it back.

Musa struggled to move forwards as tears rolled down her cheeks. Then Rose took her opportunity, she drew the blade along his neck, causing a large amount to spray all over the ground below and against her arm. "I might catch you later Flora, once I organise some unfinished business." Rose explained, inclining her head, rising to her feet and marching through the forest and out of sight.

The moment she was gone Flora released the shield and knelt next to Musa's back as sob after sob shook her shoulders.

BANG!

The canon fired.

* * *

><p>Mirta stopped running and looked over her shoulder. <em>'Just run and don't look back no matter what you hear.' <em>Was it a trap after all? Had Flora just run into a trap and been killed? The Flora, who had searched with her for an entire day to find water, shared her food, her sleeping bag, shared her stories of home and talked to her. Who had helped her at training, befriended her and given her a reason to fight. And...who had just saved her life by ending her own?

She fell to her knees, feeling an overwhelming sense of grief hit her like a truck at full speed on a highway. Maybe Musa screamed out and it was to lure them in and then she killed Flora. Maybe it was all over, her only friend in the games had been killed. Her first true friend in the world was dead. Tears rolled from her eyes and, before she knew it, she was lying in the fettle position on the damp ground beneath. Her knees held tightly against her chest as her breathing hitched. "Flora," she sighed. "It should have been me, I should have gone."

"Oh no, you shouldn't have," spoke a familiar voice making Mirta's eyes widen and her body get to her feet, her slingshot held before her with a stone from the ground.

"There's no need to be so hostile Mirta," Rose smiled, stepping forwards and into the sunlight. "We are friends after all."

* * *

><p>Flora carefully took a hold of Musa's upper arms. "Lie down so I can see how bad the cut is," she explained making Musa nod her head and follow commands. She lay on her stomach, her hands by her sides as Flora placed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gasping.<p>

The cut was deep and blood flowed generously from the wound and onto the ground below. "It's bad isn't it?" Musa asked as her enchantix form disappeared, returning her to the black clothes all tributes were forced to wear. Flora didn't know how to reply, it did look bad, the good part was it was a clean gash but the blood loss wasn't making things any better.

"You'll be okay, I just need to get something," she explained, rushing to her feet and moving into the forest. Using the tanto she cut away at vines and lifted four large masses of moss from a nearby rock. Bringing them over she carefully lifted Musa's blood stained black shirt from her body, leaving her in nothing but her bra before placing one patch of moss over the cut to try and absorb as much as it could.

Flora put as much pressure as she could on the cut, earning a grimace from Musa. "I'm sorry, but I need to try and get the blood to clot."

"It's ok," Musa sighed, her face becoming slightly paler. "You should just leave me...go and find your friend before she does."

"I'm not going anywhere," Flora repeated. "Mirta will be okay, you need my help now."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, her eyes slowly beginning to close. Flora lifted the moss but more blood poured from beneath. It wasn't clotting. Removing the first patch she lifted another and placed it firmly against the cut, hoping that it would soon. "Why don't you just let me die?"

"Because I can't do that," Flora replied, putting a little more pressure against her back. "And no matter what you think Musa you do have something to fight for. And you can't just give up." Carefully Flora lifted the edge of the moss up, watching another small river of blood escape the hold of her skin. "Damn it!" She cursed before noticing that Musa hadn't said or moved a thing in the past few seconds. "Musa?" She called, looking to the fairies pale complexion and closed eyes. "Musa! Wake up!" She demanded. "MUSA!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Stay with me okay, just stay with me." She lifted the moss for a third time and luckily saw that the blood had started to clot. Releasing a relieved sigh she smiled slightly before watching Musa's complexion slowly improve. "You're going to be okay, alright. I promise." Carefully Flora took the strong pieces of vine and wrapped them around Musa's body, holding the moss makeshift bandage in place. "This will have to do for now," she explained, handing Musa her shirt which she carefully managed to pull back on.

The two of them began to walk back in the direction Flora came from, watching as a hover craft arrived to pick up Jarad's dead body and bring him to Magix. Neither of them turned to look, they would see his face in the sky tonight, that was enough of a punishment. Musa grit her teeth together as she moved forwards, holding her Kodachi blade in one hand and dragging along extra supplies. Flora had managed to take as much as she could from Jarad's pack and told Musa they would split the goods later when they found Mirta. She agreed to it and Flora found her pack weighing twice as much as it should have.

In training they had been told about what was a good pack weight to have, light enough for easy moving but that still contained all of their materials. This pack was far too heavy but with Musa's back almost slashed in half, the chances of her being able to hold the bag on her shoulders were minimal if not completely impossible. Plus it would ruin the clotting Flora had so desperately tried to accomplish and she would probably bleed to death.

Although the blade in Musa's hands made Flora a little concerned it was a good reality check. Both were armed with a weapon and although Flora was certain that Musa wouldn't try anything to hurt her she wasn't entirely sure. The games were unpredictable and, like Faragonda had told them on numerous occasions, not everyone should be trusted. Rose was a perfect example of that.

Rose, the young woman who now haunted her dreams the woman who –

"FLORA!" It was a child's scream, a girl's scream; a scream that only Mirta could make. Musa looked to Flora and together they ran towards the source of the sound. She couldn't' be stopped, she needed to get there as soon as she could. Musa followed closely behind, unsheathing the blade and holding it protectively in front of her as they ran around the pool of water she and Mirta had found days before and continued past it into the woods. "Flora! Flora!" She screamed again. It could have been a trap, maybe Rose and Stella were waiting for her on the other side but she didn't care. If they were going to kill her then so be it.

"How many are there?" She asked Musa who placed one hand to her ears and listened closely.

"_How's the shoulder doing?"Rose's voice asked when Mirta let a small cry escape her lips. The sound of bones slowly breaking entered Musa's ears. "It doesn't look too good at the moment."_

"_What do you want?" Mirta struggled to ask._

"_Isn't it obvious," Rose replied when Mirta cried out louder than before. "I want your life."_

"_I thought we were friends."_

"_Friends don't exist in the arena, Mirta," Rose laughed._

"It's only Rose," Musa announced, following Flora again as her face turned to shire panic.

"Flora!" She screamed again and this time Flora responded.

"Mirta! I'm coming!" She stumbled, hitting her foot on a rock and landing on her hands. She recovering quickly and with Tanto in hand arrived near the forests edge where she saw them. Rose stood above Mirta who was lying on the ground. Her left shoulder had been cut, the sleeve of her shirt now missing and her pale skin in direct contrast to the crimson liquid that now covered the grass below where she lay.

What scared her the most was the katana she had just used to kill Jarad was now sticking out of Mirta's abdomen. Flora hastened forwards, rage and pure hatred burning through her veins. She summoned her magic to her fingertips and threw several attacks her way but Rose ignored them and ran into the distance, leaving the group alone. Either she had been injured in the fight or had used all of her energy in the battle. Musa listened intently, hearing her footsteps slowly fading into the distance as Flora's knees sank into the dirt near Mirta's head.

Carefully she lifted her skill onto her lap as Mirta opened her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're alive."

"Yeah sweetie, I'm ok," Flora sighed, though her voice trembled and shook. She had seen death before, been there when someone was slipping away from the world, but never for someone so young, someone so innocent and kind.

"You have to win, Flora," she sighed, her voice losing its strength and her face losing its colour.

"I will," she replied with a nod, tears pooling but refusing to fall. "I'll win for the both of us now. I promise."

Mirta's right hand lifted making Flora take it into her own and offer a comforting squeeze. "Can you... sing for me?" Flora wasn't usually the singing type. The only time that she did sing was to help Miele get to sleep late at night or to help her through a nightmare. "S-s-s-o-o c-c-cold." Musa took the sleeping bag from the ground and laid it over Mirta's body to try and stop her from chattering while Flora thought through the songs that she knew.

Musa did the same before whispering a name into her ear and she agreed. Flora took a breath, wiped a soft thumb over Mirta's forehead and began to sing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

Musa took a breath before joining Flora's harmony. The two fairies singing the chorus with a beautiful sweet melody as Mirta's eyes became unfocused.

"_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound."<em>

Mirta's eyes drifted closed but her heart beat continued slowly in her chest. Flora continued the second verse, careful to keep her voice calm and strong when it really felt weak and feeble.  
><em><br>"Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone."_

The strength in Mirta's grasp slowly loosened, her head lolling to the side slightly as a tear fell from Musa's eyes.

"_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound."<br>_

Mirta's chest rose one final time before her breath released into the air but the two fairies didn't stop. They needed to finish the song for her.

"_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound..."<em>

Once the song was over Flora's lips trembled as Mirta's hand fell from her own, leaving the small home-carved slingshot in her fingers. Tears cascaded from her eyes as shrill gasps escaped her lips. She leaned forwards and planted a soft and tender kiss against her friend's forehead before wiping the odd strand of hair away from her perfect features.

Musa placed a comforting hand on Flora's shoulder though she shook it off and stood to her feet. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Giving Mirta what she deserves," Flora replied before walking to a nearby bush and collecting different coloured flowers in her arms. Musa remained by her side as she did so, listening for any other movement in the trees surrounding them. She heard nothing, nothing but the birds chirping and the canon firing.

Its bang echoed through the forest with such magnitude that Musa almost went deaf. It was the sound that all would hear and that she supposed Rose would be laughing at.

Flora returned with an array of different coloured petals and proceeded to pluck their buds and arrange them in her hair. Musa placed one behind her ear before Flora used a small amount of water to wash the odd speck of blood from her face. They covered her body with the petals, each one beautiful and bright, just like Mirta's spirit. When they were finished both stood to their feet.

Just as they did a small parachute fell from the air. It's silver lining bright against the afternoon sun. Flora caught it, noticing the number written on the side. It originally said 4, a gift that was meant for Mirta. But it had been scratched out and a 12 was now engraved next to it.

The people of District 4 had decided to give her the gift instead when they could have saved their money and sent it to their other tribute. Flora was touched by the gesture. Carefully she removed the lid to the container and saw a pack of freshly baked bread roles, six in total. Flora looked to the sky, knowing that they filmed every action. She took Musa's hand into hers and held it into the sky, nodding her head in a silent thank you before they packed up their belongings, took their samples and Mirta's remaining supplies and walked back to the confines of the water supply hoping to douse their fears and sorrows with a good meal and a long rest.

Day three, seven tributes dead, seventeen to go and still Flora wondered whether Helia was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review! The next chapter we will catch up with Helia and see what he's been up to this entire time :)<strong>

**WEAPONS USED THIS CHAPTER (In order of appearance):**

Reverse Blade Katana (Jarad and Rose): a _katana_ that has the cutting edge on the inwardly curved side of the sword, thus being nearly incapable of killing unless used by the right person. The sword includes a 27 Inch Stainless Steel Reverse Sharpened Blade, 11 1/2 Inch Black Nylon Cord Wrapped Handle and is 44 inches in total length.

Kodachi Blade (Musa): A square based blade that is 60cm long, used for close combat fighting and self defence usually or as a stabbing or slashing instrument.

_Weapons seen in several chapters will only be described inside the one they first appear in._


	9. Inferno

**AN: I saw the Hunger Games movie and it was amazing! Quite a few changes from the original book but overall the story flowed well and the actors did a great job. I highly recommend it to everyone. I also highly recommend listening to the soundtrack score from the movie, which you can find on YouTube. I listened to it while writing this chapter and it really helped get past some major writers block.**

**Anyway I apologise for the delay in getting this latest chapter up and hope that you enjoy it. Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing, I truly appreciate it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains strong violence and dark themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_**Inferno**_

Helia stumbled and found himself lying on the forest ground below. His hands the only thing stopping him from knocking his head too hard on the ground. The sun beat down upon his dark hair, making his forehead bead with sweat and his body feel like it had been eclipsed in flame. His lips were dry and the water that he had managed to take from the river on the first day had all disappeared.

He had tried to find anything that he could use to avoid returning to the river; mostly because he knew that the smartest tributes would have cornered off the place, waiting for people to stumble toward it like wounded animals.

He wondered what Faragonda would be thinking about him now, lying dirty and sweaty on the ground, weak and gasping for breath. He coughed; a low growling cough that shook his ribs when suddenly he heard it. A canon fired. Immediately he lifted his head, searching the sky for some kind of answer. He hadn't seen Flora since they stood on those circular platforms at the Tree of Life.

In fact he hadn't seen many tributes at all which was both a blessing and a curse. Seeing none made him certain that he was safe but it also didn't help him determine who had died. Was it Flora? Mirta? Musa? Galatea? Or heaven forbid his young friend Derrick.

So many unanswered questions rolled around his head but he needed to answer them. Forcing himself back onto his feet, with bow slung over his shoulder and arrows inside a separate container, he stumbled toward the river once more, hoping to find it abandoned but knowing that it wouldn't be the case.

He stopped suddenly, looked into the sky and cried "Water!" hoping that Faragonda would grant his wish. But nothing came, no silver parachute floated down to earth, nothing. He supposed it was because the cameras weren't focusing as much on him. Sure every action was recorded inside this hell but only the deaths and conversations or situations seen as the most entertaining made it onscreen. And only the tributes who had the most screen time had the most sponsors. Did he even have one?

He wondered if Flora was getting any screen time, if she was alive that is. He dearly hoped so. They had entered the arena as a team and he had grown quite close to the brunette. But he wasn't sure of his emotions, how could one be when every human inside the arena wanted your blood and your life? It made it difficult to trust anyone in this world they now called home.

Helia stumbled again, his vision blurring. He needed water and he needed it fast. He recovered quickly though and continued the long journey until he reached the top of the river; hidden along the side of a mountain that stretched before him. Helia smiled slightly before removing the container he had in his bag and holding it to the flowing water, knowing that moving water was always a lot healthier and cleaner to drink. Then he heard a rustle and lifted his head seeing the two tributes from Andros standing before him.

The male held a staff in his hands while the girl next to him had her hands poised to attack. He supposed that she could manipulate the water to come right out of his body if she wanted to. Helia held both hands open before them, letting the container drop to the forest floor. His head hung low but he didn't move to take up his weapons; pointing an arrow at their heads wouldn't help him get what he needed and two against one weren't' great odds. "All I want is some water and then I'll run and never come back," he explained. "I won't kill you if you won't kill me."

"Are you alone?" Asked the male and Helia nodded his head.

"Yeah," he sighed. "It's just me."

The two were contemplating their decision, wondering whether Helia was telling the truth, when another canon blast echoed through the forest and against the rocky terrain. Helia probably would have worried about it more if he didn't have two people thinking about killing him. Of course, if they tried, he would scramble up the nearest tree and stay there for the night. Maybe get the water later when they had fallen asleep or use his bow to send an arrow through their skulls while they slept. But they hadn't attacked yet which was a good sign and to be honest the way his vision was blurring he wasn't sure he could fire a single straight shot.

The two considered the canon fire but not with a concern about who they knew but almost a sigh of relief. As far as he had seen these two stuck together like glue. They protected each other and were probably waiting for the rest to finish each other off; what he and Flora should have been doing.

Faragonda told them that they needed to find their way back to each other, not an easy feat considering how vast the arena was and assuming that Flora wasn't already dead. "Alright," Nabu agreed. "Take the water and go." Helia nodded his head to say thanks before taking his bottle, filling it and downing the contents; the two of them watching his every move. He filled it once more, secured the lid and offered them a smile before keeping his word and departing into the scrub and out of sight.

Two canon blasts in what he estimated to be no longer than half an hour. Quite impressive for whoever had pulled it off. Various pictures of the tributes and their training scores flashed through his mind. Which had died, was it a favourite? We're the ancestral witches and people from Magix all crying out about their lost fortunes or had someone weaker like Derrick just died? He didn't know. But one thing was for sure, he needed to find somewhere safe to rest and he needed to do it soon.

The sun began to set, giving Helia a welcome relief from the bright sun's rays. He had decided that sticking near the forest was the best but just as he was about to set up a bed inside a tree and prepare for sleep he saw something. Along the sloppy surface there were numerous rock formations. This side of the arena included a mountain; tall, looming and dangerous. But there was something else, what he predicted to be a cave of some sort.

Carefully he climbed rock after rock, keeping an eye out for anyone that may have been targeting him and listening intently for the slightest sound that wasn't made by nature. Then he arrived. It was dark inside and Helia listened for the sounds of any creatures that had the same idea about sleeping there for the evening. He heard nothing and put his pack and weapons on the ground before taking a seat himself.

The anthem began, drawing his gaze to the sky. The first face belonged to Jared, a nice enough guy he supposed but it was the next face that made his heart stop... Mirta, the fun loving little teen who had her entire life ahead of her was dead. The faces disappeared and the sounds of the night returned but the cogs in his head continued to spin. How was Flora doing? Was she with Mirta when she died? Was she hurt by the same person who killed her? Had she just seen the face in the sky, like him, and was now crying her eyes out and needed comfort? A comfort that he couldn't give?

His eyes grew heavy as the darkness of the night pulled him into its trance but the one thing that didn't fade was Floras beautiful face and the pang of guilt on his conscience. He needed to find her.

The following morning a low growl made Helia awaken and he found himself still sleeping in the cave. He quickly checked his supplies and noticed that everything was intact before checking the sky, a bright and mocking blue with windswept clouds painted on the surface. How could such beauty bring so much tragedy?

With his pack slung over his shoulder, his bow in one hand and sheath of arrow prepared he started his journey to find Flora. As he carefully walked down the slope, losing his footing more than once he took a spike of aloe vera from a nearby plant and used its gel to soothe his burnt skin. His neck practically hissed with enjoyment as the cool balm touched the surface. "Ah that's better," he sighed, continuing on foot.

Hidden in the rainforest he released a breath and continued the search, knowing that Flora's first priority would be to find water, so he trekked through the scrub, looking for signs of dampness when suddenly he heard something snap.

Helia twisted on his heel, notching an arrow against his string and waiting, it sounded again and this time he drew and aimed, ready for whatever was trying to come his way. Just as he was about to release the string at whatever was behind a bush a small grey rabbit jumped out from behind it. Helia released the tension in the bow string and smiled, chuckling slightly at just how jumpy and on-edge the whole situation had made him when he realised something.

The forest was quiet, not a bird chirping in the trees, not a cricket jumping on the ground, the rabbit hopped away as quickly as its little feet could carry it and Helia knew something was wrong. He pivoted on his heel, listening to the silence with bated breath before he ran.

His shoes pounding against the Earth, calves burning with intensity as he set forwards, returning the arrow to its sheath and the bow across his shoulders, he needed his arms to help push him ahead.

Arms and legs pumping, jumping over tree logs and brushing away overhanging branches Helia was sure that he needed to create distance with whatever would be coming his way. The audience should have been satisfied with the two deaths yesterday but now the game makers were obviously under pressure to keep up the intensity. The question was, how?

Then it happened, a tree to Helia's right suddenly exploded into flames, sending him flying into another tree where he landed with a bang. His head sore and chest winded he got to his feet and scrambled back up. A second tree, just behind him did the same as others in the area all started to ignite.

A wall of fire grew higher and higher behind Helia and he found himself breathing heavier than he ever had before in his life. The flames grew so high that even climbing one of the trees wouldn't guarantee his safety and so, his only choice was to get to the river, dive in the water, and stay there until the turned down the heat.

But that would never happen. Just as Helia saw that appeared to be a partial clearing up ahead he heard a yell sound to his left and saw Roxy, the tribute from Earth, flying away from the flames. She attempted to fly over the top of them but then the fire balls came. They shot from particular trees at the tributes. Helia jumped to his left to avoid one that nearly burnt his face off but Roxy wasn't as lucky. She ended up getting hit on her back, right in the centre, making her wings burn and injure and her back cover with Blood.

She staggered ahead of the flames and that was when he heard other voices. Directly in front of him was Nabu and Layla, the Andros tributes, a wall of flame as high as his own behind them and then, to his right, another three tributes, one with long blonde hair.

The fairies had all transformed and Nabu had his staff in hand, ready to attack. Helia realised what they had done. They had created a square. A giant square capable of trapping all those inside together, forcing the tributes into combat.

He had two choices now, and neither of them seemed great but he needed to choose. Either take his bow and arrow, trying and run and fire unsteadily at the other tributes or face their attacks, or, jump through the flames.

From what it looked like the fire was created only as a barrier to scare them together but if he managed to jump through the wall and onto the other side then he should have been relatively safe. The square grew narrower and narrower, pushing them all within half a kilometre of each other and he knew it would be now or never.

Helia bolted forwards, just enough to get a few meters away from the fire before turning and starting a run up, leaping off a rock and through the flames, covering his head with his arms and curling into a ball. The fire licked at his skin, burning him in position and he landed on the other side of the crackling fire with a bang and rolled several times before stopping against a tree. He rolled some more, carefully using dirt to smother the flames of oxygen and extinguish them before climbing up the tallest tree he could find that hadn't been too badly damaged to see what would happen to the others.

Finally at the top branch, he looked over and saw the fire had stopped but the battle had just begun.

Roxy, the Earth tribute, had been constantly staring at his side of the square, wondering where he had disappeared to when she was met with a Sai through the eye. Dead instantly. Layla, the Andros fairy, took a hold of Nabu's staff at the ends while Nabu held on tight to the middle. Both of them managing to fly above the wall and smoke by using a water based shield that protected them from head to toe.

The remaining three were at a standstill. Helia's mind recollected through the tributes until he realised that two of them were from Zenith, Tecna and Timmy, the quiet ones who kept to themselves mostly, and then Stella, the blonde from Solaria, someone who had been bred from the first day of their life to fight in the arena.

Some of the districts, and their mentors, worked with children between the ages of 12 and 18, in order to better prepare them should they be chosen to compete. Judging by the way she was smiling, she was obviously confident.

Timmy, the young red headed tribute, had removed a large stick from his back. It looked like a home-made spear and he supposed that he had carved the tip himself to use as protection. The knife that he used would have probably come from his partner; otherwise he could have used a sharp rock to do the same thing.

He made the first move, running forwards toward the Enchantix fairy who was already waiting for him. She didn't even have to use her magic. She took a hold of the end of the spear; pulled him closer forwards her, and then twisted the wood so he let it go. In one final move, she twisted the rod in her hand and impaled him with it. The tip, now red in colour, glistening against the sun as dark smoke filled the area.

Tecna reacted immediately, rushing forwards and shooting attack after attack at Stella who managed to block them all and send one of her own that hit one of Tecna's legs, making her fall to her knees and cough as the smoke invaded her senses.

Timmy stood in complete shock, he looked down to the entrance, feeling the warmth of crimson blood pouring from the wound in his stomach, as small droplets fell from his lips. "Get over it you're going to die," Stella snapped, angrily pulling the spear back through his body before blasting him with another attack that sent him into one of the many burning trees.

"Timmy!" Tecna screamed, watching him slowly begin to crawl along, holding his arm over his abdomen to try and stem the blood flow but Helia knew it was all in vain. He was as good as dead. Tecna got back onto her feet and began using her wings to fly to his aid but Stella had a different idea. She threw one of her Sai's, puncturing her wing and making her fall to the grass in a heap.

Stella laughed as she watched Tecna get back to her feet and try to limp forwards. "You just won't give up will you?" Small tears built in her eyes as she inched closer to Timmy but then Stella did the unthinkable. Helia noticed her right arm began to glow and suddenly she blasted the tree right through the centre, leaving the trunk to destabilise and begin to fall. She fired another blast and made it lean towards Timmy, the trunk at least three times his size.

Tecna ran faster but found herself confronted with an invisible wall. She punched her hands against it, fingers curled so tightly that they left marks on her palms, yelling at Timmy to move, telling him to run, to do anything. But it wouldn't happen. He couldn't do it and the tree soon leaned over far enough for gravity to take its hold. "TIMMY! GET UP! RUN! TIMMY!" The tree fell to the Earth with a bang that shook the trees. Helia held on tight to the branch nearest him as it rocked from side to side, a breeze blowing through the fire as the flames ate at his corpse, crushed to death below.

Tecna fell to her knees as she sobbed, her shoulders shaking as agony burned through every inch of her soul. But Stella wasn't done yet. Why couldn't she just leave her alone? Hadn't she endured enough?

"Don't worry, you'll be with Timmy soon," Stella spoke, walking to her side s Tecna removed something from her boot, a long thin knife that she threw towards her. Stella caught it in mid- air though and inspected it. "A Stiletto, huh, that's all you have! I'll show you how to really be a tribute!" She leant forwards, taking a fistful of Tecna's hair and flying into the sky. More tears escaped her eyes as she took a hold of Stella's arm, trying to relieve the pressure of her flesh tearing away from her skull. Stella flew over the flames and stopped, hovered in mid air. "She's not," Helia sighed, seeing her plan.

"Tell Timmy I said hello," Stella laughed before letting her go. Tecna fell straight down into the inferno, landing on the ground as flames attacked her body, burning her skin and her eyes. She crawled along the embers below her body, her hand outstretched towards Timmy's limp one, the only part of him visible beside the various burning branches. But the heat was too much and her vision faded. Her hand shook and just before her fingers could touch his, she collapsed, succumbing to her fate.

One…two…three canons fired just moments after as the game makers turned off the flames and Helia finally remembered to breathe. Stella moved away as he climbed down the tree, slipping on the last run and landing square on his back, knocking the air from his lungs once more. He stared at the sky as the world faded to darkness.

Helia awoke to the sound of the anthem playing, as the sky lit up with the faces of the dead. Timmy was first, followed by Tecna and then Roxy. Carefully he got up and started a slow trek through the woods at night, keeping his eyes and ears out for anything that might try to attack him.

He felt a strange tingling sensation over his right shoulder but ignored it as he went until he found what he needed- a tree that hadn't been affected by flame. Carefully he climbed it before reaching the top and finding a place to stay for the night. He removed his bow from across his shoulders, notched an arrow in the string with a shaking right hand, ready for anyone that may try to attack him in his sleep. At least Flora's face hadn't been in the sky the last two nights.

Day five, ten tributes dead, fourteen remained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**Response to Anonymous Reviews:**

Amy47101** – **Thank you so much for all the reviews on my chapters! I'm glad that you found my writing to have an emotional effect on you. My goal with this fic was to get the readers to feel some kind of emotion while reading it. I hope to continue to hear what you think as the story progresses. Thanks again :)

**WEAPONS USED THIS CHAPTER (In order of appearance):**

Stiletto (Tecna): A long, thin blade that is known to be used as a concealed weapon by Assassins.

_Weapons seen in several chapters will only be described inside the one they first appear in._


	10. Windows To The Soul

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. This chapter is in Helia's point of view. The next one will return to Flora's. Please read the ending authors note.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, blood and adult themes.**

**Chapter 9**

_**Windows of the Soul**_

Helia's eyes opened the following morning to the sun slowly covering the woods. He took a moment to enjoy the sun rising into the sky but remembered why he was here. The people who had died so far, all of their last moments imprinted in the forefront of his mind. He didn't dream last night, a blessing considering all of the images that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life, especially after yesterday.

Carefully he placed the notched arrow into its sheath and slung the bow over his shoulders before beginning to climb back down to the Earth below. Carefully he lowered himself from the branch he was sitting on and hung down, finding a foothold for his toe to grip onto. Then he lowered himself again. Suddenly his footing gave way and he was left hanging onto the limb with his hands. His right shoulder began to burn and his hands lost their grip, sending him onto the unforgiving floor.

He lay there for a moment, carefully rolling off his side and inspecting a large burn over his shoulder blade. "How did I miss that?" He questioned, removing his bow and bag of supplies. Quietly he unzipped the bag and found his water supply, the bottle still three thirds full, a handful of berries he had collected and three pieces of fruit, some crackers from the Tree of Life that he hadn't eaten yet and one spike of Aloe Vera.

Taking the top of an arrow he cut along the side, splitting the spike into two and placing the entire plant on his shoulder, sucking in a harsh breath at the sensation. He popped a few berries into his mouth and chewed them softly before swallowing the pieces with a mouthful of water and using some on his eyes to help him awaken properly.

With the burn momentarily treated to he set off in his search for Flora once more, he didn't care if only one of them was able to win, he would rather it be her. At least, if it came down to the two of them in the end, he could let her kill him or…if need be…kill himself.

He had never been forced to think about his mortality more than he had now, these games had certainly changed a number of the other tributes, some had become lethal killing machines, others the innocent victims who never asked for this. None of them asked for this. Not he, or Flora, or Mirta, Galatea, Derrick, any of the tributes who had died…none of them deserved to be here, treated like pawns in a game of chance.

Listening to the quiet whistle of the birds awakening from their slumber reminded Helia of just how beautiful nature could be, he had worked in the woods his entire life but never truly acknowledged just how majestic and yet deadly it could be at the same time. The silence that had followed from the previous day made him wonder whether it was all a dream, that none of it actually happened. But it did, the black trees he could see in the far distance testament to the fact. Nothing inside the arena was a dream.

Helia rounded another corner when something strong smashed into him, sending him flying down the steep hill. When he finally stopped rolling he scrambled out of the way just in time to see a long and heavy double edged sword land where he had been lying, crushing a log instantly. Once back on his feet he reached for an arrow from his sheath but instead felt the hilt of the sword smash against his face, making him fall once more.

Helia rolled again, narrowly missing the sword before he kicked his foot forwards, right into the kneecap of whoever was his adversary. They fell, swinging their sword once more but Helia was too agile. This time he took two arrows and notched them both, holding them between his knuckles and drawing. Looking at the hunched form of who was before him as his heart raced at a thousand miles an hour.

They looked up and Helia recognised his brown eyes and hair cut immediately, it was Brandon, the boy from District 1. "You sure are fast," he joked, getting back to his feet gingerly and bringing his sword with him. "Too bad, that you weren't fast enough to save her."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about," he laughed. "Flora."

"She's not dead," Helia replied, gritting his teeth and shaking his head. "There haven't been any canons."

"Sure…she's not dead," Brandon explained, his smile disappearing instantly. "But she might be wishing that she was."

"What are you talking about?" Helia questioned, his arrows aimed to perfection; one to his heart the other to his neck, his fingers twitching, just begging him to let the string go.

"I ran into her," he smirked. "And let's just say things weren't pretty…" he smiled again at the mixture of fear and hatred growing in Helia's eyes. "Go on! Shoot me!" Helia didn't move an inch. "What are you waiting for? I'm right here! Shoot me!" Brandon stepped back, releasing a breath before lifting his sword and inspecting its blade. "You want to know more, don't you? You want to know exactly what I did."

Helia didn't know what to believe. Flora wasn't dead, which meant that she was alive, but to what extent? Had Brandon been the one who killed Mirta? And then he went after Flora? Brandon's lips curled into a smile as one of his hands disappeared behind his back. "I hit her on the back of the head with this beauty of a blade here…just like you…but she wasn't as fast," he paused. "I took out my knife and chased her through the forest until she slipped and fell." He removed his hidden hand, the blade firmly gripped. "You know what was worse though? As I slowly cut into her flesh, using superficial wounds that stung but didn't give her any comfort? She kept on saying your name…Helia," he whimpered. "Helia…HELIA!"

Brandon threw the knife forwards and cut a gash along Helia's thigh making him fall to the ground before he took his Claymore blade and raced to finish him off. Helia lifted his bow and arrow and fired, one arrow landed in Brandon's neck, stopping his advance, and the other landed in his chest. The district one tribute fell to his knees first, his blade landing next to him as he looked to Helia with weakening eyes, blood slowly pouring from the wound in his neck.

Helia couldn't explain what he saw. Almost an apologetic look buried inside his gaze as his soul slowly disappeared and his body fell forwards. The canon fired making Helia jump and he looked to the sky for a moment, knowing that his family had just witnessed his first kill. His hands shook as he reached forwards and rolled Brandon's body over, retrieving the arrows from his flesh and returning them to his sheath. He looked to the blade and considered taking it for a moment, but its weight and shire size would have slowed him down so he didn't and instead moved it, opening Brandon's hand and clasping his fingers over the hilt so it would be taken from the arena with him.

Helia was about to leave but something stopped him, an odd feeling of guilt. He reached forwards with his right hand and placed his thumb and middle fingers over his eyes, closing them shut. The cold flesh against his fingertips made Helia swallow the saliva in his throat before he left, picking up the knife on his way, hoping that what he had said about Flora was wrong.

* * *

><p>Derrick carefully cut the orange fruit they managed to find in half before handing one part to his sister. Galatea smiled before taking a hold of it. "Be careful," she whispered, looking at the knife in his hand. "I don't want you cutting your finger off."<p>

"Somehow I think cutting my finger is the least of our worries," Derrick replied though he smiled and Galatea had to in reply.

"I guess you're right." The canon sounded, almost deafening Galatea who placed her hands to her ears.

"Do you know who it was?" He asked but she shook her head to signal a no. "I can't hear anything around us, so I suppose that everything is ok."

"Let's hope so," Derrick replied, cutting a smaller piece and taking a bite, Galatea doing the same. "Galatea…I have to thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For always being such a wonderful sister," he smiled. "I know that we used to fight a lot when we were growing up but…I…"

"I know," Galatea replied. "I love you too. No matter what happens, I'm here with you until the end." She held her hand forwards and Derrick placed his own in it. "I promise."

Before he knew what was happening Galatea had pushed him to the ground. He landed with a hard thud, dropping the knife from his hand as he looked up to see Galatea grimace at the blood slowly trickling from her shoulder and down her arm. "What the?" He asked when they heard a single clap, then another, and another, each getting closer together.

Derrick got back onto his feet as Galatea did the same. "I knew it would be hard to kill you, with your heightened hearing and all that," Darcy said as she exited the shadows. "But I thought that if I made the blade invisible I could have killed the little twerp."

"Then you underestimated my hearing abilities," Galatea replied, standing in front of her brother like a human shield. "Don't you know that invisible objects still make a sound when travelling through the air?" Darcy laughed as she noticed the fairy beginning to lose her balance.

Derrick placed a hand on her hip to try and stop her sudden swaying. "Galatea?" his concerned voice whispered.

"Oh what, does the fairy need a time out?" Darcy asked sarcasm in every word.

"You!" Galatea explained, glaring at the witch. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh not much," the witch's calm and casual tone dismissed the weight of her question immediately as she took another of her knives from her belt. "Being able to turn invisible has its advantages you know, especially when it comes to Tracker Jacker venom." The very mention of the small wasps that could cause death made Galatea's eyes shoot open as sweat shone on her forehead. She turned to look for Derrick but couldn't see him anywhere. "Derrick! Where are you?"

"Galatea, over here."

"I can't see you," she replied, the world around her a blur of mixed colours, nothing in focus.

"Over here!"

Galatea turned and saw the tall and menacing figure of Darcy, holding Derrick by the neck where he squirmed and whimpered. "H-help m-me."

"I'm coming!" She yelled, bending down to pick up the knife her brother had been previous holding and rushing forwards. Then she made contact, forced the knives point into Darcy's body and held it there. Her eyes closed for a moment and when she opened them she couldn't breathe.

Derrick stood before her, looking into her eyes with tears in his own. "No," she gasped, looking down to the knife still held firmly in her hand and the blade through her brother's abdomen. Tears welled in her eyes as his legs failed and he fell to the forest floor, Galatea reacting just in time to catch his body in her arms. "No… Derrick, I-"

"It's amazing really," Darcy smirked, standing behind the music fairy, whose entire body felt like it was breaking into pieces. "The kind of hallucinations their poison can bring."

"Derrick," she cried, lifting his head against her chest and holding it there with all of her strength. Suddenly Galatea heard footsteps rushing through the forest and then Helia jumped out from a nearby tree and fired, a single shot grazing the witches arm before she turned invisible and disappeared.

Helia didn't speak, he couldn't breathe as he looked down to Galatea, holding Derricks body in her arms. But he wasn't dead yet, the canon hadn't fired. Hot tears stung in his eyes before they rolled slowly down his cheeks.

"G-Galatea," he sighed weakly as she lowered his head to the ground and stared into his eyes. "I…l-love y-y-you." His chest deflated ad his head grew heavy in her hands, his head lolling to the side and eyes still open.

"No!" She screamed, lying next to his body and cradling him in her arms. "No!"

"Galatea we have to go," Helia sighed. "They have to take his body."

"No!" She wailed, pushing his head into her shoulder and running her fingers through his blonde hair. Tears of grief silently falling from her eyes and onto his innocent face. Helia took a few deep breaths, trying to hold it together, but it was impossible. He wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks and stepped forwards. "Galatea, we have to go…we have to move!"

"I'm not leaving him," she whispered, kissing his forehead softly before closing her eyes. "I can't leave him."

"You have to," Helia explained. "They need to take the body from the arena."

"I did this to him." Her voice quaked and shook. "I…c-came here, to protect him! I v-volunteered to protect him!" She cried. "And I was the one who killed him."

"Galatea we have to go; come on!" He pulled at her arm, tried to get her back onto her feet, but no matter what he tried she wouldn't budge. She just stared forwards, absently. Helia knelt before her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't do this," he spoke, trying to pry her blood covered hands away from the child's back but failing, her grip only tightened.

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and Helia knew it was true as he looked to Galatea's. She was broken, her face held no expression; it almost looked like she was the dead one. At least she was on the inside. "Darcy did this, not you."

"How can you say that?" She asked, finally blinking and focusing on his eyes. Helia didn't reply as Galatea's hand moved and lifted a new knife from Derrick's belt. "I took one of these knives and killed him with my own hands."

"But Darcy used the Tracker Jacker venom on you, it made you hallucinate, you weren't yourself." Helia lay down on his sore shoulder and grimaced a little but stayed there. When Galatea's sobs started again he wrapped the two of them into his arms and placed his head near hers. "I know it's hard," he whispered. "But you need to let go."

Galatea nodded her head before loosening her grip. Helia moved away slightly before carefully lifting him from her arms and moving him a few feet away. He knelt down and gingerly placed his head on the earth below before crossing his arms over his body and looking at his eyes one last time. The green eyes that once held so much hope and spirit. Helia used his right hand and wiped it over his eyelids, closing them, he looked so peaceful.

Galatea stood to her feet with the knife she had taken from Derricks belt still firmly in hand. She dropped to her knees and looked to Helia's eyes. She held the blade forwards, the handle pointing to him and Helia shook his head. "Helia…please…kill me," she pleaded but he shook his head again.

"I can't."

"Please! I don't want to continue living without my brother!"

"No!" He refused. "You need to keep on living for him; that is what he would want. He wouldn't want you to die."

"But I can't live…I can't win this thing, you know that. I'd rather have someone I know do it than some psycho like Darcy."

"I won't do it," he shook his head, blinking back a tear. "I can't."

"Then if you won't," she replied, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she turned the blade in her hands, and held it before her chest. "I will."

"No!" Helia lunged but it was too late. The blade pierced through her chest and into her heart, blood poured from the wound as she slumped to her side and Helia caught her just before she hit the ground. "Galatea."

"Win this."

"I will," he promised, another single tear falling from his eye. "If you see Derrick, in heaven," he paused, his bottom lip quivering. "You give him a hug for me?"

"Of course," Galatea smiled. "Thank you, Helia." Her eyes closed and her heart stopped beating, the canon fired and Helia looked to the sky and screamed. He didn't care who heard him as he stared at the mocking blue above. Tears ran down his cheeks, down his chin, his neck and stained the ground below. Two innocent lives taken too soon. Two innocent friends killed because of the games.

He took deep breaths into his lungs before carrying her body bridal style over to her brother. Once there he knelt down and lay her by his side, turning her to face Derrick and folding her arms across his body. He lifted two knives from the forest floor and decided that they might come in handy when he heard something.

The anthem began to play, but the day wasn't done. "Attention tributes…attention tributes." Helia stood quietly, secretly hoping that they had decided to cancel the games and let everyone go home before more needless killing occurred. It was a child's dream but if there was even the smallest chance he wanted to believe it.

"Congratulations go to the eleven of you who are left." Helia wondered if he was asking them to a feast. Not a feast in the literal sense though it did sometimes contain food, other times it had nothing.

In previous years the game makers decided to lure tributes together by promising them something, medicine for their wounds, food for their stomachs, even water. All of the supplies would be put together with their district labelled on the containers before them. But sometimes they were empty. But then the voice continued and it wasn't talking about a feast but a sudden change in the rules.

"The previous rule about only one victor being allowed has been revoked. Two victors may now win if they are both from the same District." Helia couldn't believe what he was hearing but he looked back to Galatea and Derrick and sighed. Just a few minutes longer and the two of them could have both gone home.

"I repeat," it continued. "Two victors may now win if they are both from the same District. That is all." The sounds of the forest returned to Helia's ears as the announcement hit him full force. He and Flora could both win; they could both go home to District 12. See their families again and never come back to the arena. He smiled slightly before remembering what Brandon said and setting off much faster than he had done before. He ignored the pain in his leg, the burn on his shoulder and the hovercraft flying to collect his friend's bodies. All he could think about now was Flora and the chance of going home and doing it together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading and please review! The next chapter probably won't be up for at least a week, possibly two but I will try and update when I can.

I wanted to ask you all whether you would be interested in reading a section of the next chapter from Faragonda's point of view.

A) Yes

B) No

The most voted response will be used in the next chapter.

**Response to Anonymous Reviews:**

**Amy47101**** – **Thanks again for reviewing, I'm glad that you enjoyed the movie, I cried when Rue died as well, just such a touching scene and Jennifer Lawrence was amazing as Katniss. Flora and Helia forever and may the odds be ever in your favour too :)

**Emma**** – **The original story 'The Hunger Games' is similar to Battle Royale in a few ways but I think it's more refined. I'm glad that you like the story and thanks for reviewing.

**Florafan**** – **Thanks for the review and yes the Hunger Games is amazing :)

**WEAPONS USED THIS CHAPTER (In order of appearance):**

Claymore (Brandon): A claymore blade weighs between 2.2-2.8 kg and is 120-140 cm in total length. The blade is double edged and is 100-115 cm in length.

_Weapons seen in several chapters will only be described inside the one they first appear in._


	11. Fury of a Thousand Suns

**AN: I'd like to apologise for how long it's taken for me to update this fic, life has been incredibly busy at the moment and so the time between updates will probably be this long if not longer. I'm sorry but that is just how things have worked out and I will try to be more frequent in updating but I can't promise anything at this point in time. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and voted, I have decided to follow ****Akela Victoire****'s advice about writing a one-shot from Faragonda's perspective and will also be writing one for ****nequam-tenshi** **from Miele's perspective.**

**Let me know any particular events that you would like to see included inside these side-fic's or any other people you would like to see one written for. When I post them they will be part of a new story called 'Blood Wars: Revelations" with each chapter a different characters point of view on the games and what's happening.**

**Anyway enough from me, here is chapter ten, I hope you like it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains strong violence, adult themes and swearing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_**Fury Of A Thousand Suns**_

"I repeat, two tributes may now win if they are both from the same district; that is all." The voice disappeared as Flora released a breath. They could go home. She and Helia both had a chance of going home together. She could already imagine Faragonda's smile, knowing that her tributes had a chance. But then Flora wondered why they had changed the rules, was it because a few of the tribute teams had shown love to one another? Was it to give them all hope? To give them a chance to win or put those who were alone out of their misery? She didn't know what to feel, happiness because she could go home with Helia or sadness at who would have to die in the process.

Suddenly a shimmer of light flew across the skyline, making Flora wonder what was above. Musa was sitting on the ground, staring at the floor with weary eyes, the news might have been a blessing for herself but it was a curse to Musa.

A small silver parachute descended from above like an angel from heaven, and landed just near the girl's camp. Flora bent down to pick it up, looking at the district number on the container. 7. "Musa, you got a gift." Musa caught the object as Flora tossed it to her. It was a small compact jar full of a blue gel. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Musa explained, passing it back as Flora sat next to her. The nature fairy put the tip of her finger inside and felt a tingling sensation on her skin. "It's a medical ointment," she explained. "Lie on your back and I'll put it on you." Musa nodded as Flora helped her slip from her shirt and untied the makeshift moss bandages below. They were full of blood but, as she lifted the corner, she was relieved to see clotting.

Using her middle three fingers, Flora scooped a large amount of the gel and wiped it over her hand before starting at the top of the gash and gently rubbing it down. Musa's back muscles flinched.

"Sorry," Flora sighed.

"It's ok," Musa managed between gritted teeth, her fingers clenching fistfuls of grass with all her energy while she fought against the black dots dancing in front of her eyes. "Nearly done," Flora announced, taking more of the sticky gel onto her fingers and wiping it over. Once the jar was half empty she returned the lid where it belonged. "Just lie still for a while, when it dries I'll get some more leaves and fix it up for today."

"Flora," Musa gasped. "Thank you." The kind fairy reached forwards and took a hold of her new ally's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You're welcome," she beamed.

"Are you going to leave now?"

"What?"

"To find Helia, are you going to leave now to find him?"

"No," Flora shook her head, unsure if he was even still alive. Three cannons and the announcement all in one day, it had been a lot to take in and she didn't know if Helia was alive. Of course she hoped that he was, but nothing was a certainty inside the arena. "We just have to wait until tonight," she explained. "Then see what tomorrow brings."

"It's just…I don't want to hold you back," Musa replied. "Because of me you didn't go back for Mirta and she-"

"No!" Flora reprimanded. "We've already spent days debating this…it wasn't you're fault."

"You're right," Musa conceded. "It's not our faults, its Rose's."

Flora sighed, was it really her fault? Was she really the one to blame? It seemed to easy to blame someone for the death of another but really it was the entire system that had a problem. If the games didn't exist then people wouldn't die, innocent kids wouldn't die.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Flora replied, shaking her head to clear her mind before using a nearby pine leaf to cover the gash and tie vines to hold it in place. "We should keep moving."

* * *

><p>With the afternoon sun beating down against their bodies the two girls trekked through the uneven ground. Flora shuffled the two bags on her back, each hanging gingerly on her shoulders by a single strap. Passing another low hanging branch, Flora pushed it out of the way using a stray hand when a blast made her heart jump.<p>

She heard a gasp behind her and the sound of shoes scraping against the rock. Another canon fired, a second one and she wiped her head around, thinking that Musa's sudden fall had been caused by her death. "Are you ok?" She asked, rushing back to see the music fairy holding her ankle.

"Yeah I'm fine," she sighed. "That canon just startled me." Musa smiled slightly, laughing for a moment before biting her bottom lip. "It's just really not my day."

"Let me take a look."

"No!" Musa snapped, seizing her friend's hands and looking into her eyes. "I have already been such a burden on you and I don't want to be that anymore. It's fine, I can still walk so we should keep on moving."

"Musa I-"

"Why are you so nice?" Flora leant back as she stood to her feet. "I mean it! Why?"

"Because I like to help people, I don't like this situation any more than you do!"

"But why haven't you killed me yet? What good am I to you? I'm injured; I can't even carry my own back pack for heaven's sake!" She kicked one of their bags with her shoe, groaning as she aggravated the injury on her ankle. "I'm useless as an ally, why haven't you killed me?"

"Because I need you!" Flora interrupted. "Unless you haven't figure it out yet I am not some bloodthirsty killer! I'm like you. I don't want to be here and I have no idea why you haven't killed me either. You still have that sword," she looked down to the metal blade, lying on the ground. "You could have done it; after Mirta died you could have just gotten it over with. But you didn't. Why?" Musa looked at the ground for a moment and then darted her eyes to the sky, avoiding eye contact.

"You can't answer can you? You could have killed me, I cried all night after she died, when her face showed up in the sky I fell asleep with tears in my eyes and you said that you wanted to guard me. You are useful Musa, you're hearing abilities are second to none, you have amazing power that you just haven't had a chance to use yet and you need to stop acting like I am going to stab you in the back at any second because I'm not! I'm not like them and I am not going to be like that!"

She placed her hand over her heart, her fingers gently brushing against the golden flower pin her mother gave her. "I am not going to change myself for someone else's amusement. The crowd would love it, if you killed me, turned your back on me. But you haven't and why? Because you have morals and I don't care what you said about not having anything to fight for because if you didn't you would have already killed me by now." Flora lifted the bags off the ground and walked five steps forwards, waiting to hear Musa's footsteps but they didn't follow. She stopped and turned her head so she could see the music fairy with tears in her eyes as she looked to the sky.

"Musa?"

"You're right," she choked, inhaling a deep breath into her lungs. "I'm sorry. But Flora you need to know this…" she paused, waiting for her to turn around and face her once more. Flora obliged, looking into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking, what she had been through to make her lose all hope and trust in humanity. "If it comes down to you, me and Helia then I want you to kill me."

"Musa-"

"No. When the time comes, and I know it will come… I want you to go home." She knelt down before taking a hold of the swords hilt into her hands and walking towards Flora. She placed her hands on her shoulders, looking into Flora's tired eyes with her own and gently eased one strap away off her shoulder and into her hand. Carefully she threw it over so it landed on her back. Sure it hurt but she didn't show it in her eyes and chose to stay strong. "And I want to do anything I can to make that happen."

* * *

><p>Stars shone above as the anthem started to play. Flora put her bag down as Musa did the same with a slight grimace. Three canons, three faces.<p>

The first was that of Brandon from district one. Flora didn't know a lot about him but did know that now that he was dead district one had no more chances for a victor. His face faded and then Flora saw the unthinkable. Her mouth opened wide, tears forming in her eyes at Galatea's image. "No. It can't be-" her photo disappeared and the next brought her knees into the dirt. Derrick, sweet innocent little Derrick, who she wanted to win should she be killed. Derrick and his sister, the sister who had risked and now given her lift to save him and failed. They were gone.

The anthem stopped, his face disappeared as Flora fell forwards and punched the ground below. Her shoulders shook up and down, tears from her eyes cascaded down her cheeks in silent tribute. Musa knelt by her side and placed a hand on her back, not understanding how close their bond had grown over their days of training. Flora hadn't even considered those last two blasts, so close together. She had even forgotten that they were in the arena and the idea that they had both died didn't cross her mind one little bit because they were supposed to win together. Flora was willing to give up and allow Galatea and Derrick safe passage home. But the canons were before the announcement which meant they didn't ever have a chance.

"At least they died together," Musa consoled, "they'll be together in heaven now, willing you to win this for them."

"I should be there instead." Musa didn't reply or try to make Flora see reason and instead sat next to her and released a sigh.

"Well, sometimes fate has other plans." Suddenly she heard something, a twig snap, but not a natural occurrence or by an animal. Musa' head whipped around, searching for the source of the noise. She heard it again, louder this time, meaning whatever it was it was getting closer. Before Flora could use her arm to wipe her tears Musa had it in a vice like grip. "Come on follow me," she whispered.

"Musa?"

"Someone's coming; we need to move, now."

"Buy where to?"

"Do you trust me?" she questioned, taking her backpack and pulling it onto her shoulder before throwing the other pack to Flora. She caught it just in time before looking into her friends eyes.

"Yes". With Flora's hand in here Musa directed her through the forest, listening intently for any sound. She clicked her fingers for a moment and listened to the soundwaves bounce like a bat. Then she stopped.

"Over here," she whispered and Flora saw a dark hole at the base of a tree. She watched Musa place one hand to her head and listen. The only sound Flora could hear was that of her own heart, beating wildly like a drum. Her head pounded with each beat as blood and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Musa's tug on her hand woke her from her daze. "It's all clear."

Once inside the dark cavern, surrounded by the trees roots, Flora conjured her Winx into her hands and placed them against its bark. Musa wondered what was happening when she saw it and smiled. The trunk stretched itself shut over the gap just before Musa heard a grunt. She placed a finger to her lips, signalling silence before the footsteps passed and disappeared out of Musa's range.

"Nice little trick there," she smiled and Flora did the same though neither of them could see anything but the others outline in the darkness. "We'll wait here until morning just to be safe."

"Good idea, I wonder who it was though."

* * *

><p>Crickets chirped as beasts howled to the moon. A cold breeze whistled through the trees branches making Flora roll over slightly in the dark. Then she heard something, a quiet cry and mumble.<p>

"Musa?" she questioned, looking over to her friend who was lying on her side, facing the wall. She moved, tossed slightly to her right before her knees curled to her chin. "Musa?"

"No...I need you," she mumbled.

"Musa!" Flora exclaimed, crawling over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Musa wake up." She mumbled again, making Flora snake her harder this time. Her arm felt cold and her head was beaded with sweat. "Come on wake up."

Musa did, she opened her eyes and inhaled a deep, sharp breath into her lungs. "Hey it's ok," Flora sighed as Musa face scrunched into pain and tears fell from her eyes. Flora laid herself down next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist as she wept. "It's ok I've got you now. It's going to be ok." Musa's body shook with every breath she inhaled as whimpers escaped her lips and into the quiet night. "Sssh it's going to be ok."

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

Flora opened her eyes with a start. She looked to Musa who had also just woken up. Tear tracks below her eyes. "What was-"

BANG!

"What time is it?" Musa asked as Flora shook her head.

"Morning, not sure what time."

"Two dead already," Musa sighed. "What a way to start the day."

"How are you this morning?" Flora asked, concern in every word. Musa didn't reply at first, she stood up, walked to her bag and used some of the water from her bottle to wet her eyes. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen or had to put up with that last night."

"It's okay, I know I've had my own fair share of nightmares since this thing began." Musa screwed the lid back onto the container.

"I've been having them a little longer than that," she admitted, kneeling down to close her backpack.

"How much longer?" Flora pushed.

"Ten years." Flora's mouth gaped slightly as Musa crossed her legs and sat facing her. "My parents died when I was seven. Our district couldn't produce enough material for the ancestral witches so they cut our medical supplies and water. Disease spread like wild fire. With no medication those that were already sick just got worse while the rest of us tried to stay healthy. My mum got sick."

Tears started to fill her eyes making Flora shuffled forwards and take Musa's hands in her own. "First it was just a cold, then a fever and before we knew it she was dying right in front of us. We tried using any medication that we had to help her but it didn't work. Dad got sick next," she sighed, swallowing the lump that appeared in her throat. "He forced me to wear this mask whenever I was at home and one night these people came into our house. They were trying to rob us of any medical stuff, even the water that we had collected in our bathtub for drinking purposes. When Dad tried to stop them they got upset and started hitting him. He ran into my room and told me to hide, so I did under the bed."

Musa closed her eyes before a tear escaped her eye. "They beat him to death, right in front of me. They left, took all our money, all our supplies and food and water and left."

"Musa I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't kill him. You didn't stop the supply chain that ended up killing my family and destroying hundreds of lives. They did that." Musa looked into Flora's sympathetic eyes before she wiped a tear from her own. "So I could fight, and get home, like you, but my home isn't really worth fighting for. It's lonely, and empty, and I have no one to fight for. You do, you have your sister, and your mother, and Helia."

"But you can't just give up," Flora sighed. "You have your life-"

"But it means nothing. If you didn't have your mum or your sister, and no one in your district cared about you or knew your name, or you had to go to school with the kids whose parents bashed your dad to death or see them walking down the street happy with their families while you have nothing, how would you feel?" Flora didn't have an answer, she had no idea how she would have felt inside that situation. She had never seen true tragedy before, her father's death was a tragedy but nothing compared to what Musa had been through.

"I guess I'd feel pretty angry."

"And where else can you let go of that anger? When there is no outlet, you can't. The only thing you can do is die, and hope that you see the others on the other side."

"Oh how sad," a voice interrupted from the other side of the tree. Musa instinctively threw her body over Flora as a burst of sun magic blasted through the trees trunk sending shards of splintered bark at the two of them, the tree itself shaking like a leaf in the breeze as the sound penetrated through Musa's ears and nearly made them bleed.

Flora looked to the sun fairy smirking behind them. "Let me put you out of your misery!"

Musa scrambled to her feet, picking up the hilt of her sword, lying on the ground unused, before running straight towards Stella. Flora got to her feet as the two disappeared from her sight.

"Enchantix!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Flora flew into the air to see Musa running through the trees, her dark blue hair just visible between the trees as Stella threw sun blast after blast at her feet. Then she aimed another, this time in front of the music fairy. It exploded in front of her body and sent her flying into another tree, hitting the sore spot on her back and forcing the air from her lungs. Her grip on the hilt of her sword loosened, sending the blade to the dirt below.<p>

Stella smirked before lowering herself through the tree tops and landed on the ground below. Musa stole as much air from her surroundings as she could, trying to reach down to get her blade but Stella was too fast. Before her hands could touch the sword another blast hit it away. She was left defenceless as Stella held her blast ready to fire. But, before she was sent to heaven forever, a light green shield appeared and vines burst from the floor below, encircling the sun fairies legs and lower torso. She turned and glared at Flora who hovered majestically above, the sun reflecting against her wings and making her appear like an angel.

Stella managed to free one hand and started throwing attack after attack at the nature fairy who dodged them easily while Musa stumbled forwards. "Enchantix!" She summoned, changing her attire immediately though she still had one wing missing.

Stella focused her next Winx attack on the branches below, burning them until she was set free and started following the injured fairy. Musa started to run once more but Flora was in hot pursuit. "Musa give me your hands!" She yelled and Musa lifted her hands into the sky feeling the familiar soft texture of her friends against them. Flora held Musa's wrists and forced her wings to propel them skyward, Stella quickly following along behind them.

Musa turned her head around to see Stella slowly gaining on their speed, the weight of two fairies being too much for one set of wings to handle. The strain was evident on Flora's face. Her gaze turned down to the treetops when she saw something and smiled.

"Flora, I have an idea!" She announced over the wind blowing past them and her wings gentle flutter.

"What?" Flora questioned, obvious strain and partial exhaustion in every word.

"Fly low towards that branch." Flora saw it in the distance and, although she didn't know what she was planning, she followed orders. "Okay I need you to let me go when I say so, then cast a wind breaker spell so you can travel with my weight."

"Musa I can't just let you go."

"Trust me," Musa whispered, lifting her gaze to meet Flora's. Finally she nodded. "Drop in 3...2...1...0."

Flora let go of Musa's wrists and felt her do the same. She started casting the spell at once and when it was done raced towards her companion.

Musa fell straight towards her desired branch before she placed both hands to her temples and focused on creating a sound wave that helped slow her bodies' momentum. She released her hands just in time to catch the branch and swing her legs around into the air three times, on the second Flora realised what she was trying to accomplish. She sped forwards and took a hold of Musa's ankles with her hands so she was facing in Stella's direction with her hands free.

"Nice catch," Musa joked and Flora smiled.

"Thanks."

"Now, you fly and I shoot the bitch!"

Stella's mouth gaped as she watched Musa's hands conjoin. The smile that had played on her lips at the thought that Flora had turned against Musa and dropped her to her death disappeared the moment a purple hue blast flew in her direction. She swerved left and then right, shooting her own attacks in their direction. Then the solution became clear.

Musa watched Stella's hand raise and her eyes widened. "Flora, stop flying!"

"What?" She shrieked before a burning sensation hit her back, spinning the two out of control.

"Sound Cage!" Musa exclaimed, forming a cage around the two of them to stop any form of separation. Flora took her hands and aimed them directly below them.

"Growing Ivy!" Vines burst from the ground and caught the cage just before it hit the ground, making the two fairies fall to one side of it with a crash. Musa took a deep breath before she saw Stella above them. "Shit!"

Stella's targeted blast cut the vines, making the cage fall down the side of the forest, hitting trees and rocks on the way down. Flora and Musa were thrown around like rag dolls before they finally stopped and it disappeared.

Lucky to be alive Flora inhaled deep breaths into her bruised and broken body. "Musa?" she asked, waiting for a response but nothing came. She forced herself to sit up when she heard a strangled gasp and turned. Stella stood confidently behind her, one hand around Musa's neck, the other aimed towards her. "Musa!"

"F-Flora…r-r-r-run." She struggled, gasping desperately for life giving oxygen, her arms clawing on Stella's hands, nails leaving red marks as blood slowly came to the surface but the sun fairy still didn't move. Musa's throat burned with the lack of oxygen as her heart rate started to race, blood pressure through the roof and her vision blurring. "R-r-run"

"No!" she refused.

"You should listen to her, if you run now you have a chance." Flora placed both hands on the ground before closing her eyes.

"Dust Twister."

The Earth rose as dust, soil and leaves formed a whirlwind around them. Flora kept her eyes closed though she heard a gasp and scream on the other side. Finally she stood to her feet and held her hands forwards, stopping the particles in mid-flight as they fell back to the ground.

* * *

><p>Flora's eyes opened as Musa propped herself up on her elbows and she rushed to her side. Musa coughed, spitting dust as her lungs heaved and wheezed.<p>

"Musa, we have to go," Flora urged, taking a hold of her upper arm and pulling her to her feet. Musa fell back to the ground.

"I can't," she sighed.

"Please Musa, we have to keep moving."

"Sunbeam Shower!" A voice to Flora's left exclaimed and she reacted immediately.

"Shamrock Shield!" The four leaf clover shaped shield protected Musa and herself from the orange rays of sunlight, beaming directly from Stella's open hand.

"Flora, just…leave me." Musa begged but she shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving you with her."

"Listen to your friend fairy," Stella smirked. "At least she's faced the reality of the situation."

"Please Flora," Musa said as she looked her friend in the eye. "Just go."

"No," Flora replied, "If I have the power to help a friend then I am going to do everything I can to do that."

"I don't want you to die…because of me," Musa sighed, closing her eyes for another moment and Flora waited for her to say something, to do something, anything. Her eyes opened as she looked to the ground. "Forgive me for this Flora."

"Forgive you for what?"

"Wall of Sound!" An invisible wall appeared before Flora, separating the two fairies as Musa got to her feet and ran, screaming towards Stella with purple magic in each hand. "Musa! Musa, no! NO!"

Her fists pounded against the shield, as she watched with open eyes, helpless. Her legs felt heavy as her heart beat increased with every step Musa made towards the sun fairy who moved her hands together in preparation and whose body started to glow a luminous gold. "Musa!" Stella's hands extended to her sides as Musa ran forwards. The ground beneath Stella's feet began to burn, heatwaves rising from the soil. Musa threw her attacks at the fairy but none of them had any effect before her shoes touched the ground and began to melt. Her forehead beaded with sweat as Stella's pure yellow face smirked. "Happy District Games Musa, Sun of Solaria!" she spoke before her body erupted.

Light invaded Flora's vision as the shield Musa had put up to protect her disappeared and the force from the heatwave sent her flying through the trees where branches cut and scratched her skin. Then, for a single moment, she felt weightless, as if there was nothing that could have interrupted that moment before she fell, her body landed next to a creek, water slowly lapped against her arms and legs but her head hit the rocks and blood escaped her wounds. She heard a faint yell in the distance, calling her name but she wasn't sure whether it was just her imagination.

Then, just before she closed her eyes and her body ached with a new kind of pain, she heard…

BANG!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading and please review!

**Response to Anonymous Reviews:**

**GoodLuck2U**** – **Here is the next part, sorry it took so long to post. Thanks for reviewing.

**Florafan**** – **Thanks for the review and your opinion on my question regarding Faragonda :)

**Amy47101**** – **Thanks again for reviewing, I'm sorry it took so long and thanks for all the reviews asking for the next chapter they kind of pushed me to keep on writing parts of it even though I was busy. I really wish that writing fanfiction was a full time thing but, sadly, it has to come second. Thanks for your opinion on the voting and sorry if I made you cry. If it helps I had a box of tissues handy when writing the last chapter and a few parts of this one too. Flora and Helia forever and may the odds be ever in your favour :)


	12. Heavy In Your Arms

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone and I'd also like to thank ****Akela Victoire**** for putting this story in their Gems of Winx Community (the first one for any of my fics and fandoms). **

**Here is chapter eleven, please enjoy and read the ending authors note :)**

**Chapter 11**

_**Heavy In Your Arms**_

Helia covered his eyes with his arms but the mixture of light and heat penetrated any possible gaps and still managed to blind him temporarily. He stood tall, trying not to be completely blown off his feet. The moment it vanished he opened his eyes and saw her, flying through the air without wings before she fell, back first, into the rocks before him, arms flailing helplessly in the air before the smash. Any other time Flora's sudden appearance would have been a blessing but not like this. "Flora!" He screamed.

BANG!

Helia stopped breathing, had his worst nightmare just come true? Had he been too late to save her? Had all of the trees he had walked past, all the effort, blood sweat and tears been for nothing?

Running forwards as faster than his feet could carry him he sank to her side, knees entering the water as he dropped his heavy bag on the rocks to his left. "Flora, can you hear me?" He asked, feeling for a pulse and sighing with relief at the vein ebbing away beneath her burnt and bruised skin. He checked her airway before attempting to wake her but all of his efforts were in vain. Her body was broken, her arms, hands and shoulders bloodied, her hair a mattered wet mess of clotting blood and water.

Then he heard it, the anthem playing overhead before the sky lit up with the dead tributes faces, the first belonging to Layla of Tides, closely followed by Nabu, Helia suspected that the two canon firings would belong to a team. All major players were still in the game while the rest were being picked off one by one.

Then Musa's face appeared and it all made sense. The backpacks he collected from the broken tree, the voices he heard at night before carelessly stepping on a stick, alerting the music fairy to danger. He should have known better, been more careful but it didn't matter now. What did was Flora.

Carefully he assessed the damage to her skin but decided that their current location wasn't the best to stay in for long. It was out in the open and some of the other curious competitors may have decided to investigate the light they had seen. Cautiously moving her, Helia lifted her arms and put the backpack on her, stuffing his arrows into the largest compartment and removing the string from his bow. He shoved that into the pack as well before scooping some of the stream water in this hands and using it on her skin.

Once her legs and arms were a little cleaner he filled the containers further upstream and placed them away before hoisting the fairy on is back, piggy back style with the metal bow to support her behind while her arms draped around his neck and swung in front of him with every step. It was the safest way to move her and although it meant they would be without cover or defence for a while it was worth it. Just to have Flora's body against his own, to hear her breathing softly, feel her head over his shoulder, it made all the effort worth it.

After several hours of trudging uphill through the forest, past landmarks he recognised, he reached the cave he had spent the night in once before and lay her down. Removing the back pack from her shoulders, he leant the top half of her body against the side of the cave before taking out the healing ointment he had found inside Musa's bag and proceeded to use it against her skin, smoothening out the surface he took her hand in his own and proceeded to rub it gently, noticing that none of his efforts were reflected in her face, showing that she felt no pain but also that she didn't know he was there.

Once that was done e unravelled the sleeping bag he had collected and laid it over the top of her, tucking the edges beneath her to keep the heat in. Her head felt cold to the touch and so Helia decided that, however dangerous it was at night, he would light a small fire, nothing big but first he used a series of ferns and broken leaves from outside to cover the entrance, still allowing the smoke outside but leaving the light and heat inside. With two rocks he created sparks that danced over the dry wood and soon it danced with life. The tiny fire warmed his hands and Helia smiled at the sudden serve that gave him feeling for the first time in days. His hands melted before he sat next to her, pulling her into his arms and leaning her upper body against his chest and then, ever so tenderly, he kissed her forehead.

Thunder rolled outside before lightning cracked and rain started to fall but Helia's eyes didn't turn to the danger lurking outside, they kept focused on Flora's face, peacefully sleeping as the light dances across her perfect skin. He closed his eyes, keeping his head against hers and closed his eyes.

The following morning Helia opened his eyes and noticed that the sky was still dark with clouds, rain continued to pour as the sounds of nature entered his ears. Then he heard another sound, something metal, hitting rock and, after fixing his bow and notching an arrow in his string, he stepped outside to see a silver parachute, caught on the edge of a rock in the wet. He hurried outside to retrieve it, checking the District number and smiling when he saw it was a 12. Removing the lining parachute he looked to the sky for a moment and nodded in acknowledgement at whoever was watching, thanking them for the gift, before rushing back into shelter.

Helia lifted the lid and saw food, a couple of warm bread rolls, butter and some soup and laughed ever so slightly before looking at Flora and then back at it. There would be enough for two people but his stomach growled at that precise moment, telling him that he could eat it all if he wanted it. But he didn't and instead used one of the rolls and tasted the beautiful full bodied taste of beef chunky soup before stopping himself halfway and resealing the lid, putting it away for safe keeping later - for when Flora opened her eyes.

Another day passed and, although Flora's exterior appeared to heal itself relatively well it was her emotional state that was different. Helia started running out of supplies, both medical and for eating. He refused to eat the rest of the soup, already hearing Faragonda yell for him to eat it while the crowd would probably love how hard he was fighting with himself because of her. But, alone inside the cave, his stomach growling and the wind blowing outside meant just one thing. He needed to go out, and leave her, he had no choice.

Lightning shot across the sky, forming cracks of light against the darkness. Covering his head with his hand, he peered out at the rain before looking back at Flora. The coast seemed clear but, just to be sure, he lifted his bow and arrows and made sure to stamp out the fire before exiting.

Slowly he descended the slope, placing one hand on the ground to steady himself while his feel slipped and slid in all sorts of directions, trying and failing to find any traction. Quickly he located a bush, covered in berries and another close by with fruit. He picked them and put them into his sheath, already slowly filling with water as a mixture of sweat and rain dripped down his hair and into his eyes.

Finally, with a few medicinal herbs and food collected, he started the long and wet walk back to Flora. His feet slapped against the mud, socks full of mud and sludge and his body wet to the bone. He lifted his head, hair sticking to his face when he saw something, a figure, moving around the cave and then he saw a light. His carefully planned protection from the outside world had been removed, making the cave like a beacon of hope for all to see.

* * *

><p>Helia quickened the pace before taking an arrow and notching it to the string before he reached the cave and aimed. Nothing, Flora was still out of it but unharmed though the fire hadn't started itself. Then he felt it, a sharp pain at his back and a warm breath on the back of his neck, sending a shiver through his spine. "Drop the bow or Flora gets it." Helia recognised the voice immediately but stopped himself from turning and dropped his weapon on the ground.<p>

"What do you want Darcy?" He asked as the knife point relieved the pressure against his spine and she stepped in front of him.

"I want your supplies, all your food and water," she explained as his eyes dropped to a large wound on her leg.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, now are you going to give me your stuff or not?" She demanded and he nodded his head, fishing out the food he had collected and taking the bottles of water he had on the other side of the cave. She packed them into her own backpack before grimacing slightly.

"You should stay here, and rest, at least until morning. No one should be out inside the rain." Darcy turned and stared into his eyes, wondering why he was treating her like this. "After what I've done, I'd think you'd want me dead by now."

"I'm not going to pretend that watching you manipulate Galatea into killing her only brother was a pleasant experience," Helia explained, slowly stepping towards Flora when Darcy watched the rain falling outside. "But you just seem to shrug it off as if it's normal. Like you do this every day, without mercy."

"Have you been living under a rock for your entire life?" Darcy questioned, turning and stopping Helia's advance. "This is the District Games. This is 'normal'. Did your mentor honestly never explain what would happen, that all of the people you were talking to, all the people that you decided to befriend, would be killed?"

"Of course I knew that."

"Did you?" She toyed, raising an inquisitive eyebrow before chuckling slightly. "Because if you did you would realise that I was only doing what I had to in order to survive and you will soon have to do the same." She crossed her arms before stalking towards him though stopped suddenly and dropped to the ground, as the gash on her leg oozed a new trail of blood that slithered its way down to the ground. Helia stepped forwards but Darcy held her knife forwards, ready to throw. "Don't touch me, I don't need your help!"

Taking a struggling breath she forced herself to her feet before watching the young man stand his ground, innocence and fear in his eyes. She looked deep inside those pupils, trying to understand what it must have felt like, to have feelings. Of course she had embodied them at one point but she wasn't sure. Years of growing up inside a realm that only involved darkness removed all of her emotions at a young age. When she was little darkness and the night time scared the hell out of her but, as she grew, she realised that the darkness was a part of her. It was a part of her soul and one that wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

"I'm afraid, Helia, you have a lot to learn and so little time to learn it in," she turned to look at Flora, still lying silently on the cave floor. "You can't save everyone," Darcy explained. "Galatea, Derrick, Flora, if they are supposed to die then they will, it's just how things turn out."

"Yeah well I'm not going to just lie down and die if there is a chance of saving her," he explained. "And if what you came here to do was to kill her than I can't let you do it."

"What would you do? You know I can throw this knife better than anyone in training," she threw the blade into the air by the handle and caught it between her index and thumb so it stood tall.

"I'd kill you," he answered simply, like the solution was so easy for him to accomplish. She stepped towards Flora just to test him further and he moved into position, separating the two of them. "You want her, you go through me."

"I'm not here for her and to be honest with you I prefer my targets moving, it gets the sponsors more impressed. I mean anyone can kill someone in their sleep but doing it while they are awake, well, that's what gives you the real ratings the best gifts."

Helia wanted to tell her that she was sick, that she was wrong, but he couldn't force the words from his mouth. After all, she was right. The more screen time and the more you proved your worth as a valued competitor who had a chance of winning the competition, the more gifts you got. The more gifts, the higher chance of survival, and the more chances the sooner he could get home. Of course, it was easy to use his bow and arrow, aim at a competitors head or neck and fire, kill them instantly while they slept, but sneaking around in the dark rather than showing off all of his skills inside fights made him appear weaker than the other tributes. He had no idea who had killed most of the other tributes and, to be honest, didn't want to find out. But he did know that Darcy and her fellow tribute Bishop were the only other pair.

"What about Bishop?"

"What about him?" She questioned, admiring her blade in the light of the small fire, noticing the way Helia's eyes flickered from her eyes to the blade and back again, as if he was waiting for her attack.

"Aren't you going to work together, to get out of here?"

"No," she answered easily, without a moment's hesitation. "Teaming up with others gets you nowhere, makes you sloppy, makes you make mistakes." Helia watched the witch close her eyes for a moment before she opened them again. "I'm sorry Helia, but, you need to face the truth." A sudden strike to his right hand side sent Helia face first onto the ground as he fought against his closing eyelids to see what she was doing.

"You and Flora aren't going home." Helia placed his hand to his head and saw blood before Darcy waved her hand and the fire extinguished. Her voice slowly faded and, when he opened his eyes again he saw that she was gone, a trail of crimson red droplets leading to the door and outside into the storm once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As posted inside the last chapters AN I have decided to write a side-fic to The Blood Wars called The Blood Wars: Revelations. Following a few different characters, decided by you, and their thoughts on the events of the fic. My first one-shot will be for Mrs Faragonda but I wanted to ask you who else you wanted to see. They can be inside the arena, or outside like the other mentors, Bloom and Daphne, Rose and the people of District 12, it's all up to you.

So please leave me your ideas through PM, Review or the poll on my profile page. The first chapter of BW: R will be up soon and rated T to begin with.

Thanks for reading and please review!

**Response to Anonymous Reviews:**

**Elliz za bethz**** – **Thanks for the review and your opinion, glad you like the story :)

**Amy47101**** – **Thanks again for reviewing :) it wasn't annoying, I like to hear from the people who read my stories to know how I can improve or whether they want to read more and its great to have someone show so much enthusiasm for something I've been planning and writing for a while now. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you like this one too. Flora and Helia forever and may the odds be ever in your favour.


	13. Love and Chaos

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews and side-fic character suggestions, all of them have been great and been included. Here is chapter 12, it's not as long as other chapters but I wanted to post something and think that this chapter has turned out well. Other chapters should be longer. Enjoy and please read the ending authors note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_**Love and Chaos**_

Flora's eyes fluttered open and the first thing that registered in her mind was pain. Her body was shattered and even the smallest thought or motion sent her into a new world of discomfort. From the throbbing to the stabbing, there was not one injury that she wasn't feeling at this moment. But then she started to focus on her surroundings.

Lifting her head she saw someone sitting at the opening of the cave and was relieve to see it was Helia. Lifting her hear she sat up, adjusting her sleeping bag and hearing the rain pouring outside.

"Helia?" his head whipped around making flora notice the large bruise and gash near his temple.

"Are you ok?"

"You mean this?" he asked, pointing at the blue, black and red wound. "I'm fine." he walked to her side before kneeling by her side. "How long was I out of it?"

"Four days," he answered and her eyes widened slightly. "Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head softly from side to side. "All I remember is talking with Musa; getting into a right with Stella and-" she paused as Helia noticed confusion in her thoughts. Tears pushed at the corners of her eyes. "Who else?"

"Amentia the tribute from five, Layla and Nabu and you remember Galatea and Derrick?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Were you?"

"Yeah," he answered solemnly. "What about Mirta, were you?"

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence, neither saying a word. They didn't want to ask the other what they thought, what they felt or what they saw. Partly because having to relive those events was too painful but more because putting them in words was nearly impossible. There was no need to bring the other into their heartache, not yet, and if Flora was bombarded with information while her memory was so fragile it could cause a breakdown, one that neither of the needed at this point.

"So who's left?"

"Riven, Rose, Bishop, Darcy, Stella and us."

"What do you think they will do?" Flora asked, knowing that as the games progressed the game makers would do something to get them all together.

"I'm not sure," Helia admitted. "But hopefully they will stop this rain soon." He took the small pot of broth he had hid from Darcy's eyes and held it forwards. "We got this yesterday. I saved you some." His stomach growled making Flora laugh.

"Sounds like you need it more, I'll have something else.

"Well," he paused. "That's kind of the problem, we don't have anything else."

"Why?"

"Darcy took all of our food and water, the waters not a problem because of the rain but everything is gone. I'll have to go out in the rain to grab some sort of food soon though." Flora looked to the liquid, happy that its container had been spelled into keeping it warm, but guilty that she wasn't able to help. "You should have this."

"Don't be silly," he replied. "You haven't eaten well for four days and only drank the odd drop of water. You'll need it to get your strength back." Flora sipped the broth, enjoying the warmth that entered her throat and soothed all the way down into her stomach. Helia encouraged her to keep on drinking it until it was all gone before his back shivered. Flora lifted the sleeping bag, unclipped and zipped it before tapping the ground beside her. He smiled before leaning against the cave wall, enjoying the warmth when Flora leaned against his chest, tucking the quilt around his body.

Flora leaned into him, listening to his hearts steady and therapeutic beat and instinctively Helia placed his left hand on her shoulders as she closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he sighed, the words vibrating in his chest. "You would have done the same for me," he laughed. "Maybe would have done it better."

"You did a great job; you could have left me to die."

"No I couldn't," he explained, as the two sat in silence again, listening to the rain storm just outside their now cosy and warm dwelling. It was strange for Flora to feel so safe, so comfortable with Helia's arms around her body, holding her tight while their hearts beat in sync. It was a beautiful moment and almost made up for all the chaos they had both seen since the first day of the games…almost.

"You know," Helia began. "You never answered my question." Floras head shot up.

"What question?"

"The one about you, and me, and if we would have been interested in each other without the reaping and all of this."

"I thought I answered that."

"Nope," he smiled, shaking his head. "So?"

"So I think we would have met back home eventually, I mean I can't see why not." Silence returned.

"It's just…in some twisted way I think that if these games didn't exist then we wouldn't have met." Flora looked into his eyes, feeling sincerity in each and every word he spoke. "Flora…I love you." She didn't speak, just stayed still and silent, not wanting to reply, not sure if she felt the same way. She had her own feelings, her own battles with emotion, but did she love him in return, could she see them both making it out of the arena or would they both die? And what if they did make it? How would their lives change?

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way I just-" Flora closed her eyes and lunged forwards, stopping his sentence the moment that her lips touched his. He placed a hand against her cheek, his fingers brushing against her soft but tangled hair until they parted. A little taken back he watched Flora smile and place her hand over his, leaning into the touch even more. "I love you too."

"Attention tributes, attention tributes," the same announcer spoke making the two of them listen intently. There is something that you all need." They had that right, medical supplies and food. Helia wondered what the others desperately needed and if it was anything like their situation. "Tomorrow there will be a feast at the Tree of Life when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. You will find what you need to progress further into the games there. Good luck." His voice disappeared.

"Should we go?" Flora asked as Helia nodded his head. "I don't think we have much choice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading and please review.

Ok so here is a pretty important question, whether you're read the books or not (a reminder about what the feast actually is featured inside an earlier chapter) and I need your input on it before the next chapter can be written.

**Question: Who should go to the feast at the Tree of Life?**

a) Helia

b) Flora

c) Both of them

Let me know through Review or PM.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews _

Ashley3r3 - Thanks for the suggestion Stella will now be one of the chapters inside the side-fic

fennyfuzz – Thanks for reading and yeah the Hunger Games do rule. We still have a few chapters to go yet which is exciting but I hope you'll continue to read and offer your thoughts :)

Amy74101 – Haha lol that's happened to me before too, glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the character suggestion, Musa will definitely be in the side-fic. I already have two other stories on the go for Winx at the moment. One is a co-fiction with Roxy Fan 4 Ever and the other is the second inside my Winx Chronicles series but I will be making an announcement in the second last chapter about any future plans for fics :)


	14. The Feast

**AN: Hi everyone. I apologise for the delay in updating, exams and assignments have been weighing on my shoulders. They'll be over soon though so, hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently :)**

**Thank you all for voting on the previous chapter and on which characters you want to see inside Blood Wars: Revelations. The first chapter is now up. The story is rated T for now but may progress to M later down the track. I will be updating that fic in between updating this story so, if you're in need of some Blood Wars reading and this one hasn't been updated for a while check out the other side fic :)**

**Here is chapter 13, the one all hunger games fans have been waiting for, so please enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter contains strong violence, blood and adult themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**The Feast**_

The cave had become suddenly colder. Flora wasn't sure if it was the breeze that tickled her neck or the anticipation. The feast announcement had given them hope but it also could mean certain death. Sudenly something landed outside, making Helia walk to check it out. It was a gift, District 12 written over the side and he looked to Faragonda and nodded in acceptance. Instead of it being a container it was a knife, a single, sharp edged blade with a sturdy handle. I fit in his hand perfectly and he took it as a sign. Faragonda was telling him that he should be the one to go, that he should be the one to get the supplies. Flora was about to comment on the item he held in his hand when Helia interrupted. "I should go."

Flora shook her head. "You can't go by yourself."

"Yes I can, if I go and get the supplies and come back then you don't need to be put in danger."

"But what if you don't come back!" She yelled, tears welling in her eyes before she took a deep breath and turned her back on him. "What if you…what if you're killed?"

"It won't happen," he sighed. "It just won't. We've come this far and we can keep on going. I'll get the supplies and you can find a new hide-out, one that Darcy doesn't know about and we can get through this…together."

"It could still happen, Helia!" she turned, throwing her hands down with a combination of anger and fear. " Didn't you listen to Faragonda? Death is a reality in these games and we are lucky to have made it this far. And the only reason that we did was because the people who protected us, or who we were friends with, all gave their lives for us. You can't just run down there and get them, the others will be waiting. You know what it's like."

"I know! But we don't have any other choice! You still aren't completely healed, your wounds are still clotting and you'll be torn to pieces if you go there. So I'm the only alternative."

"We could go together," Flora explained, stepping closer and placing her hands on his chest. "We could go together. It would give us more of an advantage."

"No it wouldn't," Helia shook his head, putting the knife into his belt before placing his hands over her own and gazing into her watery green eyes. "Flora it's the only way and we aren't playing these games for ourselves anymore. If just one of us makes it home then District 12 will get enough food and medicine to last them a year and they need that more than ever. This isn't just about us anymore, it's about winning for them, and you have your sister and your mother to go home too."

"What about your uncle? You have family too."

"I know but I don't have any brothers and sisters, it's just me. I don't have to care for anyone else and my uncle will be fine. Miele needs you to come home, you promised her that you would try and I want to help you to do that."

"No!" She screamed, pulling herself away and pacing the cave for a moment. When she stopped she turned back to his shadowed face. Her bottom lips quivered as her breathing shallowed and she collapsed to her knees. Helia knelt before her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to try and speak but the tears flowed slowly down her cheeks instead. "M-M-Musa," she stammered. "She said the same thing." Realisation hit Helia like a bullet in the chest. He remained quiet though understood her hesitation now more than ever. "A-and now s-s-she's d-d-d-d-dead."

"Hey," Helia soothed, bringing her sobbing form into his chest, enclosing the gap between them as her head buried deep in his shoulder. His warmth slowly tangled around her, helping the fairy to relax into his touch. "It's ok," he whispered into her ear, closing his eyes as a single glistening tear rolled down his cheek. "It's ok, I'm here… it's ok."

* * *

><p>The sun rose beautifully into the sky the next morning, finally dissipating the clouds from existence and bringing the world back into light. Although Helia was glad that the sun had finally showed its face it also meant more danger. In rain vision could be blurred, tributes couldn't run as fast inside the wet grass and the clearing where the Tree of Life was situated would be more dangerous. The sun meant there was no room for error, no vail of water to hide behind, just the open well lit ground and nothing to keep you safe from enemy attack.<p>

As Helia sat at the entrance to the cave, looking over his shoulder and noting how the exhausted Flora was still sleeping quietly, the answer became obvious. She had grown feverish during the night, her body began heating up as a cold sweat took hold. He used a piece of cloth, cut from his jacket using the blade Faragonda had supplied, and managed to keep her temperature under control. But, as a result, she was exhausted and was now lying quietly, gathering her strength. If she went with him to the cornucopia she would die. It was a simple equation. One exhausted fairy going into an open clearing with nothing but her weak magic for protection, against four other strong tributes…it would spell disaster.

And so, it was with a solemn and courageous heart that he stood to his feet and walked to her side. Kneeling down he checked her temperature before pulling the quilt further to her chin. Then he leant down and placed a delicate kiss upon her head. "I love you," he whispered quietly before taking a hold of the knife from the ground and placing it in his belt. He walked to the other side and removed his sheath of arrows and his bow, stringing them over his shoulder and into position. With one last look at Flora lying peacefully, and no guarantee that he would return, he stepped forwards. Forcing one foot in front of the other towards the sunlight before disappearing from sight.

Quietly trekking through the forest he decided his best approach would be long range. Perhaps he would be able to shoot at the other tributes from the trees if they tried to get their supplies and then go down and collect his own. It was a nice plan in theory, but practice could have been worse. If he shot the arrow, and it missed, they would know his location, be able to track his whereabouts and hunt him down. He would never be able to return to Flora then, aware that his every effort to keep her safe would be in vain.

Continuing through the forest as the sun rose high into the sky and his stomach growled from a lack of food, he managed to find a bush and carefully examined some berries. Popping a few into his mouth as he went he used the odd puddle for water until reaching the treeline.

There it was, the golden tree of life, standing triumphantly in the centre of the chaos. Waiting for them to return to where it all began, to where the world they knew ended forever and they became nothing but pawns in the world of entertainment.

Stepping over a moss covered stone Helia continued before stopping behind a tree surrounded by bushes. Kneeling down he took his position, pulling back on the bowstring to judge the distance and how clear it was. Only when he was sure of his field of vision, and that he could shoot to kill, did he notch the first arrow into his bow and wait. Pulling it backwards. The shadow of his body decreased, slowly returning until it was directly beneath him… midday. Now was the time.

He watched as a hovercraft dropped a cable. At the base was what looked like a table with five packages on it. They landed at the base of the Tree of Life before it shot away into the sky, leaving the bait and waiting for the reply. He wasn't sure what the people watching would have thought, whether his uncle would think he was noble or just plain stupid. Flora could have been right about them arriving as a team, two people against the others, it seemed logical. If she wasn't as injured as she was.

Suddenly there was movement below and Helia furrowed his eyebrows, adjusting his angle. One tribute ran straight for their bag. He wasn't entirely sure who it was but their light brown hair gave him a clue. Darcy.

Pulling back he anchored his shot, aimed and, just before his fingers could release, heard the sound of pounding feet behind him. Turning he was hit head on by a body, forcing him to roll through the trees and leaves and into the clearing. Landing in a heap he scrambled to his feet, only to have a hand grab his ankle, forcing him to the unforgiving floor. He rolled to his side as the man lodged a sword into the earth near him. Then another landed beside him as he got to his feet and looked around for his bow, he couldn't find it.

"Hey lover boy, you trying to kill my partner?" Bishop asked, his purple ponytail blowing in the wind, his two schemata blades crossed in front of him, one in each hand.

"She killed my friends."

"So, that just means she's doing her job," he laughed. "Where's your girlfriend? Huh, I'm surprised that you decided to show up, trying to be a hero? Nice guys finish last you know, especially in this arena." He ran forwards, attacking madly and making Helia fall to the earth, kicking upwards. One blow hit Bishop in the knee, making him fall for a moment before he turned and got back to his feet. But Helia was already running towards the Tree of Life. His feet sloshed against the still moistened ground while Bishop was in hot pursuit. Lifting his head he saw Darcy at the Tree, she grabbed the bag into her hand and put it around her shoulders before aiming for the woods. When a blast of magic hit her feet and she attempted to run herself. A shadow flew over the top of him making Helia look up and see Stella. She shot another blast at the witch who managed to block it with a shield for once.

"How dare you betray me!" She screamed, throwing another series of attacks that Darcy managed to avoid. When Stella finally landed and prepared another blast Darcy took her own shot, stunning the sun fairy for a moment before she flew backwards and into the table, sending the remaining four packages to the ground.

Helia kept his eyes trained on the bag, hoping to get in, grab it and get out before Bishop or the others noticed him but it wasn't going to happen. When he slowed down to get the bag he heard a yell from his right and noticed Stella now had Darcy pinned against the tree. Bishop stopped his pursuit and ran to her aid, preparing his sword to cut straight through Stella's back. But what happened instead no one saw coming. Stella closed her eyes and teleported away and Bishop was too fast to stop himself. The sword entered her stomach and Darcy slumped forwards, blood oozing from the wound. She fell forwards and he caught her before removing the blade and watching her body hit the earth below.

A strange emotion filled Helia, as the world seemed to slow down in time. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, smiling at seeing Darcy bleeding to death. It was wrong, he knew it, and before he realised what was happening again he heard it. A yell, coming from behind him. He dived, took the bag into his hand and rolled out of the way, hearing the sound of a yelp before he turned. The tribute trying to attack him was Rose and she now had an arrow in her shoulder.

BANG. The first canon fired, signalling Darcy's life had come to an end.

Stella suddenly reappeared as a figure leaped from the tree and landed directly on top of her. It was Riven, the boy tribute from District 4, Mirta's partner. Before Helia could think he watched Bishop grab the backpack off Darcy and scamper away into the woods while Rose placed her hand on the arrow in her shoulder and yanked it back out. She stared at its wooden features for a moment before a blast of magical energy sent her flying.

Looking up Helia couldn't help but smile. High above him in the air, looking as delicate and beautiful as ever, was Flora. She landed by his side, keeping her eyes on the fallen tribute. "I told you we should have stuck together." She chastised and Helia nodded his head in acceptance.

"Yeah I guess but now we have to-" Another blast hit Flora, sending her away and tumbling in the grass before Rose set her sights on Helia. "Flora!" He called but she didn't respond, focusing all of her energy into pushing herself forwards. She looked to her left to see Riven and Stella in their own tumbling match, his brute strength overtaking hers.

Rose removed her sword from her back and held it in front of her, Helia's only defence being the knife he held firmly in his hand. "What do you think you are going to do with that?" She asked, tauntingly as Flora shook her head and her vision began to clear. "Kill you."

A scream to his right caught Roses attention and he took his opportunity, running straight into her body in an attempt to get the sword from her. She let it go and stopped him from using the knife over her neck. With all the strength she had in her arms she pushed against his force but his determination started to get the better of her. Releasing a strangled gasp she pushed harder, just as the tip of the blade nicked against her throat.

Suddenly her face of strain and effort changed entirely and a smile drew across her lips. The distraction made Helia's strength against the knife slip as her hands touched his chest and she concentrated once more. A bright white light shot from her fingertips, sending the young man flying high into the Tree of Life where he landed with a snap before falling down several branches and landing unconscious on the ground. Rolling over Rose reached for her sword when Flora stopped her, casting a spell that opened the ground, sucking the sword beneath before it closed. The furious woman turned.

"Nice to see you again, Flora," she smiled. "Sorry it's been so long, you know we really should keep in touch more often." She shot another attack that Flora blocked easily with a simple shield. "You should really try to make some new friends." Her head tilted sideways and Flora wondered whether she had truly lost her mind. Her eyes hardly blinked, they just stared at her, like a bottomless soul who was thirsty for blood.

Stella scrambled away from Riven, holding a wound on her arm as she ran for the tree line, hoping that he wouldn't follow even though he decided to. It left the two of them in a stand-off. One against the other. Flora cast the first spell "Venus Ivy!" Roots burst from below grabbing Roses legs and worming their way upwards. They stopped just underneath her head but she smirked, whispering something that Flora didn't understand before they exploded outwards.

"You aren't the only one with strong powers you know," She taunted before Flora lost it. She raced forwards and shot a series of blasts at the tribute who deflected each one. Her final deflection hit Flora, making her crumble before she turned and stopped. Rose stood above Helia, the knife he had been using in her hand, poised to attack.

"Helia," she sighed. "Wake up."

"It's no use, he's far too out of it," Rose smiled, kneeling down and lifting his head by taking a handful of his hair, bringing Floras dream several days ago back to the forefront of her mind. She swallowed the vomit that built at the back of her throat. "Aren't you little one?"

"Let him go."

"No," Rose smiled. "You know he's pretty cute, if you think about it. I have no idea why he showed so much of an interest in you when there are so many other stronger competitors around." Flora looked to Helia, tears starting to enter the corners of her eyes. Rose leant in and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek while her other hand prodded his neck, checking for a pulse. "No need to be a cry baby, he's still alive, but just."

"Let…him…go."

"You're getting tired little fairy, why don't you just give up. You must know whats going to happen from now on surely. Two tributes are dead now, soon Helia will follow and, if you want, I could kill you at the same time. I'll be merciful, make it quick, but youre struggling is just going to make things worse for yourself." Flora looked to the ground, her hands shaking with a rage she so desperately wanted to release but she was tired, her eyeslids became harder to open every time she blinked, her legs were shaking, her forehead hot and body needing rest. She nodded her head, doing the very last thing that she thought she would do.

Rose smiled innocently before standing straight. "Come here," she encouraged. "Don't worry, you and Helia will be with Mirta and all your other friends soon. Think of this as a gift, death is the ultimate escape from evil."

"Yes it is," Flora agreed, walking until she stood directly in front of her. "But escape isn't always the answer." Flora swung around, taking one of the arrows from her sheath and attempting to stab Rose with it. She missed, the other tribute madly swung the blade in the air, Flora managed to dodge each strike, waiting for an opening so she could defend herself. Another swing an she cut her forearm but luckily not her face. Then a foot collided with her leg making her fall as Rose landed over the top of her, straddling the nature fairy to the ground. She tried to move, tried to fight against the pain but she was too weak and she couldn't. "Allow me to be your salvation." She smiled, preparing the knife to enter Flora's throat so it would all be over. But it wasn't.

Before she knew what was happening two arms grabbed Rose around the waist and pulled her upwards, away from her. They took a hold of her wrist and twisted it until it cracked, forcing the blade to the ground. She landed with a thud and started to worm herself away from him, Riven towering above her with blade in hand. "What did you say about Mirta?" He asked, shadow covering his face.

"I didn't say anything!" She defended as Riven kicked her weak body in the ribs once as hard as his foot could. She choked, coughing as he rolled her back over to face him with the toe of his boot.

"What did you say about her?"

"I…j-just s-s-said that she is dead." Another kick and Flora heard a crack as she carefully crawled over to where Helia lay and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently while watching the scene before her.

"You killed her?"

"N-no!" She answered but he didn't believe this lie either. Flora closed her eyes as another crack echoed through the clearing, blood now coming from Roses mouth as she coughed again, feeling her lungs depleing of air. "I…k-k-killed h-h-h-her." She finally admitted and the beating stopped, though it was already too late for her body to handle. She coughed again, spitting blood into the grass below as her body trembled. "Why?"

"Because i-its p-p-part of the g-game?"

"No," Riven shook his head, kicking the tribute onto her back as she coughed again, blood splattering around her lips as he poised the blade above her and stabbed. It entered through her thigh, making her scream as Flora shook Helia harder, hoping that he would hurry and wake up so they could move away from the area as soon as possible but he still wasn't moving.

"Why did you kill her?" He twisted it, her body entering a new world of pain.

"I don't know!" She screamed.

"Helia wake up!" Flora forced, patting the side of his face with her hand. "Come on we need to get out of here."

"Why!"

"I don't know!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face as her breathing hitched again and she spat more warm blood from her mouth, her complexion paling. "You have a reason, so why?"

"B-b-because she w-was alone," she stuttered making Riven remove the blade and kneel next to her, leaning the blade against her neck while she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her arms tried to lift themselves but the beatings and other stabbings he inflicted every time he asked her why prevented it. He hadn't hit any vital organs so she had been kept alive. Flora didn't understand the cruelty, why he was like this but she knew that if she and Helia didn't get out of there soon they could be his next targets.

He leant right down, so his lips were in her ear. "Look at them," he ordered and she did, move her tired and sore eyes to the two of them. "Now who's alone?" Drawing the sharp blade through her neck, he ended her life forever as the canon fired and he stood to his feet, looking down to the mangled mess that lay at his feet.

Lifting his head he looked to Flora who stopped her efforts and stared into his eyes. "What did she say about you and Mirta being friends?" He asked and Flora decided honestly was the best policy.

"I…we teamed up together, looked after each other." She explained, feeling around inside her backpack. Riven was on high alert, worried that she might have been concealing something inside but she hadn't. When the bag dropped he saw it, the small slingshot, carved beautifully from harvested bark. "She gave me this." Flora held it up as Riven took it into his right hand, inspecting it for a moment.

"What did she tell you about this?"

"That it's her token from District 4, and that her brother carved it for her. She said he gave it to her after the reaping and that it would keep her safe." Flora watched the sadness inside his eyes grow with every second that passed, his eyes staring at that one piece of wood, reading Mirta's name over and over, running his thumb over the ingraving. Then she realised what it meant, what Mirta had been talking about. How she knew about Rivens temper but said that he wasn't that bad a guy. That although he had a short fuse he could be alright at times. The only way that she would know someone, with as much detail as she did was if…

"Did you-"

"Yes," Riven replied, looking to Flora's eyes. "I gave it to her."

"But, you and she were both drawn from the bowls? How's that possible?"

"I rigged it myself," Riven explained. "We had both taken extra rations and put our names in more times and Mirta had the most entries. I'm not sure what it was that told me to do it but I did. I found someone with magic and asked them to help me rig the results, so that I would also be picked and be there for her through everything." He handed the slingshot forwards and Flora shook her head.

"No I cant take it."

"Take it," he insisted. "It might not have kept her as safe as I hoped but…maybe it will bring you better luck." Flora nodded her head, taking the wood inside her hands and looking up to him.

"You aren't going to kill us?" He shook his head.

"Not this time. You protected Mirta, and you were there when she died?" Flora nodded.

"I sang her to sleep, Musa and myself, we both stayed there, until the end."

"Then she wasn't alone." Riven smiled slightly before bending down and picking up his package and that of Roses. He opened hers and removed a few rolls of bread and gave them to Flora while keeping the other supplies for himself and slinging the packs around his shoulders.

"Good bye Flora and thank you." Flora smiled before watching him leave and never look back. Carefully she shook Helia again but achieved no results. "Why did you have to go out here by yourself?" She asked, putting one arm over her shoulder and walking through the field until she spotted their bow. With it back in their possession they continued towards the treeline as two ships flew overhead, ready to collect the bodies of the fallen. Two dead, five to go and all Flora could think about was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Thanks for reading and please review.

I am still taking suggestions for my Blood Wars: Revelations fic :) if you have a character that you'd like to see their perspective on please send it through PM or Review. Don't forget to check out the side fic.

This is another important question, so please let me know your answer.

**Question: Do you want to see Muttations included in this story?**

a) Yes

b) No

Let me know through Review or PM.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews_

Lightixcosmicdragonpower – Yes they are :)

fennyfuzz – Thanks you for the review and the suggestion :)

Amy74101 – Thanks very much for the review I hope you like how the feast scene turned out :)

NaturePower – Nabu and Layla are dead. Helia tells Flora that they both died. Sorry if anything confused you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) thanks for voting on the last chapters question as well.


	15. The End Is Nigh

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and for supporting this fic. 102 reviews, I cannot thank you all enough for taking the time to tell me what you think. Last chapters question results are through and I have received more 'no' answers than 'yes' so mutations will not feature inside this story. Please read the ending authors note for an important announcement. **

**Here is chapter 14, as always please enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter contains adult themes and course language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_**The End Is Nigh**_

Helia groaned as he sat up, placing a hand to his throbbing head as his vision cleared. He looked to a furious looking Flora sitting across from him, her back against a tree and knees to her chest. "Why did you do that?" She asked deeply making Helia smile a little.

"Good morning to you to."

"I'm serious why!"

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt! I thought I could get the medicine and food and that everything would be fine. I'd be back before you woke up and it would all be ok."

"Well you were wrong." Helia's chest deflated as he looked to the ground for a moment. "I told you that we should have gone together because it would have been safer."

"You were in no state to go to that Feast," Helia noted. "You were still weak, probably concussed, you needed rest and I was giving you that."

"When are you going to realise that we need to be a team?" Flora asked standing to her feet. "You can't just run away like that and leave me. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I woke up and you weren't there?" She turned and looked away from him, making Helia get to his feet and step behind her.

"I just wanted to protect you," he whispered softly, making Flora turn to his softened eyes. They were slightly down, like a dog begging for forgiveness for ruining a perfectly good pair of shoes or making a mess inside the lounge room. She placed her arms around his neck and he held her tight in his arms. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't," he sighed.

"Promise?" She asked, leaning backwards. "I want to go home but I want us to do it together."

"So do I. I promise." Helia smiled before his stomach growled. Flora laughed a little as she stooped down to their bag, hearing his footsteps walking in the distance. "I think you might be a little hungry." She explained, taking out two rolls from their provisions, those that Riven had thoughtfully given them after sparing their lives. Though when she looked up and saw Helia holding berries in his hand her heart froze. She dropped them quickly, running to his side and hitting them from his hands and onto the floor. "What's the problem? They're just berries."

"That's Nightlock!" Flora yelled making the young man look to his juice covered fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

Flora turned and started walking back to the spoilt rolls that had fallen into a puddle of muddy water. Floating between the two pieces of bread was the small slingshot that Mirta had given her. Carefully she picked it up before taking the bottle of water from their supplies and using some of it to wash it clean.

"Flora should you be doing that? We could still be here for a few more days, we don't want to run out of water." Carefully rubbing her hands against the wood she cleaned the mud away before whipping it on her shirt. "This was Mirta's," she explained, looking into his eyes while continuing to dry the weapon. "She gave it to me, just after Rose delivered a fatal blow to her abdomen. She told me that her brother made it to keep her safe." She paused as her eyes began to water. "It didn't work too well."

A shotting pain erupted from Helia's heart and down to his toes, an emotional pain that froze him to the spot. He looked to Flora as she admired the wooden piece before standing to her feet and looking into his eyes. "It might have worked better."

"What do you mean?" She asked and he opened his mouth, finding it difficult to formulate words.

"I…on the first day, after getting away from the Tree of Life I was completely lost and had no idea where to go. I was just trying to find water when I heard something behind me and I panicked and hid."

"What does this have to do with Mirta?" Flora asked innocently, placing a hand on his forearm to try and offer some small form of comfort. Both of them hadn't talked about the days when they were alone, what they thought of, dreamt, had seen. It made all the traumatic experiences too real and Helia's decision to voice himself, although sudden, deserved her full attention.

"The sound I heard was from Rose…I hid away and had my arrow set against my bow string, ready to pull and to release but, as I saw her looking around I just couldn't. Something stopped me from killing her and my hands were shaking too much to get a clear shot so I waited, tried to conjure some sort of courage but, by the time I did…she was gone."

"Helia-"

"She wouldn't be dead if I just took the shot."

"Helia you don't know that," Flora said as she looked at his vacant eyes.

"Yes I do, if I had taken the shot then Rose would not have been able to kill Mirta." He replied as tears began to slip from the corners of his eyes. The strength in his legs suddenly faded, sending him collapsing to the ground. His knees hitting the earth below as he cried.

After a few moments he felt two comforting arms wrap around his waist as a head pressed softly on his back. "Helia if you had killed Rose then it would have been someone else that would have found Mirta and I. Maybe whoever it was would have killed both of us, but we will never know." Helia's sobs carefully subsided as the guilt lifted from his shoulders and Flora unwrapped her arms from his body. He looked to his right, directly into her green eyes as she offered a small smile and looked down to the slingshot still in her hands. "Besides, if Mirta hadn't died or given me this then we wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Riven is Mirta's brother," she explained and his mouth widened in surprise.

"But how-"

"He rigged the reaping bowls, wanted to enter the competition to keep an eye on her. He made her this, carved it from a tree and put her name on it. He gave it to her before they came here. And after you had been knocked out he killed Rose and saved my life."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes," she answered. "And the only reason that he saved me was because of this slingshot. So…in a way… you not shooting Rose actually saved the both of us." The consequences of action, or in Helia's case, inaction had brought about a positive consequence for himself and for Flora. And that very revelation washed over him with relief. He smiled slightly before the ground rumbled and shook. Flora took a hold of his forearm as the two looked around nervously.

"What was that?" He asked before another tremor shook the earth, trees leaves shaking free from their branches and showering down below as rocks shimmed and bounced in various directions. Birds flew from the branches and into the air. Helia got to his feet, pulling Flora along with him. Closing her eyes Flora listened to the trees surrounding her. "Something's tearing down the forest!" She exclaimed as the sky blackened, the moon the only source of light.

"We need to get out of here before-"

The tree that Flora had been leaning against in front of them ignited in bright blue flame and fell backwards with a tremendous crack that resounded in their ears. Their supplies teetered on the edge of what appeared to be a dark endless abyss and Helia made a run for it, but it was too late. The bow and arrows, all their supplies, fell below and his eyes widened as Flora took a grab of his shirt and pull him to his feet. The two of them started to sprint away from the line of blue flame that grew higher and higher as tree after tree disappeared or fell backwards.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"A way to end the games!" Flora yelled, jumping over a log. "What did you see over the edge?"

"Nothing, just darkness!"

"They're erasing the arena!" She explained. "They are trying to corner all of the tributes into-"

"BANG!"

Flora's head hit the ground with a bang before two strong arms surrounded her torso an lifted her back onto her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked and she released a moan, indicating yes. The anthem began to play as Stella's face appeared in the sky.

"Two left, just two Flora then we can go home!" Helia exclaimed as they reached the Tree of Life's clearing and the mysterious fire and abyss stopped following. Both tributes looked down and then around, realising that the darkness and this circular platform were the only things that stood in their way for freedom. Then they heard yelling, right under the Tree of Life.

Bishop and Riven circled each other, their blades poised to attack. Flora stepped closer but Helia placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her it was too dangerous. "We should let them fight it out." It felt so wrong. The entire game Flora had told herself that she wasn't going to be changed and now, instead of doing whatever instinct in her body was telling her to do, to run in and help Riven defeat Bishop, she was doing the opposite. She was standing still, watching like the rest of the world and she knew that the people of District 4 were waiting for her to attack. To run in and help him. But, the fact was, whoever survived this fight, they would have to face.

The odds were in their favour, but Flora doubted they even mattered anymore. Finally both young men turned and ran towards each other, swinging their blades. Blood splattered against the Tree of Life and glistened on the grass below as the blade passed through skin like a warm knife through butter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> While writing this fic I have started to think about the possibility of a sequel but, because of time constraints, have not officially planned anything. Are you interested in reading a sequel to The Blood Wars focusing on the book Catching Fire?

**Question: Do you want a sequel?**

A) Yes

B) No

Please let me know through Review or PM.

Thank you for reading and please review.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews_

fennyfuzz – Thanks you for the review and for voting I really appreciate it and for showing an interest in a sequel :)


	16. Flames of Freedom

**AN: I had an overwhelming response to last chapters question about a sequel and am happy to announce that The Blood Wars II is now in its official planning stages. **

**Thank you all so much for all the wonderful support and reviews for this fic but, sadly, all good things must come to an end :) this chapter is the second last for this fic but there is always the sequel and my side-fic Blood Wars: Revelations.**

**I'll stop now so you can read, as always please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_**Flames of Freedom**_

Bishop stumbled backwards, gripping his side as warm blood cascaded through the cut and down his leg. Riven took deep breaths as he pushed himself up, looking to the young man stagger before he noticed the other two tributes watching them.

"Enjoying the show!" Bishop yelled suddenly, whether it was to Flora, Helia or the camera's Riven wasn't sure. "You know…" he sighed, looking to the weakened magenta haired tribute. "That it doesn't matter which one of us kills the other… those two will kill us anyway." Bishop looked directly at Flora who stepped closer, Helia's arm protectively stopping her advance. "But…if we work together…as a team. Then we could take them both out and then see who the better tribute is."

Riven seemed to consider the prospect for a moment, he looked back to the two tributes from district twelve, then back to Bishop, who tilted his head slightly to the right. "What do you say?"

"I say…no way in hell!" Riven sprinted forwards, swinging his flambard as Bishop blocked it with his own; the blood from his abdomen spilling the more he moved. He blocked another two attacks before running forwards, hitting Riven with the hilt of his sword and cracking his ribs. He landed in a heap, nursing his wounds and coughing, trying to get air back into his lungs.

Bishop staggered backwards. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" Riven coughed again, still trying to force oxygen through his windpipe. "Someone to save you? Someone to help you? I hate to break it to you but these are the District Games, help doesn't exist here."

"Not for you at least," he mumbled and Bishop laughed before he ran forwards, kicking his ribs and releasing a loud crack. "You still talking?"

* * *

><p>Flora stepped forwards but Helia forcefully held her back. "Let me go!"<p>

"No, Flora, we can't interfere."

"Yes we can, we can save him."

"You know that's not what's going to happen," Helia explained, stepping in front of her, though she still had her eyes trained on Riven over his shoulder. "I have to save him for saving us." She sighed, "I have to save him for Mirta."

"Listen to what you're saying," Helia instructed. "I know that you want to help him but you know as well as I do that as long as he's alive we can't go home." She looked at him with a mixture of anger and anguish. She was mad that this was how it had to be and wished so desperately that three of them could win. "Do you think he'd want to go home without his sister?"

* * *

><p>A smile grew on Bishop's face as he looked down at the young man before kicking him in the ribs again, listening to every word coming from Flora and Helia. Bending down he lifted Riven's head up off of the ground by his hair. "You know I would have loved to be the one who find your sister." Bishop whispered. "But too bad I wasn't, I would have had so much fun with her before I killed her. She'd probably yell out 'Riven, please save me' but I'd slit her pretty little throat before you even had a chance."<p>

Riven forced his eyes open though they wanted to close. His body was tired, broken, battered, but there was still a fire inside his eyes that buried deep into Bishops soul. He stepped backwards as Riven lifted the hilt of his sword, pushing the tip of the blade into the grass to help him get to his feet. His ribs screamed in protest but he fought past the pain. Riven collected the blood that had forced itself from his throat with his tongue before spitting it to the earth below.

"I would never let that happen," He snarled.

"Come on then...if you're so certain, show me."

Riven's eyes narrowed at the overconfident youth before he lifted the blade before him and smirked. "You asked for it."

* * *

><p>Flora's eyes widened making Helia turn his head and drop his jaw. Riven's right hand glowed a brilliant red before flames danced from the hilt and down the edge of the blade, illuminating the small arena, shining against the golden tree of life and giving both tributes a shadow.<p>

Bishops eyes were wide as saucers as they stared at the blade, his lips quivering at the very thought of what was coming next. He had no sly remarks to reply with, no cunning answers for what laid out before him.

Riven smiled before running forwards. Bishop barely reacted in time and the moment their swords touched sparks and flecks of flame leaped onto his shirt. He fell backwards from the pressure before rolling away from another of the flambard's blows. The grass singed black. He sliced it sideways through the air making Bishop jump backwards before their blades interlocked once more.

Riven remained strong, pushing all of his effort to stop Bishops sword tip from touching him while Bishop looked past the flames and into Riven's deep eyes. They held no remorse, no pity, no sign of weakness and, considering the wounds both had sustained, he was surprised. The rage he had managed to transmit into magic flames had come from the very depth of his soul; somewhere Bishop had never known existed. And that rage had numbed his pain, stopped him from feeling any of it.

Bishop broke their contact, stepping out of Riven's range safely just short of another strike. He wondered how the betting agencies were going now, would they have changed? Would all of the odds that had been inside his favour change and become Riven's. He had been a favourite to win after all. But Riven had as well. For the first time since the reaping, Bishop felt scared.

Riven ran towards him one more time but Bishop decided to go down fighting. He moved away from the attack, sidestepping it before running his blade along the flames, flicking sparks into Riven's eyes. Then he flipped once, moved his sword and struck, straight through his lower chest. Riven remained still before his knees failed him and he landed on the ground. Bishop placed a foot on his shoulder and pushed him off his weapon, like a piece of meat from a skewer.

* * *

><p>"Riven!" Flora screamed, pushing past Helia and running to his aid. Helia followed closely behind.<p>

Bishop laughed, watching Riven struggle to reach his sword, blood slowly filling his mouth; the metallic taste pervading his senses. "So that's it huh? Is that how you protect someone?"

"No!" Bishop turned to see Flora standing poised with Mirta's slingshot ready to aim. "This is." The rock flew directly into his eye, making him scream with pain. Helia ran forwards, taking Riven's now extinguished sword into his hand before ramming it through his ribcage and into his heart.

His arms stopped flailing as his head lolled to the side and the canon fired; his face shining above between the stars. Helia let the sword go as the dead tribute slumped to the ground.

Floras knees crashed onto the blood covered grass as Riven's throat bubbled and crackled. His strangled gasps overpowering the silence of the night. Flora turned him onto his side allowing him to spit as much blood away as he could while Helia knelt next to Flora and looked him in the eye. "Thank you for saving Flora," he spoke and Riven nodded.

Flora reached out and took Rivens hand in hers, squeezing it firmly. "I-I-It l-l-looks like i-it works aft-after all," he smiled ever so slightly looking at the wooden slingshot. "Tell my d-d-dad that I d-don't b-blame him." Flora nodded though she did not fully understand what it was referring to. "We will," she nodded, blinking back a tear.

His body shivered as his breathing shallowed to barely a whisper, the colour of his eyes slowly fading, the spark of life leaving. Finally he breathed in, one final raspy lung full of air and it released. The final canon fired.

Helia leant past Flora and used his index finger and thumb to close Riven's eyelids as Flora wiped a single tear from her eye. It was over. They could go home.

Flora looked up from Riven's face and Helia took her into his arms. Tears of joy slowly escaped their eyes. "We did it," he whispered before she leant backwards and felt something on the grass. She collected a single round bead in her fingertips and held it before Helia. "Isn't that Nightlock?" Flora nodded before she realized what he was going to do. Her sudden quietness scared Helia.

"Flora?"

"He was going to kill himself. After killing Bishop he was going to kill himself so we didn't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only possible explanation," Flora replied when she realized something else. In the past games she had seen the announcement for victor made immediately after the final kill. But there had been nothing.

"Shouldn't this be over now? They should have said something."

"Maybe they have to collect these last bodies," Helia suggested, taking Flora by the hand and walking away. Sure enough, a small ship arrived, plucking them from the arena. Flora fumbled with the berries in her hand, waiting for the announcement when they got back under the Tree of Life but all they heard was silence. None of the bugs or birds, creatures or winds were left inside their digitised realm. Their circular domain. Helia plucked a few blades of grass with his fingers before dropping them to the floor, looking up at Flora who seemed fascinated with the golden tree.

Then, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting… "Attention tributes, attention tributes. The rule change regarding their being two victors allowed has been... revoked. Only one of you may now win. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Flora looked to the sky in complete disbelief, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces as she waited for them to announce that it was all a joke, they had really won and she could go home to Miele and Lily. That she could go home safely with Helia by her side, the two victors from district twelve. But she knew it would never come. A small, almost invisible tear rolled down her cheek as she remained still.

Helia opened his mouth agape in realisation before releasing a held breath from his chest and finally turning to look at Flora, kneeling next to him in the grass. Looking down to the ground he saw Bishops sword, purposely left behind by the body collectors. He lifted it from the ground and held it forwards; one hand on the hilt, the other on the tip.

Flora turned, wondering whether he was going to do it. She wouldn't have blamed him. They had come this far…no; he wasn't going to hurt her. They had made it this far, together; they had faced the challenge, found each other, fought against all the odds, saved and injured others, trained in the centre, fought for their freedom. They had seen terrible sights, saved each other's lives, it couldn't all end here. It couldn't.

"Here," Helia mentioned, looking to her through a veil of his long dark hair. "Take it, you need to get home."

"No," she shook her head, placing a hand on the hilt of the blade and pulling it down away from him.

"We go home together, or we don't go home at all." Helia nodded as he dropped the blade and felt her hands encircle his own, something dropping between the two of them. He looked down to see the Nightlock berries from Riven, the ones that she had collected. She fumbled with her own in her hand.

"Flora-"She shook her head.

"We do this together."

"But they have to have their victor and if that can only be one of us it should be you."

"No," she refused his statement, moving closer towards him and placing her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "We came into this arena together and that is how we leave."

Flora tilted her head down, just enough for her lips to press against his. When they parted she opened her eyes and leant back, holding the berries towards her mouth.

"Together," he agreed, doing the same.

"One…" Flora counted

"Two…" He replied.

"Three." The berries entered their mouths.

"STOP!" The announcer interrupted, though Flora and Helia did not look anywhere but in each other's eyes. "It is my honour to officially present to you…the victors of the 24th Hunger Games…Flora and Helia of District Twelve!"

When Flora nodded they both spat the berries to the ground before forcing any of the juice that may have been swallowed out of their stomaches by using their fingers to initiate their gag reflex. Once all of it was out of their system they stood to their feet, looking at the two pedestals that materialised before them.

Helia smiled before taking Flora's hand into his own and walking to the two. Once on the metal platforms they let go, looking to each other before they shielded their eyes from light and opened them again where they began. Standing in the centre of the Magical Reality Chamber. They heard the chorus of cheers from outside, the claps, exclamations of their names, but it all felt so wrong. They had been crowned heroes but they certainly didn't feel like them.

Flora saw Faragonda give them an acknowledging nod, obviously knowing that although they had put up a tough exterior they were ready to break inside. She saw it in Helia's eyes before they were lead away by different teams of people, forced to lie down on beds with oxygen masks placed over their faces and lead in two separate directions.

Flora looked through the masking veil to see Bloom looking down to her and giving her hand an encouraging squeeze, running alongside the bed and mouthing 'you'll be ok' several times over before her eyelids grew heavy as rock and closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review :)<strong>


	17. Aftermath

**AN: This is the last chapter for The Blood Wars! I have had a real blast writing this for you all and hearing your thoughts and, as you all know, the journey is far from over :) thanks so much for all the support, reviews, alerts, favourites and your comments. To celebrate this stories closure, this chapter is the longest ever for the fic. Nearly 7000 words in total, and I am proud of each and every one. I hope that you enjoy this story and will continue to stay tuned for the sequel.**

**I also need to thank Lycory for writing the poem entitled 'The Prayer' for me which is featured inside this fic :)**

**Warning: This chapter contains some dark themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_**Aftermath**_

Flora slowly opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. The bright lights in the ceiling and the white walls all combined to make her head burn. She took slow but deep breaths before opening them again to hear muffled voices outside the door just beyond her bed. She looked down to her right arm to see a drip imbedded within her vain, her other hand had a plastic bracelet attached and the machines around her beeped to signal her life was still there.

If she didn't know the truth, or remember what happened within the arena, she could have sworn that this was some twisted version of heaven. But it wasn't. The door opened and she carefully moved her head to see Faragonda and Bloom walk to her side. The mentor took a hold of her hand and looked to her tired eyes. "Hi," she smiled. "You're in the hospital. How are you feeling?"

Rejected, betrayed, angry, sorry, sad. She felt all of these emotions but the only word that passed by her lips was 'pain'. Faragonda moved to hand her the automatic painkiller dispenser and she clicked the button once to administer a small dose of morphine. "Where's Helia?"

"He's just down the hall."

"How is he?"

"He's fine; you need to worry about yourself for now okay?" Flora nodded slowly before feeling another hand againsther. She looked into Bloom's blue eyes and gave her a smile before the tears came. They started to cascade down her cheeks but Faragonda reacted immediately. She placed her two hands on Flora's cheeks, taking her face between her palms. "Flora, you need to listen to me…I know that it's hard, I know that you are feeling a million different things right now but you need to listen to me. You still have two more things to do before you get home. Have your interview with Avalon and make it through without breaking down." Flora nodded as Faragonda used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. "You need to go into that interview strong, confident, and you need to push aside all your other feelings and focus on Helia."

Focusing on Helia didn't sound like such a difficult task…but it was. For it wasn't just about Helia and herself anymore. All of the emotions, the images, the visions, all the sounds and sights of the arena, the kills, the violence, the blood; it all came streaming back to her mind. All the things she had blocked away, told herself that she could deal with later, all the things that she locked in the far corners of her mind in order to achieve what she needed were slowly returning. One by one, the memories of the other tributes, all of it, was slowly coming back.

"I need you to push past it all," Faragonda explained, moving her right hand to take a firm hold as Flora's face contorted with a mixture of all the emotions she felt inside. Her breathing began to quicken and her heart monitor reacted in accordance. "Flora…be strong."

"I'm sorry Faragonda but we'll need to sedate her again," a young man wearing a laboratory coat explained, watching as Flora attempted to rip the drip from her arm and pull off her identification tab. Faragonda and Bloom stepped backwards while nurses restrained her and she was given a knock out drug. It did the trick, returning her to the realm of sleep, but even the safety and security that came from closing her eyes was laced with nightmares.

* * *

><p>Helia sat up inside his bed, staring at the white sheets below with unblinking eyes. The door opened and Faragonda walked in alone, Daphne hanging back with Bloom by her side. He saw a glimpse of the pair before the door closed entirely. "How is she?" He asked, lifting his head for the first time in the past hour.<p>

"She's sedated," Faragonda explained, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "What about you? How are you?" Helia looked back to the sheet before his mentor's eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied and she smiled slightly.

"I said the same thing when I came out…but you aren't ever really fine."

"I know," he admitted. "But the games aren't over yet…are they?"

"No," she shook her head softly. "You still have the victor interview with Avalon and your home coming. But once we get on the ship everything should be ok." Helia remained still, quietly clenching the white sheets between his fingers and increasing his grip until they began to tremble. He was trying so hard to be strong, to put what happened in the arena behind him, but every time he did it all came flooding back. Faragonda placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, turned with a prepared fist and tried to hit her. Faragonda reacted quickly, leaning backwards to miss the blow.

She watched remorse fill his eyes. "I-I'm sorry," he sighed, his voice cracking before he blinked back the tears in his eyes. "I…just-"

"I know," she answered. "I know."

* * *

><p>Flora tossed and turned in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath before finally opening her eyes. She released a few deep breaths before turning to see Faragonda sitting next to her in a chair. She was reading over a book through her glasses and smiled when she saw she was awake. The fairy half expected to open her eyes and find herself lying inside a cave or outside in the cold forest. But she was safe and secure.<p>

"Hi," Faragonda greeted. "How are you feeling today?" Flora sat up for the first time in two days. Her body had slowly begun to recover from everything that happened to it. But her magic still hadn't. Although her healing magic was restored when she left the arena it had taken a while for it to resurface. Since she had woken up Faragonda asked her to complete a simple magic test, making something float or a plant grow, and each one of them had worked. All except for bringing a dead plant back to life by healing it. She looked at the neglected house plant and sighed a little.

"It will take a while for your healing magic to come back; the barrier tends to leave quite an effect on people. Some get their powers back instantly; others have to wait a few days to a few weeks before it returns." Flora didn't reply. "Flora…tonight is your interview with Avalon."

"I know." Finally she spoke, said something to break the silence. "I don't want to do it."

"Helia doesn't either," she replied. "But it's not optional. The crowds have been waiting three days for your interview to take place. More and more people are arriving everyday to get a good place in line or tickets to enter the main interview section. Hundreds of thousands of people are showing up to see the both of you. That hasn't happened to anyone before."

"And they are expecting a good show?" She asked hoarsely and her mentor nodded softly.

"I'm afraid so."

"How can they call this a game!" She yelled. "This is not a game! People are really dying! People are killing each other and those people just stand around and watch! Why-how…" she stopped taking a breath to try and soothe the fire burning in her heart. She threw her arms at her nightstand, throwing vases and flowers to the floor where they smashed into pieces.

"I understand that you are angry…I was as well." Flora bit hard on her back teeth. "But Flora the reality is that some of the people watching sent money or medicine or food into the arena to save your life and you have a duty to at least show them why you won."

"But I didn't want to win." Her voice was low, quiet, soft spoken and it made Faragonda's heart break in two.

"You don't mean that."

"I do," she answered. "The only thing worse than dying in the arena is living to remember it."

Faragonda swallowed the saliva in her mouth as Flora leant backwards and hit the pillow, staring tiredly at the ceiling.

"When I won," Faragonda began, watching Flora turn to face her. "I didn't have a mentor. I was the first person to ever win the District Games and I wasn't proud of it. The Ancestral Witches hadn't perfected the games or the technology, most of it was a mess. The bodies were still taken away from the arena when they died and the canon still sounded but a lot of smaller things, like starvation and dehydration killed a lot of tributes. They decided watching a bunch of children starve to death wasn't entertaining enough so they changed it. Decided to make new environments that would allow the best interaction and action packed games they could create. It made those living here in Magix extremely happy but those in the districts fear for their children's lives."

"They made the decree that whoever won in the previous games was to become a mentor and that, Flora, is what I have been ever since." The nature fairies eyes softened. "Yes, being selected for the games is awful and it scar's you with memories that will haunt you for the rest of your life. You will have sleepless nights and cold sweats and will try to attack people who try to get too close to you.

Anyone that taps you on the shoulder in the street or looks at you and smiles or says 'congratulations' when you really want to ask them why what you survived was a celebration. It will be hard…but you have me to be here and you are lucky enough to have Helia by your side."

"The tributes in that arena…shouldn't have been there. Our world is sick and twisted and none of this should be happening but it is. But life is not always about what happens to us, but about how we react to it. And I reacted the exact same way that you are. With anger, hatred, fear…" she paused, looking to the floor. "And sadness. But you need to hide all of that, all of the emotions that you feel for just tonight. Just one night you have to be made of stone and then you are able to go home and work through it all. Do you understand?"

Floras head nodded as she lifted herself up and sat on the edge of her bed. "What do I have to do?"

"The interviews serve two purposes," Faragonda explained. "The first is to present the two of you as winners and for you to be crowned. The second is to recap the games previous events through a video display." Flora felt the bile rise at the back of her throat as her skin paled. She didn't know why she was so surprised. It happened every year. But watching the replay ended up being a bitter sweet moment for everyone involved. The districts would mourn the loss of their tributes, watch their deaths played one more time before their eyes, and would return to their daily lives for the next year. But watching it on TV was very different to watching it in person and being the one behind the lens.

"Some of the things you see on that screen are going to hurt, they are going to bring up memories, bad memories, and show you some of the deaths that you did not see." Faragonda explained. "You need to remain passive, clap at the end like everyone else, clap at the beginning when it's announced and smile or laugh when Avalon does. If there is something that you don't want to see focus on Helia's eyes. Gaze into them lovingly for a moment before looking back but pick your moments carefully." Flora nodded, there was so much to remember and she wasn't sure if she would be able to remember it all.

"I have told Helia the same thing. After the replay the witches will come on stage and say something before presenting you with the crowns. Then you'll leave for the ship and you can let out whatever you need to there before getting home. You need to be strong for your mother and sister." Flora agreed, she couldn't show her weakness in front of Miele. During their goodbye she had promised she would try to win and she did so there shouldn't have been any sort of problem. But there was. Flora's lips refused to curl into a smile and she knew that forcing it tonight was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

"Flora-"

"I can do it," she answered and Faragonda smiled genuinely before leaning forwards and taking her hands into her own. "I'm so proud of you...this will all be over soon." She stood to her feet and began walking towards the door. "Bloom will be in shortly with a dress for you to wear tonight. Oh, before I forget." Flora watched as her hand buried itself into her shirts pocket and removed her mother's golden pin. She took it in her fingertips and held it tight. "I saved it from downstairs, when you were brought in. Be sure to wear it tonight. After all you and that pin have been through, I think it deserves its chance to shine."

* * *

><p>Bloom walked silently down the corridor with Floras hand clenched tightly in her own when they arrived at Alfea from the hospital. Flora wished that she could have said something to her, something simple like 'it's all going to be okay' or 'I have you back, Flora'. They seemed like such small and trivial words but they were what she needed, to stop her feet from shaking with each step she took. Not because of her bodies' internal recovery but from the fear of what they would show, what her family had seen, what memories she would have to endure and what emotions she needed to suppress.<p>

The two turned to their right and walked to a door, the interview room just behind it. Bloom motioned to the floor and then to herself and the door. "You want me to stay here until you get me?" Flora asked and she nodded before leaving.

She waited, nervously, pacing outside while Helia was doing the same on the other side of the room. The witches and Avalon had decided to keep their reunion for their interview and Flora felt nervous. What if she saw Helia and the whirlwind of emotions that she felt while inside the games had disappeared? What if he looked at her and didn't feel the love that they shared before? What if the entire thing had been a dream that she had dreamt and now she was wide awake? The questions stopped when Bloom poked her head out of the door and gave a wave, beckoning her to come.

* * *

><p>"Good evening everyone!" Avalon's voice announced loudly as the crowd cheered and others waiting outside and watching screens did the same "and welcome to the 24 Annual District Games Victor Interview! Or in tonight's case our <em>victors' <em>interview!" He joked and only a few laughed. "Tonight, behind the two curtains either side of stage, are this year's two victors. They haven't seen each other since they left the arena three days ago and are about to reunite right here. So…let's not leave you or them in anymore suspense."

Flora held her breath, closed her eyes and told herself that this was it. Just one hour of strength was all she needed. One hour and she would be free…she would be home. "I present to you our victors. Helia and Flora!" The curtain rose and her eyes opened. Across the stage, standing inside a black suit and tie was Helia. His hair had been cut and wasn't as long but fell nicely around his face and down his back. His eyes were the same as she remembered them, his skin was clean, perfect and the world around them stood still.

Helia ignored the lights or the crowds yells; all that mattered stood before him. She looked the same as he had always seen her - beautiful. Her skin was pristine, not a sign of burn or mark, her hair was clean and no longer matted with blood. She looked amazing and her deep green floor length gown only accentuated the fact. He stepped forwards, his matching green tie reflecting in her eye as they ran towards each other.

Flora hiked up her dress as she ran towards the young man, doing exactly what Faragonda had told her to do. She stayed focused and it was easier than she thought it would be; at least, until the questions and the video began to play. They finally connected and she dropped her gown to the floor, using her arms to wrap around his shoulders as he held her waist. They closed their eyes, felt each other breathing, smelt the scent of perfume and after shave intermingle. It was perfect.

Flora felt Helia's body shudder and he felt her hands beginning to shake. They leant backwards and looked into each other's eyes, seeing both the love and admiration they had held for one another and fear, trepidation and sadness. Helia smiled and she did the same. The task wasn't as hard when he had done it first.

"Hi," he spoke.

"Hi," she sighed.

"What a wonderful couple." Avalon spoke, walking towards them and popping the silent bubble they had been in. They heard the screams of the crowd; saw the lights, the whole grand affair. "It seems that love truly has concurred the games this year." He motioned to a couch near him and Helia took Flora's hand, leading her towards it. Once seated and the crowd had calmed Avalon continued.

"How are you both? Other than victorious of course." he laughed and the two tributes smiled broadly, forcing themselves to breathe and remain calm even though they wanted to scream 'how do you think you'd feel if you'd just survived a killing contest?'

"We are great," Helia lied.

"I think it's best if we get right into the details and answer the questions that so many others are asking," Avalon began, looking at his palm cards before turning to them. "After being picked for the games I had an interview with you both about what it felt like to be chosen and what you were feeling about the games themselves. But since you have been through them and come out the other side I'd like to start with discussing the various interactions you had with other tributes inside the arena." He turned particularly to Flora. "Flora, your interactions with Mirta were particularly moving." The only words going through Flora's mind were 'don't break'. They played on repeat as she nodded softly and kept her composure. The question was difficult for her to answer because she hadn't even confronted or addressed most of the games events herself.

"Flora-" He keyed a response and Helia's hold of her hand increased to show his support.

"Yes it was," she admitted.

"How was it? For you…to watch her die?" Helia let go of her hand and placed it around her shoulders as she blinked twice to stop tears from falling. "I'm not going to say it was easy, or an enjoyable experience, but I felt it was better for me to stay there rather than to leave her alone." She looked into Helia's eyes for a moment and smiled when he gave an approving nod.

"Your relationship with that of Galatea and her younger brother Derrick was very different though Helia."

"I suppose it was a little yes. If you mean that I wanted Derrick and his sister to win if we didn't than yes it was different." He paused, watching Avalon beg for more with his eyes. "But Flora is my life now and I am glad that I had a chance to meet Mirta, Galatea, Derrick and the other tributes."

"You are so noble," Avalon smiled and Flora did the same. _'Smile when Avalon smiles'. _"And I am sure that your Uncle will be proud when you return as will your family, Flora. I see that you are still wearing your mothers pin. How does it feel knowing that you will be able to see your family back home again and that you lived up to your promise to your sister?"

"It feels amazing," Flora gushed, forcing a emphasising hand to place over her heart. "I can't wait to see my mother and sister again."

"Now I have to ask this..." Avalon began quietly deepening his tone and making the audience still.

"What was going through your minds when you decided to take the Nightlock? What were you thinking?" He looked to Flora and Helia did the same, he hoped that she would give him and the audience the answer that they craved and, luckily, she did. "I was thinking about how much I love Helia and that we had both been through too much for us not to go home together."

"And luckily they announced it when they did," Helia added, making a mock wipe of his brow as the audience laughed heatedly.

Avalon played along, the three on stage working it to the max. Flora didn't like the close up shots that she saw the television screens around her show but it had to be better than focusing on her shaking hands. She knew the real reason Helia had taken them into her own and it wasn't because of affection. She could feel his own hands trembling ever so slightly. "And you Helia obviously felt the same way."

"Yes," he nodded before looking into Floras glistening green eyes. "And I will always love her."

"Well I think we are all happy that the two of you made it out alive. Now is the time for us to remember those who have fallen and to watch your amazing rise to becoming victorious." The lights dimmed and the screen behind them illuminated. They displayed snippets of the games the deaths in order.

They showed the two of them at the reaping, snippets from their interviews, them at the Tree of Life and when the canon fired. The first tribute to die was Troy, they showed Roses ruthlessness before his face shone alongside the running image of the Bloodbath. Sponsis was next with his knife in the eye before Kylar, Andy and then Diaspro. Flora didn't look away, knowing that she would need to remain composed later and use her moments carefully. Helia couldn't draw his eyes away from the image. He had heard the canons fire but didn't stay around long enough to see what she had done. The next death belonged to Jarad after he and Musa were attacked by Rose before the screams of Mirta filled the hall. Flora looked into Helia's eyes for the first time and returned to the screen just in time to see her face appear.

Roxy was next, followed by Tecna and Timmy at the hands of Stella during the inferno and then Helia's first kill came into play. Brandon fell but it was the next few deaths that shook his very core. He bit down hard on his back teeth and when Derricks death was over he closed them again, hearing Galatea's final plunge into the world of darkness. One after another, tribute after tribute fell and the canon sounded making their hearts bounce beneath their rib cages. Layla and Nabu both died by a spear that Amentia had thrown and Flora turned away when Musa ran towards Stella's attack to save her life. Amentia was next, killed by tracker-jacker venom by Darcy and Stella who had apparently formed an alliance but argued.

It cut to the feast, Rose and Darcy both died and the secret about Riven was revealed. Then Stella plunged off the edge of the arena when it began closing, Bishop, Riven and their stunt with the Nightlock and it finally stopped.

Flora wiped a stray tear from under her eye just before the lights turned back on. Avalon and the crowd cheered and clapped at their victory and the two followed along until the Ancestral Witches made their way on stage. Flora and Helia stood to attention as they walked towards them both. They each took turns to speak in their usual rhyme.

We the ancestral three,  
>With high regard and unity,<br>Crown these victors,  
>And give them spoils,<br>From medicine to food,  
>In return for your toils.<br>Your families are proud,

And so is this crowd,  
>So stand forth victorious,<br>What lives you have won.

Flora lowered her head as one witch crowned her. The second placed a medallion around her neck and the third presented a ring. Both of the two received the items with grace and poise before interlocking hands and rising them into the sky. "And now everyone," Avalon began as the witches left. "What a wonderful year for the games it has been but the fun doesn't stop here!" Flora placed her hand around Helia's waist, suddenly feeling lightheaded and he did the same in return to steady her.

"Flora and Helia will soon be embarking on their victory tour starting with district twelve and working their way back here to Magix! This is Avalon, signing off from another fantastic year of the games, one final round of applause everyone for this year's victors Flora and Helia of District Twelve!"

The crowd went wild before they were lead off stage; their smiles disappearing the instant they were out of sight. Helia lead Flora into Bloom's arms as her body was overcome with shivering and cold. "We need to get onto the ship; now," Faragonda explained, watching Bloom hurry Flora along the corridors with Daphne guiding Helia. They managed to back a ship into the building to avoid the crowds outside and Helia was more than grateful.

"You both did great," Faragonda explained as the back ramp closed and she walked towards the pilot's quarters. Helia looked to Flora as they lifted off the ground before she was ushered into her room. Daphne touched Helia's arm to give him some kind of comfort though he threw it away as if it was made of fire and moved to his own, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Helia lifted the crown from his head and threw it against the wall before ripping the necklace from his neck and throwing it to the floor. He pulled off the ring before loosening his tie and kicking his night stand and brushed everything off it with his hands. Glasses, flowers, clothes, nothing was safe from his wrath. He stood before the mirror in his ensuite and punched his hand into his own reflection. He couldn't stand what he had just done, smiled, laughed and clapped at the deaths of his friends, of people his own age. Even if he didn't know who they were it didn't make it right. Pulling back his bleeding and cut hand, he bent down to pick up a piece of paper and a pen. Taking a seat against the far wall, surrounded by pain and destruction, his shaking hands began to write as tears he had held away for so long finally broke their banks and were free.<p>

Thunder struck my heart a hole

Watching you play that dangerous role

It scares me to see you going in standing

And kills me to see you coming out lying

I couldn't just stand and see what was happening

It would cost me my everything

So in the hall I dived

To make sure you're still alive

Taken back by what I saw

I glanced up as I saw you fly

I know that together we survived

But now I'd rather be dead than alive.

Before falling to the ground you will

My heart was beating hard but still

You looked so peaceful, yet so full of pain

I could still feel my heart shouting in vain

But all that was gone when you were awake

And finally we could leave this nightmare state

I pray we can leave this nightmare state

I pray

I pray

I pray

* * *

><p>Flora fell to the tiles and gripped the toilet bowl. The contents of her stomach, as little as they were, burnt her throat as they came and entered the water. Bloom knelt next to her, silently pulling her hair away from her face. The crown fell to the side and Flora sat up just long enough to rip the necklace from her throat and throw it along the tiles.<p>

Bloom helped to loosen her gown before rushing to find a change of clothes and when she returned Flora was sitting at the base of the shower. Her knees were held to her chest as warm water cascaded down her hair and back, ruining her beautiful dress.

Bloom knelt before her, taking the victors hands in her own and Flora retracted. "Why do you want to help me?" She asked. "Why do you want to help a killer?" Bloom leant in and took Flora's body into her arms. "Why help a killer?" Flora placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder, covered with a mixture of water and salty tears. The red-headed Avox watched her shiver and she tried to make her move but she wouldn't. She was like a young infant, refusing to follow her mother's directions. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. The emotions within her were against what the rest of Magix was feeling. She didn't know what was right or wrong because killing had always been a major wrong, but I'd you had to do it to save yourself did that make it right? Or if you killed to save someone else, did that make it right? Laughing at a funeral was a big wrong but thousands of people, and even she, had laughed at what they saw on screen, joked about the deaths of others. Even if she was faking it, did that make it right?

Bloom didn't know what to do but she did know someone who would. She walked out of the door, past her sister and to his door where she knocked. Daphne gave her a sign by pointing to her ear and forming a fist. And Bloom nodded before knocking again.

"What?" He asked and when no one replied he stood to his feet, put the poem he had written on his trashed bed and opened the door. Standing before him was Bloom and she stared directly into his eyes.

"Flora needs you."

Daphne's eyes widened and Helia's jaw nearly hit the floor but she took him by the arm and practically pushed him into her room before she could say anything else. When he entered he looked to his right and saw her; broken, tired, sad… all of the things that he felt. His eyes watered before he sat next to her and Flora leant against his chest. The water wet his hair and soaked through his suit as a few more tears leaks from his eyes and she grieved.

She cried for those they had lost, the memories of the fallen, for wishing that she too was dead when so many others had given their lives in order to save her own. Crying now, feeling pity, made her suddenly ashamed. Ashamed they she should cry when others could not and that grieving families and the other eleven districts should be the ones with more to mourn than her. She still had her family and some new found friends and now a boyfriend.

"I still love you Flora," he sighed. "I know that we need time to work through all of this but I want you to know that. I still love you."

"And I think it's time you both got changed into something a little more comfortable and dry," a voice spoke, one that Flora hadn't heard before. Bloom walked in, turned off the taps and knelt before the pair. "We have your backs, right Daph?" Daphne smiled but seemed a little disappointed.

"Bloom?" Flora sighed. "Y-y-you can talk?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Apparently so," Faragonda's voice punctuated as she walked into the small room. "This is getting a little crowded. I think the both of you need to get dressed and dry and meet inside the central room. Daphne help to bandage Helia's hand would you."

* * *

><p>Once the two were dressed they sat at the table with Faragonda opposite them and she removed the same shrivelled plant from the hospital.<p>

"Flora," she ushered making the fairy open her hand and touch the vine with a single finger. It immediately straightened, turned greener and grew making Faragonda smile. "It appears that the magical reality chambers healing force field did have an effect on you; only it had the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; when you passed through it the first time it did block your energy but upon returning the second time doubled your healing capabilities. Having your powers held inside for such a long period of time allowed them to manifest and become stronger by doubling up on their own."

"Really?" Helia asked. "So that's why Bloom can talk? Unless she wasn't a real Avox?"

"I was one just like my sister," Bloom replied, taking Daphne's hand in her own and stepping forward. "Please Flora, could you try to heal Daphne of her silencing spell as well. I know that mine was done by accident but this could be a way to test your new powers." Flora looked to Faragonda who nodded in allowance. She took Daphne's hand in her own and thought about having the ability to form and speak words before a light, almost stardust like, series of particles flew over Daphne's body. When they stopped she opened her eyes and opened her mouth; everyone waiting with baited breath to see if it had been successful.

"Hi." It was the smallest word and yet it managed to fill a room with happiness. Smiles were abound as she officially introduced herself and Bloom did the same, the two sisters speaking words that they hadn't to each other for years. There were so many stories they had to share and tell but now was not the time.

Faragonda became serious. "I'm afraid that your win in the games and this new healing ability will cause few problems for you both." Bloom and Daphne took a seat at the table. "By taking the Nightlock and forcing them to call a verdict you undermined their authority. That's the reason they asked such difficult questions in the interview and I'm afraid that if you are not careful on your tour other trouble will follow."

"What kind of trouble?" Helia asked.

"The witches will be keeping a close eye on you and, if you do anything that they feel is inappropriate or goes against them they will target you and you don't want to be painted with a target on your back."

"So what do we do?" Flora asked.

"We do what we normally would. Bloom and Daphne, you need to restrict your talking ability. Feel free to use it on the ship or on the tour with us but not anywhere public alright?" They both agreed. "Flora and Helia, you are the ones who need to be careful. You need to work through your emotions and your traumatic experiences in private, do not break down in public or show any signs of weakness." They nodded. "Listen to my guidance and if you are unsure about anything you want to do than ask me. We'll be landing in Linphea by midday tomorrow so I suggest you both treat yourselves to some much deserved rest."

Faragonda and the two now chatty girls exited, leaving the two where they began. "I'm going to try and get some sleep," Helia explained before getting to his feet but Flora's hand wouldn't let his go. He turned to look her in the eye. "Sleep with me?" she asked and he involuntarily blushed.

"Flora I-"

"I don't mean that," she realised quickly. "I mean, not that I- this isn't going well." Helia smiled. "I just meant, would you sleep in my room tonight? I'd feel more comfortable if you were there, that's all." He nodded.

Flora stood and walked him to her room, closing the door behind them. She crawled into bed with Helia behind her. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her close, his body slowly warming her back. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils and hearing her breathing and feeling her warmth comforted his soul. "Goodnight, Helia."

"Goodnight," Helia replied, closing his eyes. 'My angel'

* * *

><p>The following morning Flora opened her eyes to see Helia still lying next to her. He looked so peaceful in comparison to the night they had just endured. Bouts of cold sweats and shivers, nightmares and replays plagued both of them. They had woken up to comfort the other back into the world of sleep but not long after that happened they were awoken again. She got to her feet and walked to the bathroom, looking inside her mirror to see bags under her eyes. It had been a long night and it was going to be both a long and glorious day.<p>

A knock on the door sounded before it opened and Blooms head came into view. "Good morning," she greeted making Flora smile. "Good morning, so what happened last night wasn't a dream."

"It was real," Bloom nodded. "Thankfully. Breakfast is served, we're nearly home." She looked to see Helia lying on the bed and turned back to Flora who shook her head. "Don't worry, nothing happened. We both just needed to be together last night."

"Fine by me, but you better hurry, Faragonda's already checking out estimated time of arrival and making sure everything is ready. We have your clothes ready to go as well." Flora raised an eyebrow and Bloom laughed. "Don't worry; no dress or tux this time, I promise."

After the breakfast that they hardly ate, Flora and Helia both got changed, ready to make their arrival. Daphne and Bloom both used a little make-up to hide their under eye circles and their tiredness before Faragonda walked towards the two. Helia was wearing black pants and a polo-shirt with a casual jacket and sneakers while Flora wore her own pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved V neck top and winter coat. They stood before the doors as the ship landed and Bloom and Daphne placed their crowns back on their heads. Their necklaces dangled around their necks and their rings were replaced as well. Faragonda counted down before the door opened and light illuminated the cabin. It was so bright that both tributes had to close their eyes. The cheers of their family, friends and neighbours echoed through their ears and when they opened them they smiled and stepped forwards.

Helia lifted their connected hands into the sky rejoicing in another cheer before Miele broke from her mother's grasp and ran to Flora's feet. She clutched onto her legs before Flora bent down and hugged her tightly. Saladin walked onto the ramp and held his hand forwards for Helia to shake before they embraced.

Faragonda ushered the two of them forwards through the centre of town and towards the victor's village where they're new homes would be and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Although celebration surrounded them they still had a long way to go. The games weren't over yet.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and please review :)<strong>

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

Fennyfuzz: Thank you for all the reviews you have left for this story. I hope that you will enjoy The Blood Wars II when it is posted. The sequel will follow the book Catching Fire and include the victory tour :)


	18. Author's Announcement

Hi Everyone,

I know that chapters are not supposed to be used for Authors Notes but wanted to let you know that the sequel to this fic The Blood Wars II is now published online under the Teen classification. Thanks go to those who have already read and reviewed the fic. I hope that you enjoy it.

Thanks,

Chrissiemusa :)


End file.
